Pertemuan Badai
by Lady Auburn
Summary: **UNDERGOING REPAIR**
1. Chapter 1 : Gadis Di Bawah Badai

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, misstypo(s), multi-chapter, long-chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Gadis Di Bawah Badai**

Cuaca bukan main buruknya hari itu. Angin-angin bersemilir kasar membelai-belai nyiur kehijauan. Hujan seakan ingin sekali berlama-lama di Konoha, memberikan curahan air membahana untuk seluruh warga desa yang lebih memilih bercengkerama di dalam rumah masing-masing. Di sebuah jendela besar bertepi, duduk seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Di dekatnya bergumul buku-buku pelajaran, alat tulis dan kertas-kertas yang dicoret-coret olehnya dengan tinta pena 3 warna. Nafasnya berderu putih, membuat embun berkerumun di jendela besar rumahnya. Di bawah jendela, vas bunga diletakkan, digantikan dengan dirinya yang duduk seraya menekuk kakinya menjadi 90 derajat. Hujan masih bertalu-talu dengan deras di luar.

"Sakura!" pekik wanita dewasa berambut sama dengan gadis itu dari luar kamarnya, "Makan siang telah siap! Turunlah!"

"Iya, Kaa-san. Nanti aku turun," jawab Sakura, sang gadis merah muda yang duduk di tepi jendela, dengan suara lesu. Terdengar suara derap langkah menjauhi pintu, "hah.. kalau hujan begini bagaimana bisa aku kerja kelompok ke rumah Ino.." Ia menghembus nafas berat, lalu beranjak dari jendela, mengembalikan vas bunga ke tempat asalnya. Ia pun langsung keluar kamarnya, menuruni undakan-undakan tangga menuju ruang makan yang tergabung dengan dapur.

"Ah, Kaa-san," ujar Sakura seraya menarik bangku dari meja makan, "hari ini aku ingin ke rumah Ino."

"Kalian ada kerja kelompok?" tanya Misaki, ibu Sakura, "Lebih baik tunggu hujannya reda."

"Tapi, Kaa-san.. Aku ingin mengerjakan karya ilmiahku untuk tugas dari Ibiki-sensei," ujar Sakura lesu. Ia mengambil nasi, lalu menaruhnya ke piring. Setelahnya, ia mengambil lauk dan menaruhnya di atas nasi miliknya, "kalau aku tak mengerjakannya, bisa-bisa Ibiki-sensei memarahi kami lagi.."

"Kan masih ada besok, Sakura?" tanya Misaki, lalu memakan nasi karenya berhadapan duduk dengan anaknya. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tugasnya akan dikumpulkan besok, Kaa-san," jawab Sakura. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, "sebentar, Kaa-san. Ada telepon." Sakura menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya, "Halo?"

"Forehead_! Hari ini badai lebat sekali, ya? Bagaimana kita kerja kelompoknya?"_ Misaki menoleh ke arah anaknya yang menelepon.

"Siapa?" tanya Misaki.

"Ino," jawab Sakura, "eh, Ino-_pig_, bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku saja?"

"_Kalau aku sudah dibolehkan daritadi, aku telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu, _forehead_!" _Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebentar, _pig_," ujar Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah ibunya yang sedang minum air es, "bolehkah aku ke rumah Ino, Kaa-san?"

"Bisa Kaa-san bicara dengan Ino sebentar?" tanya Misaki. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sebentar, _pig_, Kaa-sanku mau bicara denganmu." Sakura langsung menyerahkan ponselnya ke ibunya.

"Halo, Ino?" tanya Misaki.

"_Ah, halo tante.. hari ini badai lebat sekali. Kami ingin mengerjakan karya ilmiah kami, hanya tinggal laporannya saja, kok.. boleh?"_

"Tante khawatir nanti Sakura jadi sakit.." ujar Misaki dengan nada cemas.

"_Gak bakal, tante! Sakura-chan itu kuat, kok! Hehe.."_

"Ah, bisa saja, Ino.." ujar Misaki seraya tertawa kecil. Sakura lanjut memakan makanannya setelah memastikan bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja.

"_Bolehkah, Tante? Akan ada banyak yang lainnya untuk ikut mengerjakannya bersama kami, kok.. Aku janji Sakura tak akan pulang lewat dari jam makan malam.."_

"Baiklah. Tante titip Sakura ke kamu, ya.." Sakura tersenyum kecil seraya mengunyah makan siangnya.

"_Tentu saja, Tante!"_ Misaki langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia memberikan ponsel itu ke Sakura.

"_Pig_, aku akan ke rumahmu sekitar 15 menit lagi. Tunggulah," ujar Sakura.

"_Baiklah. Aku tunggu, dan jangan sampai telat!"_ Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu menaruh ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

"Berhati-hatilah akan badai nanti, Sakura," ujar Misaki. Sakura mengangguk. Makan siang Sakura telah habis saat Misaki meminum air esnya, "cepat sekali, Sakura? Sangat bersemangat?"

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san!" sahut Sakura senang, "Aku akan ke atas sebentar, ya." Misaki mengangguk. Sakura mencium pipinya, lalu beranjak naik ke kamarnya. Misaki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya, lalu bersiap mencuci piring-piring kotor mereka.

Sakura Haruno terlahir di keluarga kecil Haruno yang tinggal di salah satu distrik di Konoha. Ibunya, Misaki Haruno, bekerja sebagai suster di RSU Konoha, sedangkan Sakura bekerja _part time_ di supermarket dekat sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen. Ia sekarang telah menginjak tahun ke-2 bersekolah disana, masih tingkat 3. Setengah tahun lagi, ia akan naik ke tingkat 4. Di Konoha Gakuen sendiri terdapat 12 tingkatan, yang berarti setiap murid harus bersekolah selama 6 tahun. Ayahnya, Mizuko Haruno, adalah seorang pilot yang jarang pulang kerumah. Tinggallah Sakura dan Misaki di rumah mereka, dan setiap 3 bulan sekali, Mizuko datang ke rumah untuk singgah beristirahat melepas rindu.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, mengambil tas kecil warna kuning miliknya. Ia masukkan semua alat tulis dan buku-buku pelajaran yang berseliweran di tepi jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat sosoknya di cermin, berputar-putar sebentar. Ia mengambil jaket tebal warna merah marun miliknya, menutupi kaus bergambar bunga matahari miliknya. Jins hitam setia melekat pada kaki jenjangnya, menutupi kakinya sampai batas mata kaki. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu ia ikat rendah, menyisakan anak rambut di kepala kiri dan kanannya, lalu menjepit anak rambut kiri dengan jepitan rambut polos warna hitam. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia turun dari kamarnya menuju rak sepatu di dekat pintu keluar. Diliriknya ibunya yang tengah beristirahat sehabis mencuci piring di wastafel dapur.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura. Misaki mengangguk, lalu menemani Sakura sampai rak sepatu di dekat pintu keluar, "berhati-hatilah di rumah."

"Kau juga berhati-hatilah dijalan. Pakailah payung hitam itu." Misaki menunjuk ke arah wadah payung yang terbuat dari jalinan-jalinan rotan kekuningan. Sakura mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil payung besar warna hitam dari rak payungnya, "Kalau badai belum reda, sebaiknya kau berteduh." Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku pergi, Kaa-san," ujar Sakura. Ia membuka pintu, lalu menutup pintunya setelah melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Dibukanya payung hitam besar itu, lalu ia berjalan menembus badai yang bergumul-gumul. Setidaknya, badai sekarang tak terlalu deras dibandingkan yang tadi. Ia berlari melintasi lanskap tanah becek jalan depan rumahnya. Air-air menguasai Konoha. Selokan tampak tak mampu lagi menampung air, ditumpahkannya seluruh air yang ditampungnya, menggenangi jalan Konoha yang kini berwarna kecokelatan. Sakura terus berjalan menembus badai, tak dihiraukannya hujan deras menghalanginya. Satu tekadnya; menyelesaikan laporan karya ilmiah miliknya.

Sakura baru berjalan setengah jalan, badai semakin menderas. Payungnya tampak tak mampu lagi menahan beban angin yang dilawannya, sehingga payung itu terdorong ke belakang. Sakura bersusah payah untuk menahannya, ia terdorong lalu mendorong, ia tertarik lalu menarik. Jalanan semakin lengang saja saat ia semakin merasa kehilangan kendali payungnya. Payung hitam besarnya menutupi sebagian besar badannya yang kecil, menantang angin badai yang kuat menerjang. Becekan-becekan yang gemercikan di jins hitamnya yang tak lagi kering bersih, tak ia pedulikan. Ponselnya ia selamatkan dengan menaruhnya ke dalam tasnya –yang tak berhasil karena tasnya terbuat dari kain yang mudah menyerap air. Ia menyesal membawa tas itu bersamanya, lalu menghentakkan kaki kirinya sebal –yang justru membuat becekan semakin mengotori kakinya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mempertahankan payungnya. Kakinya tak henti-hentinya bergerak, entah itu untuk maju-mundur, ke samping kiri-samping kanan, atau pun menghentak-hentak sebal. Tenaganya hampir habis, dan akhirnya ia terjengkang ke belakang dengan payung menutupi badannya seraya semakin bergeser ke belakang. Gemuruh semakin bersahut-sahutan dengan keras, membuat Sakura sesekali berteriak kaget. Ia tahu, ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dengan segera agar ia tak tersambar listrik, namun dimana? Semua tempat berteduh terasa tak aman; gedung-gedung tinggi, pepohonan, lapangan.. Ia menyerah! Seorang Sakura Haruno menyerah! Ia terjengkang semakin ke belakang, kepalanya membentur aspal. Payungnya terjengkang ke belakang, semakin kencang Sakura menariknya, semakin kencang pula ia bergerak. Ia menangis sesenggukan, ia meringis kesakitan, namun tetap mempertahankan payung besar pemberian ayahnya untuknya saat ia kehujanan sepulang sekolah 3 tahun lalu. Ia tak mau kenangan indah itu hilang begitu saja hanya karena badai!

Sakura sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut saat terkena air hujan. Ia menangis seraya meminta tolong untuk mempertahankan payungnya. Tak seorang pun yang mendengarnya, dan ia berharap tak ada, karena ia terlihat sangat memalukan. Jaket merah marunnya tak lagi berwarna merah, bahkan sampai terbuka kancingnya dan lepas satu. Kaus putih bergambar bunga matahari miliknya telah berubah warna menjadi cokelat, senasib dengan jins hitam miliknya. Rasanya Sakura ingin tegak dan berlari menembus badai, namun badannya yang telah kehabisan tenaga membuatnya tak kuat lagi untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya bahkan sekadar untuk berdiri dan mengambil payungnya yang makin lama makin menjauh darinya. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya, membiarkan tangan kanannya itu menyentuh dinginnya air banjiran hujan yang kotor, sementara tangan kirinya memeriksa bahwa tasnya tak terlalu basah –dan ternyata tasnya hanyut! Oh, sungguh nasib sial bagi Sakura Haruno! Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, ia harus berdiri!

Sakura akhirnya bisa terduduk di tengah hujan, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tasnya ia tarik, menjaganya agar tak ikut hanyut. Ponselnya tak lagi ia pedulikan, ia lebih mementingkan payung hitamnya yang telah menjauh terbawa angin. Ia berlari menuju arah payungnya, dengan segenap kemampuan yang ia punya, tongkat payung hitam itu tergapai oleh Sakura.

"Berhasil!" sahutnya girang. Namun, badannya semakin terbawa angin. Ia merasa tubuhnya akan melayang, dan ia tak ingin hal itu! Setidaknya, biarkan ia menyelesaikan laporan karya ilmiahnya dan biarkan Ino memberi tahu Ibiki-sensei bahwa tugas mereka telah selesai! Ia menaruh gagang payung itu dengan erat ke bahu kanannya, lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga. Ia menangis, merengek dalam hatinya. Tak apalah ia kelihatan konyol sekarang, ia hanya ingin seseorang menolongnya. Hanya satu kali ini saja, batinnya. Tasnya ia biarkan bergentol mengikutinya berjalan merintangi angin yang kini tak seganas tadi. Air matanya tak mengalir ke bawah, kecepatan angin membawanya ke samping langsung. Ia bertahan mempertahankan payung hitam besar miliknya, lain kali ia akan minta payung lipat saja pada ibunya. Tak ada pilihan lain, batinnya. Akhirnya ia berusaha menutup payungnya di tengah badai. Guntur kembali bergemuruh, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan menutup telinganya dengan kencang dan berlutut seraya menangis. Ia berteriak kencang, melepaskan payungnya yang kini tengah terbang rendah. Ia langsung berdiri, dan mengejar payung yang kini telah kembali menyentuh tanah. Ia merasa kepalanya semakin berat karena terantuk batu, tangannya semakin bergetar hebat, bibirnya kembali memucat. Ia terjatuh, tasnya dibiarkannya di atas tubuhnya. Hujan semakin deras menerpa Konoha, dan ia tak tahu nasib payung hitam itu sendiri. Ia menolehkan kepalanya yang masih bisa bergerak, sedikit ke arah kiri, mengikuti kemana payung hitam itu berjalan –dan payung itu menghilang! Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, membersihkan bulir hujan yang bercampur air mata dari matanya, lalu kembali membukanya. Ia tampak sangat berantakan sekarang, sesampainya di rumah Ino ia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban!

Ia mencoba menggapai-gapai udara rendah. Tangan kirinya terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakkan, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin putus asa dan merasa minder. Dikalahkan oleh sebuah badai? Memalukan sekali! Ia mencoba untuk menegakkan tangannya dan kakinya dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya.

"Ber.. gerak.. lah.." gumamnya pelan terselubung dengan suara hujan yang mengalahkannya, "Tidak.. payung.. Tou..-san.." Ia kembali menangis. Matanya terasa sangat perih dan memerah. Kepalanya terasa semakin sakit, dan ia baru tersadar bahwa luka lamanya juga terletak di kepalanya. Matanya tercengang membuka dengan lebar, namun kembali menyipit karena derasnya hujan membawa air garam yang membuat mata emeraldnya semakin mengeruh. Sinar matanya semakin meredup. Ia merasakan kepalanya sedang berada di ambang ketiadaan, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi, tentu saja! Ia masih sayang dengan kepalanya yang ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan gelar juara di kelasnya, dan itu harus hilang hanya karena terjatuh di badai? Konyol sekali!

Semakin ia berusaha untuk bergerak, semakin membatulah badannya. Kini semua badannya bergetar dengan hebat, ia menggigil. Ia bagai seonggok daging busuk di kulkas; terabaikan di tengah kedinginan. Ia berusaha menutupi jaket merah marunnya yang semakin membuka menampakkan kaus cokelat miliknya. Semakin ia berusaha menutupnya, angin seakan mendengar semua kata hatinya, mencoba membukanya dengan deruan yang lebih kencang. Ia merasa kepalanya terasa _blank_, semuanya berwarna blur. Ia kembali memandang arah dimana payung itu hilang, ia kembali menangis. Matanya kembali merasa sembab, karena pengaruh garam yang dibawa hujan yang bercampur dengan air mata kesedihannya. Ia telah menghilangkan kenangan dari ayahnya itu. Tasnya telah bagaikan kausnya, berwarna kecokelatan. Ia tak sanggup melihat ke arah ponselnya yang nasibnya tak ia ketahui sekarang. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa kepalanya mengeluarkan _sesuatu_ hal yang kental dan hangat. Mungkin hanya lumpur, pikirnya. Ia merasa semakin lemah, penyakit hipotermia akut miliknya semakin kambuh, bibirnya kini berwarna memerah oleh cairan kental hangat. Hidungnya juga berfungsi tak seperti yang diinginkannya, dari mengeluarkan gas, tadi air, sekarang cairan kental yang turun ke bibir atasnya. Ia mengelapnya dengan lidahnya yang terasa sangat kelu, cairan itu terasa asin. Pasti tercampur garam air hujan, batinnya lagi. Ia tersenyum di tengah badai itu, dan tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam menghampirinya. Mungkin aku akan hilang disini.. batinnya sedih. Ia tersenyum lembut, namun matanya tak kunjung menutup. Ia bingung dan heran, lalu melihat dari sekelebat cahaya kecil yang menembus matanya, sepasang kaki di tubuh bagian kirinya! Ada yang menyelamatkannya, syukurlah!

"Ini payungmu?" tanya orang itu dengan pelan. Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berkata-kata. Cairan itu semakin deras mengucur, dan orang itu semakin menyematkan raut wajah panik di hadapan Sakura. Segera saja ia langsung berusaha mengangkat gadis itu, melihat ke dalam tasnya. Ia menemukan dompet dan ponsel. Mungkin bisa ia gunakan nanti, untuk info gadis ini, namun bukan sekarang. Ditutupnya payung hitam tadi, lalu ia menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_ menembus hujan. Pakaian warna hitam kebiruan miliknya kini bercipratan dengan darah milik gadis itu. tragis, batinnya. Gadis itu, Sakura, terlihat sangat tragis. Badannya berlumuran lumpur, tak ada yang selamat, dan orang itu tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menuju salah satu toko yang menyediakan cahaya terang untuk tempat gadis itu bisa diselamatkan, suatu toko bunga. Tak dipedulikannya badannya ikut basah bersama gadis itu, bercampur dengan darah-darah segar yang keluar, bahkan ia tak peduli bahwa angin semakin menentang langkahnya yang sedikit terseok.

Orang itu sampai di depan pintu sebuah toko bunga, _Yamanaka's Flower Shop_, lalu segera bergegas masuk ke dalamnya.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang gadis dari balik konter. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda, "ada yang bisa saya ban-SAKURA!" Ia langsung keluar dari meja konter, menghampiri orang yang menggendong sosok merah muda di tangannya. Gadis itu sangat mengenaskan, bersimbah darah. Gadis pirang itu langsung menangis melihat sahabatnya yang sangat ia kenal itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya gadis pirang itu panik, "Apapun yang Anda lakukan, terima kasih sekali! SAKURA! SAKURA! DENGARKAN AKU! APAKAH BISA DENGAR? TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS! SAKURA DALAM BAHAYAA!" pekik gadis itu panik. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura. Kedua orang tua gadis itu langsung keluar menuju toko, dan langsung panik saat melihat sosok merah muda yang bergelimangan darah itu semakin memucat, "KAA-SAN! SAKURA SEMAKIN MENDINGIN!"

"Tenanglah, Ino! Kami sedang memanggil ambulas, mereka akan sampai 5 menit lagi!" sahut ibu Ino dengan suara tak kalah panik, "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"SANGAT BURUK, KAA-SAN! YA AMPUN, SAKURA! APA YANG IA LAKUKAN TADI? CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU!" bentak gadis pirang itu kepada orang yang tengah meletakkan Sakura ke sebuah bangku panjang di toko. Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Saat aku menemukannya, ia telah terbaring dengan darah yang berlumuran di badannya. Ia sangat kritis saat kutemui tadi. Ini tas dan payungnya," ujar orang itu lalu memberikan tas yang basah dan payung hitam yang setengah rusak, "sepertinya ia terjebak dalam badai."

"SAKURA! KAU BODOHHH!" pekik Ino kepada gadis merah muda yang tengah terbaring lemah itu, "AH! PONSEL! MANA PONSELMU, _FOREHEAD_! NAH INI DIA!" Ino langsung memencet digit angka dengan tangan bergetar. Tangannya ikut berlumur darah Sakura. Orang itu mengangguk paham. Namanya Sakura, ya? tanya orang itu dalam hati. Orang itu –lebih tepatnya pemuda itu, hanya terduduk dengan tenang di samping gadis yang terbaring lemah di dekatnya. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan semburat paniknya. Ia hanya ingin bebas hari ini dari rumahnya, dan langsung disambut dengan gadis berlumur darah tengah badai tadi?

"TANTE? INI AKU, INO! SAKURA TELAH SAM..SAMPAI DI TE-TEMPAT KAMI! SA-SAKURA AKAN KA-KAMI BAWA KE RSU! SE-SEBAIKNYA TANTE KE-KEMBALI KE RSU SETELAH BEKERJA! JA-JANGAN PULANG DULU! SAKURA.. SAKURA DALAM BAHAYA, TANTE!" Suara bersahutan dengan telepon yang dilakukan Ino memecahkan keheningan suasana yang ditemani oleh derasnya badai. Syukurlah, ponsel Sakura dimatikan saat ia ingin pergi tadi. Jadi, tak merusak sirkuit di dalamnya. Dan untung saja, ponsel itu tahan air, hanya saja tak tahan bila dibiarkan berlama-lama di dalam air. Bunyi sirine darurat dari ambulans pun terdengar. Langsung saja Ino menyuruh para suster untuk keluar membawakan kasur beroda dari dalam mobil. Kedua orang tua Ino ikut serta, menemani Ino menuju RSU Konoha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak mau ikut?" tanya Ino pada pemuda yang tampak ragu di hadapannya, "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya ke ibunya!" Pemuda itu tampak ragu sejenak, lalu memilih untuk mengangguk pelan. Ia juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk penjelasan ke ibu gadis itu nanti, bukan? Ia mengikuti Ino dari belakang, dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Bajunya yang bericikan darah, ia biarkan saja. Ia berpikir ia harus langsung selesaikan semua ini dengan ringkas dan cepat, lalu kembali menyelesaikan semua urusan hidupnya. Ia langsung masuk ke mobil ambulans, mengambil tempat di kursi panjang hijau lumut sebelah gadis pirang yang belum ia kenal. Gadis itu menangis terisak seraya memegang lengan kiri Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang berdarah terkena darah Sakura. Kedua orang tua gadis itu yang duduk di hadapannya hanya menatap Sakura dengan sendu, kecuali ibu gadis itu yang tampaknya lebih melankolis, ia menangis dengan membawa sapu tangan warna hijau.

"Oh iya, pemuda," ujar gadis pirang itu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "siapa namamu? Masa aku harus memanggilmu pemuda terus-terusan?" Gadis itu memberikan tangannya ke pemuda yang tampak cuek itu, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku sahabat dari gadis ini. Gadis ini namanya Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkannya.."

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu. Ia menjabat tangan gadis bernama Ino itu dengan cepat, lalu langsung memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya, "Uchiha Sasuke."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: AKHIRNYA MULTI-CHAP PERTAMA YANG BIKIN AKU SREG NERUSINNYA! T^T BIASANYA AKU HANYA SUKA MEMBUAT **_**LONG ONESHOT**_**, KALI INI AKHIRNYA AKU MOOD BIKIN MULTI-CHAP! HUAHAHAH! Pairing seperti biasa, fav pairing, Tomat Merah Jambu! Ngahahah XD #plakk Ah, review, onegaai? Aku baru kali ini semangat bikin multi-chap == mohon bantuannya dan kritiknya =="**

**28/04/12 -kags**


	2. Chapter 2 : Badai Pertemuan

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, misstypo(s), multi-chapter, long-chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Badai Pertemuan**

Kalau saja seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak memilih keluar dari rumah pada badai itu, mungkin ia tak bertemu dengan seorang Haruno Sakura yang membujur kaku berdarah-darah di jalanan yang tak jauh dari distriknya, distrik Uchiha. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia merasa apa pun ia tak tahu. Ia harus berusaha tetap tenang, meski dalam hatinya bergemuruh perasaan bingung yang semakin merembes masuk.

Dihari penuh badai itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlibat adu cekcok dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, perihal semua perbuatannya selama di Konoha. Sasuke memilih untuk diam saja, namun semua perkataan Itachi tak bisa ia remehkan. Bahkan, Itachi pernah berjanji suatu saat ia akan mengembalikan adiknya ke Kiri, bersama kedua orang tuanya yang bahkan tak menganggapnya –setidaknya itulah tanggapan dari Sasuke terhadap kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Sasuke!" bentak Itachi tak menghilangkan sosok tampan di tubuhnya, "Bisakah kau menghargaiku sedikit saja? Kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan setelah bersama denganku!"

"Itu karena kau yang seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruhku, Itachi," sahut Sasuke dingin. Diseruputnya lagi jus tomat di tangannya, "lagipula yang menginginkanku di Konoha itu si tua bangka itu."

"Tua bangka siapa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan nada seram, "Sekali lagi kau menghina kedua orang tua kita dengan nada kurang ajar, aku tak akan main-main untuk mengembalikanmu ke Kiri!"

"Jangan!" seru Sasuke, "Aku tak tahan dengan mereka!"

"Kau ini anak macam apa, Sasuke? Dengan kedua orang tua sendiri pun bahkan kau tak betah?" gertak Itachi. Tangannya bersiap untuk menampar pipi mulus adiknya, "Kalau kau sekali lagi tak menghargaiku di Konoha ini, akan kukembalikan kau ke Kiri!"

"Tak akan! Aku akan pergi darimu saat kau berusaha membawaku ke Kiri!" sahut Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, salah satu keluarga terpandang di Kiri dan Konoha, yang terkenal dingin dan sangat menjaga perasaannya agar tak terlalu _keluar_. Berbeda dengan Itachi, yang terkadang bisa sangat konyol di suatu saat, namun tak sekarang. Aura menyeramkan mengelilinginya dengan pekat, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tak menganggapnya remeh. Memang, Itachi bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap remeh, kecuali bagi Sasuke selama ini. Ia bahkan mengikuti Itachi hanya karena desakan orang tuanya, yang sangat ingin dijauhinya. Wajahnya tampan, dengan kulit putih halus, mata obsidian, tinggi proporsional dan bakat akademis maupun non akademisnya yang bagus. Meskipun di Kiri ia sering membolos, dan itu membuat Fugaku –ayahnya jengkel, hal itu tak membuat otaknya tak kehabisan ilmu. Tak ada kata bocor ilmu dari otaknya. Ia hanya ikut sekolah saat ujian dan hari-hari penting saja, dan bahkan ia senang sekali memainkan hati para _fangirls_nya yang membuatnya tak pernah kehabisan stok _fangirls_ yang tergila-gila dan mau melakukan apapun untuknya. Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya, yang tentu saja berbeda 180 derajat darinya.

Uchiha Itachi tergolong Uchiha yang memiliki tingkat intelijensi tinggi, terbukti dari semua bakat-bakatnya yang turun ke adiknya. Meski adiknya pernah mampu menyainginya, tentu saja ia lebih memiliki pengalaman dibanding adiknya yan sering bertindak serampangan. Ia bingung dengan adiknya itu, yang diperhatikan pun tak mau. Diabaikan ia malah semakin _liar_. Itachi memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung dengan warna mata obsidian dan guratan luka di kedua pipinya yang memanjang ke bawah. Terlihat seperti kerutan, mungkin.

"Jadi maumu itu apa, hah, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas, Itachi! Bebas!" sahut Sasuke kesal. Disesapnya lagi jus tomat di tangannya, "Lagipula kalau aku di Konoha, katamu, aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun sesukaku!"

"Tanpa sesukamu!" jawab Itachi, "Ini rumahku, rumah kita. Aturan bersama!"

"Masa bodoh dengan aturan, Itachi!" balas Sasuke. Jus tomat di tangannya telah habis, lalu ia beranjak ke kulkas dapur Itachi, "Dimana jus tomatnya? Kok habis!"

"Belilah sendiri!" pekik Itachi dari luar dapur, "Aku ingin ke rumah Hana! Kau jaga rumah! Kalau mau keluar kunci pintunya, taruh di bawah pot bunga seperti biasanya!"

"Iya, iya!" sahut Sasuke, "Pulanglah larut malam!"

"Terserahlah!" sahut Itachi. Bunyi berdebam pintu diikuti dengan bunyi mobil menderu kuat mengakhiri percakapan keduanya. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, lalu mengambil sweter hitam kebiruan miliknya, lalu bergegas menuju ke distrik perkotaan yang agak jauh dari distrik Uchiha. Ia melangkah menuju rak sepatu, memakai sepatu kets warna hitam miliknya, lalu melihat ke arah wadah payung.

"Sial! Ia tak meninggalkan payung!" geramnya. Ia langsung melangkah keluar, mengunci rumahnya, meletakkan kuncinya di bawah pot bunga kamelia yang terguyur hujan, lalu melihat ke arah langit yang menghitam. Badai tak kunjung reda, namun kebosanannya di rumah mengalahkan rasa ragunya. Ia menuruni undakan rumahnya, lalu berjalan menuju minimarket dengan mantap. Deru hujan semakin deras. Nafasnya terasa semakin menghangat. Tak diperdulikannya tatapan dari balik jendela-jendela rumah yang dilihatnya, tatapan pengaguman. Baginya, hal seperti itu hanya akan menghalangi semua aktivitasnya. Ia berjalan dengan tubuh tegap menuju minimarket.

Badai semakin bergelung-gelung di udara, menari-nari menghalangi semua orang untuk keluar dari rumah. Sasuke sedikit lagi sampai di minimarket, namun sekelebat bayangan hitam lewat di depannya. Ia langsung terjengkang ke belakang, dan _bayangan hitam_ itu langsung menabrak dinding pagar sebuah rumah. Tentu hal ini membuatnya kaget, namun langsung disembunyikannya dengan cepat perasaan yang membuat jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat itu. Seorang Uchiha terjengkang ke belakang karena kaget? Konyol.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Kembali ia lihat _bayangan_ itu, yang memiliki gagang besi berkayu eboni di bawahnya, dan memang berwarna hitam, "Ternyata hanya payung.." Ia berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena lumpur. Hujan mengguyur deras membuat rambutnya yang tegak menjadi ciut ke bawah. Ia mengambil payung itu, dan melihat pola bunga-bunga Sakura kecil yang kontras dengan warna payung yang hitam besar. Ia mengambil payung itu, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Setelah dirasa tak ada orang, ia ambil payung itu dan memakainya. Ia berjalan melewati jalan dimana payung itu terbang ke arahnya. Tidak, pasti ada orang yang punya payung ini, bukan, Sasuke? Mengapa tak kau cari tahu saja?

Ia berjalan membelok ke kiri, ke tempat asal dimana payung itu bisa melayang lurus ke depannya. Jalanan itu penuh dengan genangan lumpur kecokelatan, dan dari arah selokan.. ia melihat cairan keminyakan warna merah gelap yang terselubung. Ia berusaha untuk menganggapnya hal biasa, namun sepertinya payung itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan darah yang keluar di selokan. Ia berjalan dengan tenang mengikuti aliran darah itu berasal, meski ia tahu itu bukan hal yang penting, namun.. ayolah, ia masih punya sisi manusiawi, bukan?

Saat sampai seperempat jalan, aliran darah itu terasa semakin mengabur, dan akhirnya tak berbekas sama sekali. Ia mencari-cari asal darah itu, dan menemukan hal yang membuatnya semakin tercengang terkejut. Ia melepaskan payung hitam yang dipakainya, namun kembali memakainya. Tak percaya, ia langsung menghampiri sosok itu, namun masih dengan perangai tenangnya.

"Ini payungmu?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Tak ada respon dari gadis itu. Gadis merah muda itu tampak sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, seluruh badannya memucat. Sasuke bingung harus memulai semuanya darimana, ia pun masih bimbang untuk menolong gadis ini atau tidak. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, tak ada orang. Terpaksa, ia menggendong gadis itu, setelah ia menutup payung itu dengan cepat. Cepat, cepat, Sasuke. Seonggok daging yang hampir tak bernyawa ada di tanganmu! Badannya gugup setengah mati, darah keluar semakin banyak dari hidung, bibir dan kepala belakang gadis merah muda itu. Ia bergetar semakin hebat, pengaruh kedinginan dan tambahan seonggok daging di kedua lengan kekarnya saat ini. Tak ada pilihan lain, mungkin Itachi benar, di Konoha bisa membuat hidupnya semakin _berbeda_. DAN KEADAAN INI BENAR-BENAR GAWAT! pekiknya dalam hati. Ia menyumpah-nyumpah kepada Itachi di dalam hatinya seraya membawa gadis itu dengan langkah lebar dan cepatnya. Payung ia sangkutkan di jari telunjuk kanannya yang semakin memutih. Ia tetap memaksakan semua pandangannya yang kelamaan mulai mengabur perlahan-lahan. Tidak, ia tahu ia harus menolong gadis ini dulu, tekadnya dalam hati. Ia pun langsung berlari membuat kecipak-kecipak becekan yang mengotori jins birunya. Ia mengumpat-umpat untuk badai berkepanjangan hari ini. Wajah gadis itu di tutupnya dengan menggunakan rambut merah muda yang terkesan unik milik gadis itu. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain menolong gadis ini membawakannya ke sebuah toko yang masih buka dengan cahaya kehijauan di ujung jalan, _Yamanaka's Flower Shop_, dan meski seorang Uchiha tampak konyol ke toko bunga sekali pun, ia tetap bersikeras kesana. Perasaan bingung dan panik merembes ke dalam hatinya, yang membuat penampilannya semakin kacau. Seorang Uchiha tampak panik? Langka!

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang gadis muda berambut pirang ekor kuda yang menyapa Sasuke dan gadis itu yang sepertinya membawa kejutan tersendiri bagi gadis itu, "ada yang bisa saya ban-SAKURA" gadis itu memekik keras. Sasuke berjengit mendengarnya, namun dihiraukannya. Ia langsung menaruh gadis merah muda itu ke bangku panjang di dalam toko. Gadis itu langsung keluar dari konter dan menghampiri gadis merah muda yang semakin memucat di hadapannya. Nafasnya semakin memburu dan hangat, namun wajah gadis itu langsung disibak oleh gadis pirang yang membuat nafasnya semakin tercekal. Gadis itu cukup rupawan, ternyata. Dan ia tak menyadarinya selama menggendongnya tadi? Cukup bodoh bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya gadis pirang itu sarkastik, "Apapun yang Anda lakukan, terima kasih sekali! SAKURA! SAKURA! DENGARKAN AKU! APAKAH BISA DENGAR? TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS! SAKURA DALAM BAHAYAA!" pekik gadis itu panik. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi cekung milik gadis merah muda itu. Kedua orang tua gadis pirang langsung menghambur keluar menuju toko, dan langsung panik saat melihat sosok merah muda yang bergelimangan darah itu semakin memucat, "KAA-SAN! SAKURA SEMAKIN MENDINGIN!" Sasuke semakin panik. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya, seorang gadis rupawan berdarah-darah di hadapannya. Kalau karena melihat ketampananannya, sih, biasa. Lah ini? Orang dia nggak tahu apa-apa, langsung pingsan darah-darah begitu saja!

"Tenanglah, Ino! Kami sedang memanggil ambulas, mereka akan sampai 5 menit lagi!" sahut ibu gadis pirang itu dengan suara tak kalah panik, "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Jadi nama mereka Ino dan Sakura, ya? Ino yang pirang, lalu Sakura yang merah muda..

"SANGAT BURUK, KAA-SAN! YA AMPUN, SAKURA! APA YANG IA LAKUKAN TADI? CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU!" bentak Ino kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Saat aku menemukannya, ia telah terbaring dengan darah yang berlumuran di badannya. Ia sangat kritis saat kutemui tadi. Ini tas dan payungnya," jawab Sasuke lalu memberikan tas yang basah dan payung hitam yang setengah rusak bercorak Sakura yang ia temui tadi, "sepertinya ia terjebak dalam badai."

"SAKURA! KAU BODOHHH!" pekik Ino kepada Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah itu, "AH! PONSEL! MANA PONSELMU, _FOREHEAD_! NAH INI DIA!" Ino langsung memencet digit angka dengan tangan bergetar. Tangannya ikut berlumur darah Sakura. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut, sesekali melihat ke arah Sakura. Sasuke terduduk dengan tenang di samping gadis yang terbaring lemah di dekatnya. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan semburat paniknya. Ia hanya ingin bebas hari ini dari rumahnya, dan langsung disambut dengan gadis berlumur darah tengah badai tadi? Bagaimana reaksi Itachi jika ia tahu kalau Sasuke telah membuat keributan di 3 hari pertamanya di Konoha? Ino tampak sangat panik berbicara dengan telepon, dan Sasuke menerka itu adalah orang tuanya Sakura.

"TANTE? INI AKU, INO! SAKURA TELAH SAM..SAMPAI DI TE-TEMPAT KAMI! SA-SAKURA AKAN KA-KAMI BAWA KE RSU! SE-SEBAIKNYA TANTE KE-KEMBALI KE RSU SETELAH BEKERJA! JA-JANGAN PULANG DULU! SAKURA.. SAKURA DALAM BAHAYA, TANTE!" ujar Ino dengan suara keras agar tak tertutup dengan badai yang masih berderu keras di luar. Suara sirine darurat ambulans pun menghampiri semuanya yang ada di toko bunga itu, langsung saja Ino berlari keluar dan menyuruh semua suster untuk membawa Sakura secepatnya ke RSU. Ia meronta-ronta, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak mau ikut? Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya ke ibunya."

"Baiklah." Sasuke beranjak dari bangku panjang itu. tempat tidur beroda itu telah ternoda dengan banyak darah Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya tak menutupi muka rupawannya lagi, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke dibesitkan dengan rasa ragu. Ia sendiri masih punya urusan, bukan? Lagipula hal ini tak begitu penting. Namun.. Ia memang harus bertanggung jawab, bukan? Ia mengikuti Ino dari belakang, dengan setengah hati, karena rasa bingung, panik, ragu dan cemas masih berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia juga takut, Itachi akan mengomel padanya, lagi, karena masalah ini.

Sasuke sampai di atas ambulans dan langsung duduk di bangku panjang warna hijau lumur di sebelah Ino. Ino menangis terisak di sebelah Sakura, sedangkan kedua orang tua Ino tampak sangat sedih. Sasuke hanya menahan semburat kekhawatirannya.

"Oh iya, pemuda," ujar gadis pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "siapa namamu? Masa aku harus memanggilmu pemuda terus-terusan?" Gadis itu memberikan tangannya ke Sasuke yang tampak cuek, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku sahabat dari gadis ini. Gadis ini namanya Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkannya.."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia menjabat tangan gadis bernama Ino itu dengan cepat, lalu langsung memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" tanya Ino tak percaya, "Pantas saja wajahmu sedikit mirip dengannya.. Ah, apa kau kenal Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke mengangguk. Bahkan orang itulah yang menjadi akar dari semua masalah ini. Sasuke mengumpat jengkel dalam hatinya, "Ah! Senang sekali! Itachi-senpai tinggal di distrik Uchiha, bukan?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk cepat, "Kau kenal Itachi-senpai darimana?"

"Karena dia satu keluarga denganku," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia tak mau mengakui bahwa lelaki konyol nan jenaka yang terkadang menjadi sosok mengerikan itu adalah kakaknya.

"Oh, benar juga, ya.. Pantas kalian mirip." Sasuke menghembus nafas lega karena Ino memilih untuk tak terlalu panjang memikirkan semuanya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke Sakura. RSU Konoha telah berada di depan mata, ambulans pun berhenti. Semuanya bergegas keluar dari mobil. Ino langsung memegang pinggiran kasur beroda itu, lalu berlari mendampingi Sakura menuju ruang UGD. Sasuke dan kedua orang tua Ino hanya menjajari tempat tidur itu, berjalan di belakangnya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan karena Ino terkenal dengan _nekat_.

"Silahkan tunggu disini, Nona!" bentak seorang suster dengan emosi, "Kami perlu penanganan khusus untuk Nona Haruno. Shizune! Tolong panggilkan Misaki untuk berjaga di depan pintu UGD!"

"Baik!" seorang suster berambut hitam pendek segera berlari menuju tempat dimana para suster berkumpul untuk bersiap-siap pulang dari shift kerjanya. Sasuke mengekori suster itu dengan matanya, namun suster itu langsung lenyap di belokan. Sasuke pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan ruang UGD yang berada di dekat dinding putih yang dingin itu. Ino berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk menenangkannya. Tch, dasar perempuan, umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sesosok berambut merah muda kejinggaan keluar dari belokan, berlari dengan cemas, diikuti oleh suster berambut hitam pendek bernama Shizune tadi. Di papan namanya tertulis lengkap, Misaki Haruno, ibu Sakura.

"AH!" serunya histeris, "APA YANG TERJADI PADA PUTRIKU?" Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka kaget seraya membiarkan air mata menurun dari matanya dengan deras. Kedua orang tua Ino langsung membantu Shizune untuk menenangkan Misaki, sedangkan Ino berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke.

"Sas, tolong jelasin ke Tante Misaki, ya." Ino menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, lalu duduk di sebelah Misaki yang di dudukkan di dekat Sasuke, "Tante, pemuda ini yang membawa Sakura ke rumahku."

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN SAKURA?" seru Misaki histeris seraya mengguncang-guncangkan badan tegap Sasuke. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, rasa dalam hatinya terkocok dengan tak menentu seiring dengan guncangan badannya, "JAWAB, NAK!"

"Ia.. Ia.." ujar Sasuke terbata. Belum selesai semua masalahnya, sesosok lelaki berambut panjang menghampirinya, semakin menambah mimpi buruknya.

"APA YANG KAU PERBUAT, SASUKE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Dan voila! Fic ini hanya dibuat selama 2 jam! Dan itu menghabiskan waktu tidurku T^T Aku membuatnya pukul 23.15 karena ide ini langsung keluar begitu saja. Dan sekarang pukul 01.10 PAGI! Untuk fic ini, mungkin aku akan tambahkan sedikit OC seperti nama ibu dan ayah Sakura, lalu ayah dan ibu Ino –masih perkiraan, sih. Untuk sifat Sasuke disini, agak OOC ya ^^" ah, maafkan daku kalau MD tak terurus lagi *bowed* Yosh, saatnya iklan!  
**

**Langit Senja Kemarin**

_Langit senja kemarin indah, ya! Gradasi warna jingga bercampurannya mengingatkanku akan semua kenangan yang kau berikan untukku, semuanya, Naruto!/Hinata's POV/NaruHina/Team 7 deathdate!/AU/OOC/ONESHOT_

**Aku Tak Mengerti **

_Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau tinggalkanku saat aku mulai mengerti bahwa rasa nyaman ini adalah rasa cintaku yang besar padamu, Haruno Sakura../Sasuke's POV/SasuSaku/Team 7 deathdate!/AU/OOC/ONESHOT_

**Musim Salju Tahun Lalu**

_Kau masih ingat, tidak? Di musim salju tahun lalu, kita masih bisa berdua, Sasuke../"Kau tahu, mungkin kita memang harus berjalan berdua."/Sakura's POV/SakuSasu/Team 7 deathdate!/AU/OOC/ONESHOT_

**Terima Kasih, Sensei!**

_Kami rindu semuanya darimu, Sensei! Terima kasih atas semuanya! –anak tercintamu, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto./"Murid-muridmu sangat merindukanmu, Kakashi-nii.."/Letter's POV/Team 7/Team 7 deathdate!/AU/OC/OOC/long-ONESHOT_

**Adik Bidadari**

_Kata ibu, kata kerja kedua yang paling indah di dunia setelah mencintai adalah menolong../"Aku benci kamu, Sasuke!"/Chibi ItaSasu/NO YAOI/AU/OOC/ONESHOT_

**Nyanyi Sunyi Sakura**

_Di surga nanti, aku bisa bicara, Bu. Tak hanya mulutku, tapi juga semua anggota tubuhku. Hebat, kan, Bu?/Sakura terlahir bisu dan tuli../ChibiSakuHina/NO YURI/AU/OOC/ONESHOT_

**Our Biggest Secret**

_Ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki rahasia terbesar! Yaitu../IA MENGENAKAN KAKI PALSU?/SasuNaru/AU/OOC/ONESHOT/NO YAOI_

**BANYAK BANGET MEMBLUDAK! HUAAAH! DAN SEMUA ITU KARENA KAK INTAN RIYANI YANG NGASIH IDE BAGUS! PLOKPLOKPLOK! #plakk SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW :3**

******Chaos Seth: **akhirnya aku dapat review yang jujur! ahahah~ XDD aku akan berusaha lagi *bowed*

**harappa: **waah makasih yaaa #lambai" hawaii #plakk ah iya, soal itu, karena aku pakai ms word di laptopku yang aku pakai style ms word 2003 #jadi kelihatan aneh T^T ah, soal diksi, aku agak susah nyatuin diksi yang tepat #tapi syukurlah kalau suka XDD thanks for the review!

**karikazuka: **Wah, iya nih aku kebiasaan pakai (..) bukan (...) soalnya emang udah kebiasaan #dihajar hm, kira kira bakal jadi multichap yang panjang, dan aku akan berjuang lebih keras ! :DD Oh iya, karena author sangat malas untuk mengedit lagi bagian yang menjadi concrit, jadi mulai chapter 5 aku akan berusaha untuk tak membuat kesalahan lagi! ayayaaa XD thanks for the review!

**NAH, ARIGATOU MINNA! REVIEW, ONEGAI?**

**27/04/12 – 28/04/12 -kags**


	3. Chapter 3 : Penderitaan Keluarga Haruno

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Penderitaan Keluarga Haruno**

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Sasuke. Bertambah sudah mimpi buruknya hari ini; diomeli sang kakak – bertemu gadis berdarah – disalahkan atas semuanya – dan yang terburuk, ditampar oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi di depan banyak orang yang tercengang!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SASUKE?" seru Itachi tak percaya, "KAU BUAT ANAK ORANG MASUK UGD? AKU TAHU, KAU INI MEMANG PEMBUAT ONAR, SASUKE! SEMUA KELAKUANMU INI KELEWATAN, SASUKE!"

"T-Tapi, Itachi!" sergah Sasuke. Itachi langsung mencengkeram erat lengan Sasuke, yang langsung mengentakkan tangannya dengan keras, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? AKU MASIH ADA URUSAN DENGAN MEREKA!"

"TAPI KAU JUGA MASIH ADA URUSANKU!" sahut Itachi seraya memandang mata adiknya tajam, "DAN JUGA KIRI, KAU MASIH PUNYA URUSAN UNTUK PULANG KESANA!"

"BERKALI-KALI KUKATAKAN, AKU TAK MAU PULANG KESANA, KE NERAKA SANA!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat Itachi menampar pipi kanannya sekali lagi, "HENTIKAN, ITACHI! KAU JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DISINI!"

"KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN, SASUKE!" pekik Itachi. Tiba-tiba atmosfer di sekitar ruang UGD menjadi semakin mencengang.

"BERHENTILAH KALIAN!" pekik Ino ditengah isakannya, "SAKURA SEDANG DIRAWAT, DISINI JUGA MASIH BANYAK PASIEN! APAKAH KALIAN TAK MALU BERTENGKAR DI DEPAN RUANGAN UGD?" Itachi langsung menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang menyangga tubuh Ibu Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Su-Sudahlah, Ino.." sahut Misaki pelan, "Lagipula mereka masih punya urusan masing-masing, bukan?"

"Tapi, Tante! Mereka menganggu ketertiban!" jawab Ino, lalu menatap kedua beradik Uchiha itu sekali lagi, terutama pada Itachi, "Itachi-senpai, Sasuke sebenarnya yang menyelamatkan Sakura dari badai!" jelas Ino, "Jangan berprasangka buruk padanya!"

"Tuh, kau dengar sendiri!" sahut Sasuke dendam. Itachi melirik Ino.

"Kalau benar yang kau katakan, Ino, siapa Sakura itu?" tanya Itachi, "Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ino menghela nafas dalam. Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu secara runtutnya, Itachi-senpai.." jawab Ino, "Yang jelas, saat Sasuke ke toko kami, Sakura sudah berlumuran darah. Aku langsung mengeceknya, dan memastikan bahwa hipotermianya tak kambuh.. ternyata memang hiportemianya kambuh lagi dan sekarang ia pun kembali mendapatkan luka lamanya.." Ino kembali menangis, mengikuti Misaki yang kembali mengingat saat dimana Sakura mendapatkan luka itu.

**Flashback ON**

"Kaa-san!" sahut Sakura saat Misaki tengah melihat-lihat sayuran di suatu toko di pasar Konoha, "Nanti kita masak apa?"

"Umm.." Misaki meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, "Mungkin mi soba. Sudah lama kita tak masak itu, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk riang.

"Yeeay! Kita makan mi soba!" soraknya. Ia kembali bersemangat menemani ibunya pagi itu untuk berbelanja di pasar Konoha yang tampak sangat ramai. Misaki terus menggandeng tangan Sakura agar mereka tak terpisah.

"Berhati-hatilah dan terus mendekat dengan Kaa-san, Sakura," ujar Misaki. Sakura tersenyum mengiyakan. Sakura memegang keranjang belanjaan milik Misaki dengan erat seraya melihat-lihat toko yang dilewatinya. Mereka pun melewati toko kue, dan Sakura terhenti melihat mochi khas Suna yang terlihat nikmat.

"Kaa-san! Aku mau mochi itu!" ujar Sakura seraya menarik rok seseorang, "Kaa-san?" Dan orang itu melihatnya dengan pandangan heran, "AH! KAU BUKAN KAA-SANKU!" pekiknya histeris. Sakura melihat ke seluruh penjuru pasar, nihil. Ia tak dapat berjinjit untuk dapat melihat lebih luas. Ia tak bisa lebih tinggi dari semua orang. Alhasil, ia terduduk di depan toko kue itu, menundukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan kepalanya ke lutut dalam-dalam. Ia terisak menangis.

"Kaa-san.." isaknya, "Kaa-san dimana.." Ia mengangkat perlahan kepalanya, melihat apakah di sebelahnya telah ada seseorang yang bisa ia sebut Kaa-san. Nihil. Yang ia temui hanya boneka kecil berwarna biru, dan seorang anak yang tampak terisak mencari-cari bonekanya. Sakura langsung mengambil boneka itu, lalu memberikannya ke anak yang sedang terisak itu. Sakura kecil merasa sangat prihatin dengannya, "Punyamu?" Anak itu mengangguk lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya orang itu balik. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku.. tak tahu.." jawabnya, "Kaa-san.. menghilang."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau kubantu mencari Kaa-sanmu?" tanya anak sebaya Sakura kecil itu, "Tetapi, aku mau minta izin dulu ke Tou-san dan Aniki. Tunggu disini, ya?" Orang itu berpaling, lalu lama kelamaan menghilang di keramaian orang di pasar itu. Sakura kecil sangat senang masih ada orang yang peduli padanya, lalu ia pun menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia menunggu dengan senang di depan toko kue, hingga akhirnya anak itu datang sesuai janjinya, "Aku datang. Menunggu lama, ya?"

"Ah, tidak kok.." jawab Sakura kecil dengan senyum lepas, "Ayo, pergi.."

"Baiklah," jawab anak laki-laki itu. Mereka mencari selama 10 menit, dan akhirnya ibu Sakura ditemukan sedang menangis di bawah pohon Sakura kesukaan Sakura yang setiap hari dilewatinya saat pergi menuju sekolah, di dekat jalan raya.

"AH, KAA-SAN!" seru Sakura bahagia. Langsung saja ia memeluk ibunya yang terisak di bawah pohon, "INI SAKURA, KAA-SAN!"

"Syukurlah, Nak.." isaknya, "Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa.."

"Anak itu menemaniku, Kaa-san," jawab Sakura. Ia menunjuk ke arah anak tadi yang membantunya mencari Kaa-sannya, tepatnya anak laki-laki, "terima kasih banyak, ya!"

"Tak masalah," jawabnya. Ia pun berpaling menuju jalan raya seraya tertawa kecil, namun langkahnya terhenti dan langsung melemparkan sarung tangan ke arah Sakura yang menyusulnya, "untukmu! Jangan menangis lagi, ya!" Dan anak laki-laki itu langsung berlari seraya menatap ke arah Sakura kecil yang terpaku dengan saputangan biru muda itu.

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangannya, namun..

CKIIT! BRAKK! KYAAAA!

Sakura berusaha menyusul anak laki-laki itu, namun akhirnya sebuah truk menabraknya dari belakang. Kepalanya terbentur keras, dan segera saja ia menangis dengan keras. Misaki langsung panik dan meminta tolong. Anak laki-laki itu ikut menangis di sebelah Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Misaki saat Sakura sadar di rumah sakit, "Tak kenapa-kenapa, kan, Nak? Apa kepalamu terasa sangat sakit?"

"Sa-Sakit, Kaa-san.." jawab Sakura lemah, "Oh iya, dimana anak laki-laki tadi, Kaa-san?"

"Kau beristirahatlah dulu," ujar Misaki, "anak tadi pulang diantar kakaknya.."

"Yah, padahal Sakura belum tahu namanya, Kaa-san.." ujar Sakura menyesal, "Saku juga.. Ah! Dimana saputangan biru muda itu, Kaa-san?"

"Ini, maksudmu?" tanya Misaki saat ia mengorek isi tas kecilnya dan memberikan sekain biru bercak darah yang dipegang Sakura tadi, "Nanti Kaa-san cucikan, ya?" Sakura mengangguk lemah. Misaki langsung memeluk anaknya. Tak disangka, luka seperti ini dialami oleh orang sekecil ini. Dan, mungkin akan ada _penghubung_ antara luka ini dan masa depannya.

**Flashback OFF**

"Sakura.. punya luka di belakang kepalanya waktu kecil.." ujar Misaki di tengah isakannya. Itachi langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Jelaskan ke semuanya, Sasuke!" perintahnya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai bercerita. Apa, sih, susahnya bercerita, Sasuke?

"Tadi aku ingin beli jus di minimarket.." Sasuke memulai ceritanya, "Lalu badai bertambah deras. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun sekelebat _bayangan_ hitam melayang tepat di depan wajahku.."

"Dan ternyata itu adalah payung hitam bercorak bunga sakura." Sasuke menatap payung hitam yang tengah dipegang oleh Ibu Ino, "Aku melihat bercak darah di selokan. Mungkin payung ini punya orang itu.. Dan aku berjalan menuju arah dimana selokan itu menunjukkanku ke arah gadis itu."

"Dimana jalannya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Jalan dekat _Yamanaka's Flower Shop_, tepat di dekat tiang listrik ketiga di sebelah kanan yang baru saja ditegakkan," jawab Sasuke, "di dekat persimpangan jika belok ke kanan akan mengarah ke _Yamanaka's Flower Shop_. Gadis itu tergeletak dengan posisi kepala di dekat batu besar dekat selokan. Darah mengucur dari mulut dan hidungnya, sementara kepalanya mengucurkan darah saat aku menggendongnya." Sasuke memperlihatkan bercak darah di sweternya, "Ini bercaknya."

"Bagaimana ini.. Aku takut luka lama Sakura kembali membuka.." isak Misaki. Ia kembali menangis, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk menenangkan kecuali Sasuke dan Itachi yang tengah berdiam diri.

"Sasuke, hanya itu?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk, "Apa kau masih punya urusan disini?" Sasuke tampak ragu. Begini-begini, ia harus melihat korban yang ditolongnya tadi, bukan? Lagipula rupanya cukup rupawan! Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat rupa gadis itu," jawab Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum tipis, "kunci kutaruh di bawah pot biasa."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Nanti kalau kau pulang, aku akan meminta semua penjelasan atas hal ini, Sasuke," ujar Itachi pelan. Ia langsung melirik ke arah Ino, "dan kau, Ino. Maafkan atas mengganggu ketertiban kalian. Saya permisi." Itachi melenggang pergi dengan cepat. Dipegangnya sekali lagi luka tamparan dari Itachi oleh Sasuke. Menyakitkan, apalagi dilakukan oleh seorang kakak yang –ehm, kau segani, bukan?

"Sakit, Nak?" tanya Misaki beralih ke Sasuke, "Maaf, ya. Gara-gara Sakura yang hipotermianya kambuh, kau harus mendapat masalah seperti ini.."

"Tak apa, Bi," jawab Sasuke sopan. Ia berjengit menahan sakit saat Misaki memegang lukanya dengan lembut.

"Sebentar, ya. Bibi ambil kompres luka dulu." Misaki beranjak meninggalkan mereka semua. Sasuke masih tertunduk, lalu Ino mendekatinya.

"Itachi-senpai.." gumam Ino, "Bisa seperti itu? Bukankah ia pribadi yang tenang?"

"Ia selalu berperilaku begitu padaku, serampangan, menyeramkan, menyebalkan, seenaknya saja," jawab Sasuke. Tak sadar, ia kembali memegang pipi kanannya, seraya tersenyum kecil, "namun ada sisi lembut yang diperlihatkannya bila berada di dekatku. Ia khawatir."

"Aku pikir juga begitu," sahut Ino, "mungkin ia hanya kaget tadi karena mengetahui kau datang kesini, di depan ruang UGD pula. Lagipula, apa hubunganmu dengan Kiri, Sasuke?"

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya," jawab Sasuke pelan. Ino menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau masih syok dengan Itachi-senpai yang terlalu mendadak melakukan hal tadi," jawab Ino. Ia tersenyum tipis, "lagipula aku bisa menanyakannya ke Itachi-senpai nanti." Ino terkekeh kecil.

"Hei! Jangan!" ujar Sasuke, "Nanti kalau ia menceritakannya, ia akan memutar balikkan faktanya!"

"Tidak, pasti tidak benar," ujar Ino, "ia pribadi yang jujur, dan itu tersirat dari tatapan matanya." Ino menerawang lorong sekitar UGD yang tadinya mencekam menjadi lebih tenang. Kedua orang tuanya masih terdiam seraya berdoa dalam hati masing-masing. Sasuke masih merundukkan kepalanya, lalu Misaki muncul membawakan baskom air dengan batu es dan kain handuk di dalamnya.

"Sini, Nak," ujar Misaki. Ia menarik dagu Sasuke dan tersenyum manis, "lukamu sakit, bukan? Bibi sangat berterima kasih karena mau menyelamatkan Sakura."

"Tak apa, Bi," jawab Sasuke sopan. Ia sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, "nanti saja, Bi. Aku akan membersihkan lukanya di rumah." Misaki semakin menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat.

"Nanti lukanya tambah perih, Nak," ujar Misaki, "sini Bibi obati, ya?" Sasuke terpaksa mengangguk kecil, tak mau membuat Misaki berkecil hati. Ia sesekali meringis kesakitan saat Misaki menyentuhkan kompres itu ke pipi kanannya yang –sebelumnya, mulus, "Namamu siapa, Nak?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Bi," jawab Sasuke, "nama gadis itu siapa tadi? Sakura?" Misaki mengangguk pelan.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, Sasuke," jawab Misaki tenang, "ia memiliki sifat keibuan, sama seperti Bibi, mungkin." Misaki tertawa kecil, "Mungkin karena trauma masa kecilnya."

"Trauma?" tanya Sasuke. Ino dan keluarganya memilih menyingkir, membiarkan mereka berdua menuntaskan urusan mereka, "Trauma yang seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang Bibi ceritakan tadi," jawab Misaki, "ia pernah tertabrak mobil dan kepala belakangnya terbentur keras, demi melindungi sahabatnya waktu itu."

"Sahabat?" tanya Sasuke. Kalau ia jadi Sakura, tak mau ia menyelamatkan dan menukarkan nyawa bagi sahabat yang bahkan meninggalkannya sekarang, batin Sasuke.

"Dan sayangnya temannya itu menghilang selama 8 tahun. Ia tetap menunggunya di bawah pohon Sakura dekat pasar.." jawab Misaki seraya menerawang pikirannya ke masa lalu anaknya, "Namun ia tak pernah kembali lagi. Sebelumnya, bahkan Sakura tak tahu namanya siapa.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Seorang Sasuke, menanyakan lebih lanjut soal seseorang? Langka! "Jadi, ia bahkan tak mengenalnya dan menyelamatkannya, mengorbankan kepalanya?" Misaki mengangguk sedih.

"Dan 3 tahun lalu, ia diajak untuk mendaki gunung di Kiri, dan ia pun menderita hipotermia akut semenjak saat itu," gumam Misaki, "lain kali aku akan menjaganya lebih ketat agar ia tak kembali seperti ini.." Sasuke merasa bersalah bertanya lebih lanjut tentang hal ini.

"Haruno-san!" seru Shizune yang keluar dari ruang UGD, "Sakura sudah bisa dijenguk sekarang."

"Baiklah, Shizune." Misaki beranjak dari tempat duduknya seraya menyeka air matanya, "Terima kasih banyak!" Shizune tersenyum simpul. Misaki pun mengajak semua orang yang ikut untuk menengok keadaan Sakura yang berada di ruang UGD.

"Ah, maafkan kami, Haruno-san. Tapi yang bisa masuk hanya 2 orang," ujar Shizune mencegah mereka yang ingin masuk ke dalam. Ino menghela nafas kesal.

"Hah.. UGD ketat sekali, ya?" gumamnya kesal. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih tampak tenang, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik Tante Misaki dan Sasuke saja yang masuk!" Sasuke didorong oleh Ino untuk maju ke belakang Misaki.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalian tunggu, ya," ujar Misaki seraya tersenyum simpul. Sasuke masih tetap tenang menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Misaki masuk pertama kali ke dalam ruang UGD, dan menemukan Tsunade sedang berdiri tegap di sebelah sosok ringkih yang tengah dirawat intens di dalam ruangan besar tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Misaki. Ia langsung melihat ke arah kasur, dan menemukan anaknya masih ditopang dengan alat bantu nafas. Tak terasa matanya kembali memanas.

"Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih stabil, berkat Kami-sama, ia bisa bertahan hidup dari hipotermia akut miliknya," jawab Tsunade, "tetapi lain kali, Misaki, kau harus menjaga Sakura. Ia tak boleh keluar di musim dingin ekstrem tanpa penghangatan." Misaki mengangguk, pandangannya mengabur.

"Oh iya, Sasuke," panggil Misaki tak menghilangkan penyebab blurnya pandangan matanya, "terima kasih banyak sudah mau menyelamatkan Sakura.." Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, "Kalau saja Sakura dibiarkan sampai beberapa menit saja, mungkin nyawanya telah hilang.." Misaki terisak sedih melihat anaknya, "Untung saja masih bisa diselamatkan.."

"Tak apa, Bi," jawab Sasuke sopan. Ia langsung melenggang menuju pinggiran tempat tidur yang terbuat dari besi, yang terasa dingin di tangan Sasuke. Efek dari badai semakin memanjang, membuatnya merasa pusing. Kepalanya ia rengkuh dengan lengan kanannya, namun ia memilih untuk tak pikir panjang. Ia hanya menatap Sakura yang masih bernafas mengenakan alat bantu nafas dan selang-selang yang menancap di tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi bercak darah di tubuhnya. Wajah rupawannya semakin terlihat, namun ia masih belum bisa melihat warna mata gadis rupawan itu. Yang ia lihat hanya sosok ringkih berambut merah muda yang tengah berjuang bertahan hidup menghangatkan tubuhnya. Misaki menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Nak Sasuke," panggil Misaki. Ia menyimpulkan senyumnya, "sekali lagi Bibi mau berterima kasih banyak." Sasuke mengangguk, "Sakura akan dirawat beberapa hari, ya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Mungkin hanya 3 hari," jawab Tsunade, "tetapi selama 5 hari ia tak boleh melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas yang terlalu berat."

"Tetapi, apakah ia bisa kembali ke sosok biasanya? Apakah ia kehilangan ingatannya? Aku harap Saku bisa sembuh sebelum ayahnya datang kesini.." tanya Misaki cemas.

"Kurasa tak apa-apa, tak mungkin ingatannya akan hilang. Mungkin kepalanya hanya akan nyut-nyutan biasa, kami telah melihat ke dalam kepala Sakura. Ia akan jadi lebih sering punya masalah di kepala," jawab Tsunade. Sasuke tersentak kaget. Apakah gegar otak? "kuharap tak terjadi hal yang terlalu fatal akibat kepalanya yang berdarah tadi. Shizune dan yang lainnya masih meneliti, dan aku akan ikut meneliti sekarang." Tsunade melenggok pergi meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih membeku di dalam kamar.

"Nanti kami akan beritahu hasil ronsennya, Haruno-san." Suara berdebam pintu UGD pun mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Misaki tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya, derai air mata mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya, dan akhirnya ia pun merosot ke lantai. Ia menangis terisak tanpa suara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan iba. Gadis itu masih terlalu rupawan untuk terkena penyakit konyol seperti itu, bukan, Sasuke?

"Andai saja, aku tak menyetujuinya yang ingin ke rumah Ino.." gumam Misaki dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "Mungkin tak akan begini jadinya.."

"Tenanglah, Bibi.." gumam Sasuke, "Tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya." Misaki masih menangis terisak. Hening menyelimuti mereka, Misaki tetap menangis terisak tanpa suara. Sasuke yang prihatin dengan keluarga kecil ini pun segera merengkuh Misaki, menenangkannya, "Sudahlah, Bibi.."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke.. Kalau saja Bibi tidak mengizinkannya tadi-" Sasuke menatap ke arahnya dengan intens.

"Bibi, tenanglah. Hasil penelitian di ronsen belum sampai, bukan? Masih ada harapan untuk Saku," ujar Sasuke menenangkan Misaki, "lagipula aku yakin Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat."

"Ya, Sakura itu gadis kuat anakku," ujar Misaki seraya tersenyum getir, "dia anakku. Dia bahkan tahan untuk mengorbankan kesehatan dan hipotermia akutnya hanya demi laporan karya ilmiah.."

"Hanya demi laporan karya ilmiah?" _Tipikal gadis pekerja keras dan bodoh_, tambahnya. Misaki mengangguk, namun kembali menyeka air matanya lalu duduk di sebelah pembatas besi tempat tidur yang dingin. Sasuke merasa matanya berlinang-linang. Tidak! Bukan saatnya ia harus terharu! Tapi.. rasanya seperti.. mendapat sebuah tekanan berat di kepala. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu agar ia tak kembali melinangkan air matanya, dan lehernya pun terasa kaku! Ia bahkan tak tahu harus berpaling kemana lagi.

"Nak Sasuke," panggil Misaki seraya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, "Sakura sangat berterima kasih denganmu. Bibi bisa mendengar kata hatinya, lewat sentuhan tangan ini.." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Permisi, Bi. Saya harus pulang sekarang. Kakak saya menunggu dirumah," pamit Sasuke. Terbesit rasa kecewa di hati Misaki. Buru-buru Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "besok saya akan kesini lagi bersama kakak saya untuk menengok, setelah ia sadar." Misaki mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sopan, lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang UGD yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya sesak. Dengan nafas tersengal, ia keluar dari ruang UGD dan langsung berlari ke rumahnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Saku?" tanya Misaki saat Sasuke telah menghilang dari ruang UGD, "Akhirnya kau punya sahabat laki-laki." Misaki tertawa kecil, "Ia mengkhawatirkanmu, lho. Jangan sia-siakan pertolongannya padamu!" Tak ada jawaban. Ruangan UGD memang sangat menyesakkan, dan lagi, kau harus bertahan dengan suara alat bantu nafas dan yang lain semacamnya itu yang terkadang sangat berisik dan mengganggu ketenangan berfikir.

"Oh iya, ada Ino dan keluarganya diluar. Mau dipanggilkan?" Misaki tak berharap jawaban dari Sakura, lalu langsung pergi menuju pintu ruang UGD, melihat keluarga Yamanaka yang menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ibu Ino. Misaki menghembus nafas pasrah.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik, sudah stabil, setidaknya." Misaki tersenyum kecil. Keluarga kecil Yamanaka itu pun menghembuskan nafas lega, "Mau melihat Sakura? Ia sedang tertidur." Mereka bertiga mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Misaki menuju ruang UGD yang menyesakkan. Suara alat bantu nafas dan yang lain semacamnya tak terhindarkan dari ruang UGD.

"Ah, Sakura!" seru Ino saat melihat Sakura yang memakai alat bantu dengan kepala bagian atas yang diperban, "Ya ampun, kepalanya! Tante, Sakura kenapa?"

"Itu.. hasil ronsen belum keluar." Misaki menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua orang tua Ino mengusap pelan bahu wanita paruh baya di dekat mereka, memberikan _support_ untuknya.

"Saku masih tertidur, ya, Tante.." gumam Ino sedih, "Harusnya ia tak memaksakan diri dalam badai.."

"Sudahlah, Ino.." jawab Misaki pelan, "Sakura sedang berusaha menahan penyakitnya." Ino mengangguk. Matanya kembali memanas dan bersiap mengeluarkan uap airnya, "Wajah Sakura.. kalau tidur.. sangat manis, bukan?" Ino kembali mengangguk. Ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan wanita Haruno di dekatnya. Tak terasa air mata kembali turun dari mata _aquamarine_ miliknya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya mampu menenangkan Misaki agar tak lepas kontrol, sedangkan Ino menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang terasa sedingin besi pembatas tempat tidur ruangan UGD. Ponsel Ino berdering beberapa kali.

"Ah, SMS," ujarnya panik. Ia meraba ke sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu melihat semua SMS yang tiba di ponselnya. Ia langsung menghela nafas berat, lalu membuat SMS untuk dikirim ke banyak orang sekaligus.

_**To : -Hinata-, -Tenten-**_

_**Hari ini Saku masuk RSU Konoha. Aku tak bisa ikut kerja kelompok karena harus menjenguk Saku. Kalian kerja kelompok sendiri saja, ya? Maafkan aku dan Saku yang merepotkan. Besok kita jenguk bersama, ok?**_

Setelah memencet tombol _send_, Ino langsung memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Ia hanya ingin tenang hari ini bersama -tiba, suara pintu dibuka pun terdengar. Misaki berharap itu Shizune yang membawakan hasil ronsen dan mengatakan bahwa kepala Sakura tak apa-apa, namun takdir berkata lain. Yang muncul adalah sosok yang sangat dikenal dekat oleh Misaki, sehingga ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan sosok itu yang langsung berseru panik melihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang putih dingin itu.

"Sakura!" serunya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan.." ujar Misaki seraya tersenyum getir dan menangis erat di pelukan orang itu, "Sekarang beristirahatlah dahulu, Ayah.."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Author masih bingung sama nama OOC bagi ayahnya Sakura. Kira-kira bagusnya siapa, ya? kasih masukan, doong xD #ciri-ciri Author gak mau mikir #plakk Terima kasih telah membaca Pertemuan Badai :DD sepertinya multi-chap kali ini akan memakan banyak sekali chapter, dan kuharap kalian tak bosan untuk mengikuti terus ceritanya. Ah, iya, Author sekarang lagi sibuk buat novel yang ceritanya di wonderland. Nah, Author yang kupluk(?) satu ini agak susah buat bangkitin gimana suasananya pas si tokoh udah masuk ke dunia wonderland. Ada yang bisa bantu Author? O.o #Author ngebayangin muka mesem-mesem para senpai yang ngajarin Author karena kebodohan Author yang lemot dan susah menerima ide #plakk Soal flame? yah saya tetep terima, kok, SUNGGUH! justru flame itu malah saya tanggap dengan senang hati ^o^v  
**

**Saatnya balas review! :3**

******harappa: **waah sekarang udah tau, kan? ^^'a ahahah trims atas perbaikannya, nanti aku perbaiki lagi, kok, harappa-san ^o^ waah senangnya di fav :'3**  
karikazuka:** aku juga biasanya ngetik pake 8 tangan tau T^T itu hanya aku ambil sebagian dari para POV, kok, ehehe ^^ waah pasti ku PM kok ! aku semangat update sehari sekali huahahah xDD

**Minamoto Sayaka: **ah, trims yah sayaka-san :'3 terharu #plak Oh iya, soal flame itu gapapa kok sayaka-san, soalnya orang-orang punya cara tersendiri untuk menyampaikan pendapat, bukan? Nyahahah ini udah update! trims for review!

**No Name: **wah, iya, nih. aku cuma bikin POV dari keduanya, dan setelahnya mungkin akan banyak sekali perpindahan latar -err, seperti chapter ini, mungkin #dihajar. Nah, itutuh, kesan lebaynya Author vs Ino udah keluar! ahahah X3 Thanks for review!

**Reviewnya membantu sekali! Terima kasih banyak! Oke, saatnya review lagi, onegaaaaii?**

**29/04/12 -kags**


	4. Chapter 4 : Uchiha Bersaudara

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Uchiha Bersaudara**

Sasuke menapakkan kakinya lurus ke depan, maunya ia langsung pulang dan mencuci sweternya dari bekas noda darah yang mulai meluntur. Badai tak lagi datang, ia malah bersembunyi dan menampakkan semburat kemerahan sore yang tampak menyilaukan. Matanya masih berkunang, mungkin pengaruh berdiri di tengah badai cukup lama. Begitu saja ia sudah pusing, apalagi dengan seorang penderita hipotermia akut? Badai memang cukup dingin di Konoha, dan apalagi sebentar lagi akan menyongsong musim salju. Makin lengkap saja penderitaan gadis itu, batinnya. Namun, dibalik keprihatinannya terhadap Sakura, masih ada kegusaran tersembunyi di hatinya. Kegusaran bertemu Itachi nanti.

Ia telah menyiapkan berbagai alibi untuk mematahkan kata-kata tajam yang sering keluar dari Itachi, namun ia selalu saja menggantinya dengan yang lain yang lain dan yang lain hingga membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Mungkin, ia butuh penyegaran, dan itu dilakukannya dengan melangkahkan kaki menuju supermarket dekat RSU. Saat memasuki supermarket, udara sejuk menyambutnya –bila Sasuke yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bisa dikatakan _sejuk_ baginya. Ia langsung melenggok menuju rak minuman, mengambil sekotak jus tomat yang akan diminumnya nanti dirumah. Ah, tomat maniak, rupanya.

"Ini uangnya," ujar Sasuke di kasir seraya memberikan uang kepada sang penjaga kasir yang memperhatikannya seraya menghitung harga barang belanjaan Sasuke. Para karyawan supermarket itu pun banyak yang melirik ke arahnya, entah itu dengan tatapan iri, sirik bahkan suka. Ia memilih untuk tak ambil pusing. Diambilnya kembalian itu dengan cepat, lalu kembali ia tapaki lanskap tanah Konoha yang tampak lembab karena badai tadi. Genangan air kian menyurut. Banyak orang-orang yang mulai keluar rumah. Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang, namun dalam hatinya tersimpan kegusaran amat sangat. Ia bingung, harus berkata apa di depan Itachi nanti.

Itachi bilang ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya dirumah. Ia bahkan tak tahu arti kata _menyelesaikan_ itu sendiri baginya. Mungkin _menyelesaikan_ dengan cara kasar? Mengembalikannya ke Kiri? Tidak! Ia akan memberontak dan menolak, dan sekali lagi, kabur dari rumah jikalau itu terjadi.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di gerbang besar distrik Uchiha. Ia sedikit gentar, takut. Tangannya bergetar hebat, efek dari badai dan berat badan gadis tadi membuat tangannya semakin melemas. Matanya kembali berkunang, namun ia yakin dalam hatinya bahwa tak akan terjadi apa-apa bila ia terus bersabar. Ia menangguhkan kekuatan dalam hatinya, lalu berjalan dengan mantap menuju salah satu rumah di dekat taman distrik, rumah nomor 8, rumah Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya, iblis mimpi buruknya. Ia ragu untuk menapaki undakan rumahnya, yang bahkan terasa sangat banyak di hadapannya. Ia ragu, apakah kakaknya akan mengembalikannya ke Kiri bila ia berkata jujur, sekali ini saja? Ia tahu alasan pasti mengenai kepindahannya ke Konoha, terlalu pahit rasanya bila kita dianggap sebagai sebuah paket barang yang dipindah-pindah tangankan kesana kemari. Dengan ketangguhannya, yang ia sebutkan daritadi, ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu eboni besar itu dengan mantap.

"Tak akan ada hal gawat yang terjadi.." Kalimat itu seakan menjadi doa dalam hatinya yang selalu ia bacakan setiap menaiki satu undakan. Dan tepat di undakan terakhir, saat ia telah memegang gagang pintu besi itu, nafasnya tercekat. Pintu besi itu masih dingin sekali, teringat dengan pemisah ranjang dingin milik gadis itu. Kembali direngkuhnya kepalanya yang semakin sakit, efek badai. Efek badai, efek badai. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memutar kenop pintu, dan tak terkunci! "Kau hebat, Itachi. Mau mengundang maling, heh?" Sasuke berjalan menuju rak sepatu, lalu masuk ke ruang tamu. Ia menahan nafas saat melihat Itachi yang menatapnya dingin.

"Duduklah," suruh Itachi. Sasuke langsung duduk di sebelah kakaknya dengan kaku. Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, harus rileks! batin Sasuke. Itachi menatapnya, lalu kembali melihat channel tv, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sudah menceritakannya tadi, kan?" jawab Sasuke malas, "Lagipula, sumpah demi apapun, aku tak melakukan apa-apa dengan gadis itu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah badai seperti itu? Kau tak peduli kesehatanmu, heh?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke sadar, kakaknya mengkhawatirkannya, namun tak ambil pusing dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin minum jus tomat." Sasuke menunjukkan kantung putih berisi jus tomat sekotak yang ia beli tadi, "Jus tomat habis di kulkas!"

"Hanya demi jus tomat?" tanya Itachi tak percaya. Mungkin alasan gadis itu tak masuk akal, namun alasan adiknya jauh lebih _langka_! "Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hanya sedikit demam," jawab Sasuke, "tapi mataku berkunang-kunang."

"Mungkin kau akan pingsan," ujar Itachi, "mungkin wajahmu akan tampak lucu bila pingsan. Pingsanlah sekarang! Biar kupotret!" Sisi iseng Itachi kembali lagi. Sasuke mendengus jengkel.

"Berhentilah, Itachi! Jangan membuatku malu lagi!" sahut Sasuke, "Oh iya, kapan aku masuk sekolah?" Itachi menimbang-nimbang.

"Besok, mungkin," jawab Itachi tak acuh. Ia lebih memilih memindahkan channel tv. Sasuke beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil cangkir plastik, "kemarilah kesini, bodoh! Aku sedang bicara dengan siapa, sih?"

"Sabarlah sedikit, Baka aniki! Aku sedang ingin minum jus tomat!" sahut Sasuke dari arah dapur. Ia pun kembali dengan membawa cangkir plastik penuh berisi jus tomat, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sasuke dongkol. Ia meminum jus tomatnya.

"Kau ketemu gadis itu secara tak sengaja bukan?" Sasuke masih menenggak minumnya seraya mengangguk kecil, "Apakah itu bukan suatu kebetulan yang terencana?" PRHHFTT! Sasuke tersedak mendengarnya dan segera memuncratkan semua jus tomat yang berada di mulutnya. Entah ada apa, sensenya dengan jus tomat sedikit berkurang dengan perkataan Itachi tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Itachi? Mana mungkin!" seru Sasuke.

"Memang, sih, aku belum melihatnya secara intens.." gumam Itachi, "Tapi aku tahu dari Ino, dia itu gadis baik-baik."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk, "Mengapa tak kau saja yang dekati dia?"  
"Sori saja, aku sudah punya," jawab Itachi. Sasuke mendengus pelan, "lagipula ia cocok denganmu, kok. Aku sudah pernah lihat dia di drama khusus yang dipentaskan oleh sekolah Ino."

"Dia anak klub drama?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk.

"Ia pasti cocok denganmu," ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum usil, "lagipula gadis macam mana yang mau menembus badai untuk ke rumah temannya dan mengerjakan tugas dari seorang guru yang bahkan kelewat disiplin?"

"Gadis itu aneh, Itachi," ujar Sasuke. Ia kembali meminum jus tomatnya, "badai saja sudah membuatnya hipotermia. Ia, kan, bisa saja lari menembus badai.."

"Mungkin ia mempertahankan payung," ujar Itachi menganalisis, "dari payung itu terlihat keadaannya yang rusak sebagian, seperti dipaksa melawan arus angin."

"Mungkin karena itu ia kehabisan tenaga, dan ia jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Kepalanya membentur sesuatu, lalu payungnya pun berlari ke arahmu," sambung Itachi. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu semuanya, heh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Diceritakan Ino tentang kronologinya, namun analisisnya aku buat sendiri. Besok aku ingin menjenguknya dan membuktikan apakah analisisku ini benar adanya atau tidak," jawab Itachi, "kau gantilah swetermu itu! Jorok!" Sasuke menumpahkan jus tomatnya ke celana jins hitam yang dikenakan Itachi, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya melakukan yang semestinya kulakukan." Sasuke berlalu dengan hati yang lega. Ia segera melepas sweternya yang penuh lumpur dan bercak darah, lalu membawanya ke mesin cuci. Kaus putih miliknya basah, dan itu artinya ia harus menggantinya, "Hari ini giliranmu mencuci, Itachi!" pekik Sasuke dari arah kamar mandi. Itachi mendecak kesal.

"Ck! Iya!" pekiknya tak acuh seraya melihat channel tv yang sedang menayangkan film kesukaannya, _The Hunger Games_, "Cepat keringkan badanmu! Nanti sakit!"

"Iya! Berisik!" sahut dari arah kamar mandi. Itachi tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali fokus ke tvnya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada, jins biru miliknya yang basah dan bebercak lumpur belum ia buka. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan bergegas mengganti jinsnya, memakai kaus oblong santai, lalu minum-minum jus tomat di ruang tamu bersama sang kakak –mungkin Sasuke akan memenggal kata-kata _bersama sang kakak_ di hadapan kakaknya.

Itachi duduk santai di sofa. Sofa di sebelahnya tampak basah karena Sasuke yang mendudukinya tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Ternyata, adiknya yang pembuat onar tak sejahat yang ia pikirkan selama ini. _Well_, Itachi, mungkin kau tak perlu selalu berburuk sangka terhadap Sasuke, bukan?

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi saat Sasuke telah duduk di sebelahnya seraya minum jus tomat dengan santai. Itachi melihat ke arah pipi kanan Sasuke yang memerah, "masih sakit?" Sasuke menggeleng santai, "Maafkan aku."

"Tak masalah." Sasuke menjawab tak acuh. Ia meraih remote tv lalu mengganti channel tv, "Hidup kita itu udah kayak channel tv, ya, Itachi? Selalu pindah-pindah suasana." Itachi diam-diam setuju dengan kata-kata super dari adiknya yang supel ini, "Seperti suasana hatiku sekarang ini. Tadi aku marah dan cemas, sekarang malah kembali ke sikapku yang biasa."

"Seorang Uchiha memang mudah mengendalikan emosinya," jawab Itachi, "namun saat miliknya dirusak oleh orang lain, jangan salahkan Uchiha bila ia tak selamat." Sasuke diam-diam terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban kakaknya ini, "Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau dimaling sama orang?"

"Itu benar," sahut Sasuke. _Tumben_, tambah Itachi. Ia menyerobot remote tv dari tangan Sasuke, "hei!"

"Aku ingin ganti channel," ujar Itachi. Ia langsung mengklik tombol panah ke atas yang terdapat di remote. Sasuke menatapnya kesal, namun memilih untuk tak peduli dan kembali meminum jus tomatnya, "sepertinya aku tahu masalahmu dan gadis itu sekarang, Sasuke."

"Apa? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke santai. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, Sasuke," _meski dengan tak elitenya bertemu di tengah badai_, tambah Itachi. Ia terkekeh geli.

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu ini," sahut Sasuke tak sabaran, "aku katakan sekali lagi: ..!" Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu menikmati channel tv yang sedang mereka tonton sekarang, film yang langka, _A Bitter Day_. Sasuke kembali meminum jus tomatnya. Itachi menatap adiknya dengan lirikan usil.

"Kau memang sudah besar, Sasuke."

* * *

Sesosok pria paruh baya tersenyum senang saat menyadari keberadaan anaknya yang kini tengah tertidur di dekatnya. Keluarga Yamanaka telah pulang setengah jam yang lalu, dan kini tinggal mereka bertiga di ruangan UGD.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Ayah?" tanya Misaki kepada suaminya.

"Tak begitu buruk," jawab Yoshiki, kepala keluarga Haruno. Suara riuh dari luar UGD telah berganti menjadi senyap yang menemani mereka. Masing-masing telah kehabisan kata untuk bicara, dan memilih untuk mengatupkan bibir mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara lintingan cangkir keramik putih yang berisikan teh, yang saling bersentuhan dengan ujung meja di samping tempat tidur Sakura, "Ehm. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sejenak di sekitar RS?"

"Tapi, Sakura akan sendirian..." gusar Misaki, "Lebih baik kita menjaganya sekarang." Yoshiki mendekap istrinya lembut.

"Tak ada yang harus kita khawatirkan, bila doa kita selalu menyertainya," jawab Yoshiki, "lebih baik kita beli makanan dulu. Kau lapar, bukan?" Misaki mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruang UGD yang tertutup rapat di sebelah suaminya. Yoshiki menaruh cangkir keramik putih berisi teh hitam yang diminumnya tadi, lalu menggandeng istrinya keluar dari ruang UGD. Ia sadar, peranannya sebagai suami.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kantin saja." Yoshiki mengangguk. Mereka berdiam diri sepanjang perjalanan, dan hal itu sangat mengganggu bagi Yoshiki yang biasanya membuat lelucon di rumah dengan Sakura -namun ia sangat tahu bahwa istrinya sedang dalam upaya melepaskan diri dari pengaruh syok. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin RSU Konoha yang terletak di lantai 3, dekat balkon atap yang menyuguhkan pemandangan hamparan perumahan penduduk-penduduk kecil.

Malam telah menyergap cepat, tak peduli bahwa waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6. Semburat kemerahan masih tampak bersinar samar menentang sang dewi malam yang telah menampakkan wajahnya dari balik tirai kabut abu-abu malam. Bintang-bintang memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik lekukan sinar bulan yang lembut, seakan memberikan kekuasaan penuh terhadap sang dewi malam yang tampak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya; cantik, anggun, menawan, namun tak akan pernah bisa digapai. Kelembutan sinarnya terpantulkan dari kolam balkon atap RSU Konoha, yang berkecipak kecil saat sesosok berambut merah muda gelap mencuci wajahnya dengan air kolam tersebut.

"Itu bukan kolam kotor, kan?" tanya Yoshiki. Misaki menggeleng, lalu mengikuti suaminya yang tengah berjalan mantap menuju konter kantin 24 jam, "Mau makan apa?"

"Mie soba," jawab Misaki. Yoshiki mengangguk.

"2 mie soba," ujar Yoshiki lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke kasir kantin, "sebaiknya kita tunggu di pinggiran balkon saja, mumpung kursi panjang disana sedang kosong." Yoshiki menunjuk ke arah bangku kayu panjang yang menghadap pagar besi balkon yang menutupi seperempat pemandangan dewi malam di hadapannya. Misaki hanya mengangguk sedari tadi, perasaannya masih berkecamuk dalam. Mereka pun duduk di bangku kayu cokelat tersebut, "Aku jadi ingat masa muda kita dulu, Misaki, saat kita menonton malam seperti ini." Misaki tertawa kecil.

"Benar," sahut Misaki seraya tersenyum menghadap bulan, "kita telah kehilangan banyak malam untuk bekerja."

"Ah, benar. Kalau di pesawat tak bisa melihat bulan secara langsung, karena jadwal terbangku hanya siang dan sore," jawab Yoshiki, "mungkin aku akan minta Kakuzu-sama untuk menggantikan jadwalku ke jadwal terbang malam."

"Wah, bagaimana kabarnya Kakuzu-sama?" tanya Misaki.

"Ia masih baik dan ramah seperti dulu," jawab Yoshiki -yang bahkan tak diketahui dimana letak _kesalahan_nya, "dan aku masih ingin sekali lagi bertemu dengan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka sangat bersemangat, tipe keluarga yang gembira." Misaki kembali tertawa.

"Memang, apalagi putra mereka si Naruto itu, ia sangat bersemangat untuk mengalahkan si Minato," sahut Misaki. Seorang pelayan berpakaian jingga corak hijau mengantarkan pesanan mereka ke bangku kayu yang mereka duduki.

"Silahkan, 2 mie soba," ujar pelayan itu lalu pamit undur diri.

"Mau minum, tidak?" tanya Yoshiki. Misaki menggeleng pelan lalu meniupkan nafasnya ke mie soba miliknya yang mengepul putih-putih di hadapan wajahnya, "Itu masih panas."

"Aku tahu," jawab Misaki, "tapi aku lapar." Yoshiki kali ini tertawa.

"Selalu saja begitu," ujar Yoshiki. Ia pun berpaling menatap ke arah sang dewi malam yang kini telah sempurna menguasai malam, "malam ini cukup indah untuk makan, Misaki." Misaki mengangguk, lalu menyantap mie soba miliknya, "Lain kali kita ajak Saku kesini, mungkin kalau ia sudah sadar."

"Tempat ini memang paling indah untuk bersantai setelah menjenguk." Yoshiki mengangguk setuju, lalu kembali menyantap mie sobanya. Hening kembali menyapa mereka, hanya bunyi gemerincing bel di leher kucing-kucing peliharaan di RSU Konoha yang menemani mereka dan sesekali jangkrik-jangkrik bersahutan. Tak terasa, mie soba keduanya telah habis, dan kini Misaki tengah menikmati pemandangan yang lebih luas seraya berdiri di belakang pagar besi balkon yang dingin.

"Pemandangan akan jauh lebih indah dari sini." Yoshiki mengelap mulutnya dari kuah mie soba, dan langsung menyusul istrinya yang tengah melihat-lihat pemandangan malam kota Konoha, "Kota jauh terlihat lebih tenang saat malam. Terkadang setelah lelah bekerja, aku kesini untuk menenangkan pikiran."

"Spot yang tenang," puji Yoshiki, "tipikalmu." Misaki menoleh ke arahnya, "Aku tahu kau tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang."

"Dan kau juga tahu alasannya, bukan?" tanya Misaki balik tanpa menuntut jawabannya. Ia siap untuk menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar jawaban itu, "Sebaiknya memang Saku beristirahat dengan tenang seminggu ini." Yoshiki lebih memilih diam dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menyambut angin malam yang membelai wajahnya lembut. Wajah istrinya tertimpa sinar lembut sang dewi malam yang melancarkan keagungannya. Hening kembali menyergap, dan kali ini mereka hanya saling menatap dan menikmati pemandangan di bawah. Mereka berkomunikasi, namun lewat tatapan, dan hal itu adalah tipikal dari seorang Haruno -mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik; berbinar saat senang, berkabut saat sedih dan memejamkan mata saat ingin memikirkan sesuatu.

"Disini cukup dingin, ya?" Yoshiki merapatkan jaketnya. Diliriknya istrinya yang tengah menopang wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Ini sudah pukul 8."

"Baiklah." Misaki melihat pemandangan agung di hadapannya sekali lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju suaminya yang tengah menahan dingin. Sepertinya ia akan terkena hipotermia kalau saja Misaki tak menyelamatkannya dengan memeluknya telak, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Aku senang melakukannya demi keluargaku." Di bawah sinar rembulan, keduanya tersenyum lembut dan saling memberikan kehangatan, yang kini telah terganggu oleh suara debaman pintu keras yang mengakhiri kisah indah di bawah sinar rembulan.

"HARUNO-SAN! SAKURA HARUS SEGERA DITANGANI!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**AN: AKHIRNYA! Aku terlalu semangat update sih.. Mumpung lagi senggang, kalau les sih aku paling update sore X9 Dan, untuk semua reviewnya, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! AKU SENANG SEKALI! Lalu, soal OC -maaf atas kebegoan author yang menulis dengan OOC, aku pilih Yoshiki karena Yoshiki itu istimewa di mataku #terlalu lebay  
**

**Yosh! Saatnya balas review!  
**

**karikazuka:** aah, soal itu gak masalah kok X3 Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati #cring cring #terlalu di filter ==.. Ah, soal itu aku memang suka memainkan tanda baca X9 #plakk Akan ku perbaiki *bowed* Nah, itutuh kebegoan author, kepencet dua kali O nya X9 #berkelit #plaak Nah, aku yang nulis novel aja bingung kok! #bangga XD #plaaak Trims for review!

**harappa: **soal chap 3, aku bayangin kalau chapnya bakalan jadi chap yang kurang seru -namun hal itu terus saja terjadi. Chap 4 mungkin akan lebih banyak penjelasan dan majas-majas hiperbola dari Author yang suka lebay ini #plakk Ok, thanks for review!

**Nabila: **#ikut terharu :'3 Ah, makasih ya Nabila-chan.. Aku semangat update nih uwoooo! XO

**Sippo! That's all, thanks for review, minna! Thanks for the support!**

**Review -again, onegaaai?  
**

**03-05-12 -kags  
**

**Dedicated for : Rahma Diani, my best buddy, in her birthday 13th  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jejak Sang Rembulan

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Jejak Sang Rembulan  
**

"A-APA YANG TERJADI, SHIZUNE?" seru Misaki. Shizune menarik nafas ditengah lengusan lelahnya.

"Sakura... Ia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat, sepertinya gegar otak sedang," jawab Shizune, "lebih baik kalian menunggu di depan ruang UGD sekarang." Shizune mendahului mereka. Yoshiki langsung mengikuti istrinya yang telah menarik lengannya kencang untuk mengikutinya berlari ke ruang UGD. Suara hentakan kaki yang keras bersahutan dengan lantai keramik RSU Konoha yang terasa dingin mencekam. Misaki berlari melengos menghasilkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Wajah anggun miliknya telah luntur dengan kecemasan yang hadir dari dalam dirinya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruang UGD, Shizune langsung menghadang Misaki yang hendak menerobos masuk pintu UGD yang tertutup rapat. Bau semerbak obat-obat bius tercium dari hidungnya.

"Tunggu saja disini, Haruno-san! Percayakan semuanya pada Tsunade-sama," tegas Shizune. Misaki meronta-ronta dari lengan Yoshiki yang menahan lengannya yang bergejolak.

"Tapi aku ingin lihat Sakura di saat-saat seperti ini!" seru Misaki histeris. Kakinya ia tendang-tendangkan ke depan. Shizune menghadangnya, teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala menolak.

"Tak bisa," ujar Shizune, "Tsunade-sama telah lebih mahir dari kita, percayakan saja semua padanya, Haruno-san." Kali ini Misaki tak tinggal diam, ia kembali meronta-ronta. Air matanya keluar, menemani wajah pucat bagai rembulan miliknya yang kini tengah melenguh minta pertolongan. Yoshiki kembali menenangkan istrinya.

"SAKURA SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, YOSHIKI! SEBAGAI AYAH KAU HARUS MENDUKUNGKU, ISTRIMU, IBUNYA!" seru Misaki. Pecahlah isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya yang ringkih tak berdaya melawan kekuatan Yoshiki yang tentu saja lebih kuat darinya. Kakinya ia hentakkan keras untuk terakhir kalinya, bergema samar di sepanjang lorong ruangan UGD yang tampak mencekam dan hening. Senyap.

"Percayakan semuanya pada Tsunade-sama..." ujar Yoshiki lembut. Ia mengusap puncak kepala istrinya yang tengah menangis. Lututnya yang tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya, langsung menjatuhkan semua bebannya. Misaki merosot bebas ke lantai, "Sebaiknya kita berdoa sekarang, Misaki..." Yoshiki menuntun istrinya menuju bangku besi hitam panjang yang dingin, dingin sekali.

"Lebih baik kalian tunggu disini saja," ujar Shizune menstabilkan emosinya dengan menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengusap-usap dadanya pelan, "aku akan membantu Tsunade-sama. Permisi." Shizune masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Senyap kembali menyergap, tak ada suara terdengar, kecuali suara isakan tertahan dari Misaki. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku yakin Tsunade-sama bisa menyelamatkan Sakura..." gumam Yoshiki. Ia memeluk istrinya semakin intens, lalu mengusap puncak kepala istrinya lembut, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menuju arah langit-langit lorong UGD yang tampak semakin jatuh ke bawah. Menyesakkan. Pandangannya semakin blur, matanya terasa amat perih. Keluarganya tengah berada dalam ancaman terjun bebas.

"Apakah Sakura bisa menghadapi semuanya, Yoshiki?" tanya Misaki dengan nada bergetar di tengah isaknya. Yoshiki mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja ia bisa. Tentu saja..."

* * *

Di salah satu rumah tradisional Jepang khas klan Uchiha di Konoha, tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam mencuat belakang duduk anteng di rumput taman belakang rumahnya di dekat kolam. Pandangannya menelaah dengan intens malam hari itu, sesekali mengerjap-erjapkan matanya mengingat 7 jam yang lalu.

7 jam lalu, sebuah nyawa di pertaruhkan di tangannya. Jantungnya semakin berpacu kencang. Nafasnya tercekar mengingat kejadian 7 jam lalu, dimana ia mengangkat seonggok daging yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya, di tengah badai, _tragedi berdarah_. Konoha memang membuat kenangan yang sangat berbeda.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah ia telah sadar? Bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuanya? Apakah anak laki-laki itu tak tahu di untung setelah di selamatkan oleh si Haruno itu? Banyak pertanyaan berkelebat dalam diri pemuda itu, yang mau tak mau membuatnya terlihat konyol. Nah, Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana seorang gadis hipotermia akut dapat membuat manusia kutub sepertimu merasakan kedinginan di malam yang senyap ini?

Jawabannya, mungkin tak ada. Sesekali ia menemukan dirinya berada di satu situasi berbeda tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan hal ini BENAR-BENAR TAK JELAS! Ia hanya ingin tenang di Konoha.

Konoha memang sangat berbeda dengan Kiri, dimana ia selalu saja membuat hidupnya membosankan. Sekolah, tugas, peraturan, masalah... Dan hal itu akan ia temui lagi di Konoha, namun dengan _bumbu_ yang berbeda. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Masalahnya, ia tak tahu masalah macam apa yang akan ia temui. Dan kali ini, masalah yang sangat berbeda, dimana ia selalu saja mengancam nyawa orang lain di Kiri, lalu kini ia terancam oleh Itachi yang kini tengah menjadi _sebuah _iblis di balik sayap malaikat baginya.

Wajahnya mematrikan sinar lembut rembulan nan menambahkan kepucatan wajahnya. Pucat bagai rembulan, dan hal itu mungkin faktor _badai dan kejadiannya_ tadi.

Ia sesap teh hijau dari mug keramik warna hijau yang tersampir di atas lantai kayu yang menjadi tempat menahan tangannya yang menopang dagu. Angin malam memain-mainkan ranting kering pohon lamtoro yang mengatupkan daunnya karena keagungan sang rembulan yang bulat sempurna -kecuali pada sisi kanan yang sedikit terganggu dengan adanya ranting-ranting pohon Sakura yang kering dan merontangkan daun-daun merah mudanya.

Ia beranjak menuju kolam, melihat pantulan wajah pucat di dalam kolam lalu mengusapkan air kolam perlahan ke wajahnya. Air kolam beriak tenang.

"Ah, kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan saat melihat bayangannya dalam kolam, "Kalau kau sama denganku, dan namamu juga Sasuke, lalu aku ini siapa?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, "Kau bahkan punya orang untuk ditiru, bagaimana denganku? Siapa yang harus kutiru?"

"Apakah aku harus jadi bayangan sepertimu?" gumam Sasuke, "Kau yang tak pernah memikirkan semua masalah hidup..."

"Ah, kau bodoh, Sasuke..." lanjutnya seraya tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana kau bisa jadi bayangan, kalau kau sendiri adalah pembuat bayangan itu sendiri dengan cahaya yang mendampingimu?"

"Apa aku bisa jadi cahaya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Entah berapa lama, namun Sasuke merasa rindu adegan polosnya kali ini, "Cahaya yang dapat membantu seorang Sasuke membuat bayangan Sasuke."

"Lagi-lagi kau bodoh," jawabnya sendiri, "bagaimana kau bisa jadi cahaya kalau kau sendiri terlalu _gelap_ untuk menjadi setitik cahaya?"

"Lalu, aku ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, "Akan tampak bodoh bila aku melanjutkan hal ini."

"Ah, iya, aku ingat. Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa, Sasuke..." rutuk Sasuke, "Kau hanya alat bagi _mereka_ untuk memajukan klan Uchiha."

"Ya, kau hanya alat yang dapat menyusahkan _mereka_ yang bahkan tak akan pernah mendukung dirimu lagi sekarang..." gumamnya pelan, "Masih banyak Sasuke lain yang lebih pantas darimu!" Kerikil ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya, erat.

"Lalu, apakah aku akan digantikan oleh Sasuke yang lain itu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menenggelamkan kerikil itu, "Ah, tentu saja. Aku bukanlah Uchiha yang baik."

"Dan kau telah membuat kenangan _terbaik_ yang mungkin akan membuatmu tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya," jawabnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali diambilnya kerikil dari sebelah kiri badannya, "mungkin gadis itu akan memberikanmu bimbingan menuju arah yang benar."

"Apakah ia mau? Ia bahkan tak mengenalku," lanjut Sasuke. Kali ini otaknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, "apakah ia mau mendampingiku, mencari jati diriku yang sebenarnya? Aku ini siapa?"

"Kau adalah kau, boneka." Sasuke melempar kerikil itu dengan kencang ke arah kolam, dan kerikil itu menghantam 5 kali pada permukaan kolam, "Kau itu hidup dalam aturan, Sasuke!"

"Aturan yang sangat menyiksa! Aku ingin bebas, sepertimu!" seru Sasuke. Kembali diliriknya pantulan wajah di kolam yang beriak tenang tersebut, "Aku ingin bebas meniru orang tanpa ada yang menjauhiku! Akan tetapi, siapa yang akan kutiru?"

"Kau bisa mulai meniru dirimu sendiri," sahut Sasuke, "namun bagaimana bisa kau menirunya jika kau saja tak bisa mengerti arti dari kata _meniru_ itu sendiri?"

"Ya, mungkin jalan terbaik adalah melakukan ini dan itu sesuai aturan," gumam Sasuke, "aku akan kembali ke jalan terang."

"Tapi, apakah aku tak terlalu gelap untuk jalan yang terang seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, "Oh, Kami-sama. Aku merasa sangat tak pantas. Di Kiri mungkin aku akan menjadi berandalan usang tanpa makan cukup jika Itachi tak menghentakkan kakinya ke hadapanku waktu itu." Angin memainkan sulur tanaman anggur yang bergesekan dengan kulit lengan kirinya.

"Kiri berbeda dengan Konoha, Sasuke..." Sasuke tersenyum getir menatap kolam di hadapannya, "Haruno Sakura mungkin telah membuat masalah di atas masalah yang kini tengah kau hadapi. Ya, hadapi saja!"

"Tak akan ada sesuatu yang gawat, yang akan terjadi nanti jika kau ikuti aturan. Hah... Kenapa tak dari dulu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Berbagai macam spekulasi melintas pesat di otaknya, "Kalau saja aku tak membuat diriku menjadi pembuat onar, mungkin aku tak ke Konoha."

"Ya, mungkin sekarang saatnya aku menunjukkan pada semua Uchiha itu bahwa aku telah berubah. Mungkin perubahan kecil dengan membantu si Haruno dapat membuatku mendapat pengalaman baru." Lega merembes dalam hatinya. Senyap kembali menyergap, hanya ada Sasuke dan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang _bayangan Sasuke_ di kolam.

* * *

Waktu semakin bergulir, tengah malam hampir datang dengan begitu singkat. Kantuk tak kunjung datang menyergap suami istri Haruno yang tengah mengucapkan syair-syair doa yang meluncur halus dari bibir-bibir pucat mereka. Tangan mereka bergetar, sesekali diiringi air mata yang keluar. Berbagai macam kemungkinan telah siap mereka hadapi, namun kenyataan yang pahit mungkin akan mereka terima sekarang. Suara deritan pintu UGD yang dibuka pun menampakkan sosok berambut pirang panjang berkeringat letih. Misaki langsung menghambur ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Saku?" tanya Misaki. Yoshiki langsung menenangkannya dengan mengelus-elus bahunya.

"Sakura telah melewati masa kritis. Mungkin perlu pengobatan selama seminggu." Tsunade tersenyum kecil, "Sebaiknya nanti aku suruh para suster yang ada shift malam untuk membawa kasur tambahan untuk kalian beristirahat di ruang UGD."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade-sama!" Misaki menghambur memeluk Tsunade. Tangis bahagia pecah di atas wajah pucat miliknya, "Terima kasih!"

"Sudah tugasku dan kewajibanku," jawab Tsunade, "baiklah aku akan menyuruh suster membawakan kasur cadangan. Kalian sebaiknya masuk sekarang, angin malam telah bertambah dingin." Misaki dan Yoshiki mengangguk. Tsunade pamit lalu berjalan dengan iringan suara langkah _high heels_ hitam miliknya yang sinkron dengan suara nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Terima kasih, Kami-sama..." gumam Misaki tenang. Rasa lega telah merembes ke dalam hatinya yang sedari tadi menangis. Yoshiki tersenyum lembut melihat perubahan pada istrinya, lalu menuntun istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar ruang UGD yang menampakkan sosok gadis merah muda memakai perban di kepalanya.

"Saku... Sakura tak apa-apa, kan? Sakura kuat, kan?" Misaki menghambur ke tubuh anaknya seraya bertanya-tanya seolah Sakura dapat mendengarkannya. Yoshiki hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, rasa letihnya menunggu selama 2 jam membuatnya uring-uringan. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk!" perintah Yoshiki. 3 orang suster membawakan kasur tambahan yang dilipat dan diberi roda, lalu membukanya, "Terima kasih banyak." Dan mereka hanya tersenyum, lalu pamit keluar dari ruang UGD seakan tak mau ikut campur dengan masalah keluarga seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya beristirahatlah dahulu," sahut Yoshiki yang mengambil selimut tak terpakai di kaki Sakura, "nanti besok kita lihat Sakura lagi. Sakura perlu istirahat." Misaki melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangguk singkat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang digerogoti rasa lega dan cemas yang dalam, dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia menutup setengah badannya dengan selimut. Yoshiki tidur di sebelahnya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda matanya akan terpejam.

"Seminggu, ya?" tanya Misaki, "Berarti kita tak bisa jalan-jalan bersama?" Yoshiki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih ada besok dan besoknya lagi. Waktu masih berjalan," jawab Yoshiki, "tidurlah."

"Tak bisa." Misaki menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoshiki bergeliat resah dari balik selimutnya, "Apakah kasurnya kurang nyaman?"

"Tidak," jawab Yoshiki, "aku hanya cemas." Misaki tersenyum kecil lalu menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke arah jendela besar ruang UGD yang memancarkan sinar rembulan yang semakin indah. Lampu dipadamkan, dan hening menyapa. Tak ada suara, kecuali dengkuran halus dari Sakura dan suara alat-alat bantu di ruang UGD.

"Aku tak nyaman bila tidur di samping tempat tidur dimana orang yang kucintai sedang sakit," gumam Misaki. Ia menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidur sekarang. Besok kita tak boleh bangun siang untuk melihat mata emerald anak kita yang telah terbuka." Dengan 2 kalimat ajaib dari Yoshiki, Misaki tersenyum kecil tak sabar menanti hari esok. Ia menutup matanya perlahan-lahan, diikuti oleh Yoshiki. Suara dengkuran 3 orang di ruang UGD menemani nyanyian malam itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**AN: Karena MS Word di komputerku suka pake auto, makanya aku bikin ini di web! Uwaah, cukup menguras waktuku =A=; Tapi syukurlah, banyak yang suka chap yang kurang menantang kemarin. Di chap ini Sasuke mungkin baru akan ketemu sama Saku di chap selanjutnya. Hah... alurnya emang agak lambat nih =A=; Tapi, syukurlah masih ada yang suka. Terima kasih!  
**

**Saatnya jawab review!  
**

**karikazuka:** Ah, terima kasih. Typo udah aku coba perbaikin X3 Nah, kalo soal itu, aku cuma pernah denger kalo sweater itu bahasa inggris. Kalo bahasa indonesianya yang baku itu kalo gak salah sweter #nah itu juga masih dipertanyakan lho... Trims X9

**Nyo: **yosh harus itu! Semangat selalu diperlukan demi fic(?)! X9 Hm, mungkin chap depan udah berdua kok hihi :3 Tapi gatau juga, tergantung sama moody nya Author yang selalu berguncang-guncang(?) ini Dx Thanks for review!

**harappa: **ahahah trims trims :DD Nah, soal majas emang aku sengaja banyakin #biar olahraga jari sekalian #slapped. Ah, soal alur mungkin kuperlambat demi kenyamanan membaca. Aku gak pengen kelewatan satu peristiwa apapun :DD Mungkin di 3 chapter berikutnya akan ku percepat, tapi gak bikin mandet kan itu kelambatan alurnya? Ohoho, thanks for review!

**Yosh, thanks for reviews! Kali ini author akan coba-coba membuat fic dengan lebih dramatis #eaeaea. Uh, SasuSaku akan ditangguhkan mulai chap depan! AHAHAHAH #plakk Review, onegaii?**

**050512 -kags  
**


	6. Chapter 6 : Bertemu Kembali

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Bertemu Kembali**

Sinar mentari memenuhi salah satu ruang UGD di RSU Konoha pagi itu. Tampak 3 sosok manusia tersadar di balik tirai yang tersibak menari-nari halus mengikuti semilir angin pagi yang berhembus. Ruangan itu terasa kembali meluas dan memberikan rasa lapang bagi ke-2 sosok yang menunggu si pasien yang tengah terduduk di atas kasur beroda.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," panggil gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum senang, "senang bisa bersama kalian lagi."

"Hah... Ayah datang kesini untuk melihatmu tersenyum begitu, Saku-chan!" ujar Yoshiki senang, "Senang melihatmu sadar." Gadis yang dipanggil Saku-chan itu sontak celingukan dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Hm, ini di RSU Konoha?" tanya Saku. Kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk. Misaki yang terakhir kali bangun langsung memeluk anaknya senang.

"Ah, Sakuraaaaa!" seru Misaki, ibu dari Sakura, senang. Ia bergelayut senang di lengan anaknya, "Bagaimana rasanya, ne? Masih ada yang sakit? Maafkan Ibu kalau Ibu selalu saja membuatmu jadi begini..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memeluk ibunya intens.

"Gak ada yang sakit, kok, Kaa-san," jawab Sakura, "ini hanya karena aku yang memaksakan diri. Seingatku aku ke rumah Ino, kan, Kaa-san?" Misaki mengangguk, "Dimana dia?"

"Pulang," jawab Misaki, "nanti ia kesini setelah pulang sekolah. Kau istirahat saja dulu." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu sejenak kemudian ia langsung mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"KAA-SAN! AKU TELAT MASUK SEKOLAH! LAPORAN KARYA ILMIAHKUUU!" seru Sakura histeris. Misaki melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Saku, kamu masih sakit," ujar Misaki, "lebih baik istirahat. Nanti ayah akan buat surat izin ke sekolahmu, ya?"

"Ta-Tapi, Kaa-san, Ibiki-sensei nanti marah padaku," sahut Sakura. Yoshiki menepuk bahu Misaki pelan.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ibiki-san pasti mengerti," ujar Yoshiki seraya tersenyum kecil, "hm, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau kemarin menembus badai sendirian, hanya demi ke rumah Ino." Sakura mengangguk.

"Untuk laporan karya ilmiahku, yang lebih tepat," jawab Sakura, "tapi ternyata badai lebih besar dari yang diperkirakan. Ino pasti yang membawaku kesini, kan, Bu?" Misaki mengangguk pelan.

"Namun ia bersama orang lain yang lebih dulu menemukanmu," lanjut Misaki, "katanya ia akan kesini bersama kakaknya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. Ia menggelayutkan lengannya ke kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, "Sepertinya hipotermiaku kambuh lagi, ya, Kaa-san?"

"Mereka bilang begitu," jawab Misaki, "tapi tenang saja, tak ada hal yang buruk terjadi." Misaki berusaha memberikan sunggingan senyum terbaiknya untuk memastikan pada putrinya bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Lihat? Kebohongan seorang ibu.

"Saku lapar tidak?" tanya Yoshiki. Sakura mengangguk kecil, lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi di kasur, kali ini dengan tumpukan bantal di belakangnya, "Mau bubur?" Sakura kembali mengangguk kecil.

"Mau Ibu suapkan?" tanya Misaki. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ah, Kaa-san," ujar Sakura di sela tawanya, "aku, kan, sudah besar!"

"Tapi kamu kan sakit, Sakura..." nasihat Yoshiki, "Lebih baik sekarang makan, ya? Buka mulutmu." Yoshiki membawakan semangkuk bubur yang berasap mengepul. Misaki mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau gila, Yoshiki?" sahutnya, "Kau mau buat lidah Sakura meleting?" Yoshiki langsung melihat ke arah bubur itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Sebaiknya kita dinginkan saja dulu," ujar Yoshiki seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia menaruh semangkuk bubur tersebut ke meja rak di sebelah kasur Sakura. Misaki menggenggam tangan anaknya lembut di sebelah Yoshiki sambil duduk di kursi tunggal yang disediakan. Mereka bercerita, kadang tertawa dan manggut-manggut tak jelas.

"Ah, Sakura," ujar Misaki, "kalau kau yang hipotermia saja bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki tampan itu, bagaimana kalau kau sadar, ya?" Sakura memukulnya dengan bantal main-main.

"Kaa-san!" sahut Sakura. Matanya membentuk satu garis melengkung saat senyumnya beserta garis-garis merah di wajahnya terpatri jelas, "Dia, kan, mau membantuku!"

"Ibu akan senang sekali kalau dibantu oleh orang sepertinya," ujar Misaki seraya tersenyum simpul, "kelihatannya ia anak yang sopan." _Oh yeah, ia benar-benar _sopan_, Misaki._

"Ibu sangat suka dengannya?" tanya Yoshiki dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Misaki mencuil bahunya pelan.

"Dasar, Ayah!" Misaki tertawa lepas. Lega telah ia dapatkan sekarang, tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Ia hanya perlu tertawa dan terus tertawa untuk menyembunyikan penyakit terkutuk yang membuat ia dan suaminya menahan kantuk sampai tengah malam hanya untuk menunggui putri mereka. Sakura pun ikut tertawa lepas. Emerald matanya yang telah berbinar telah cukup membuat Misaki dan Yoshiki tersenyum lepas.

"Lalu, sampai kapan aku di sini, Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Seminggu, itu sih kata Tsunade-sama," jawab Misaki. Sakura memandang ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup tirai tebal.

"Bisa tolong bukakan tirai jendelanya, Kaa-san?" pinta Sakura. Misaki mengangguk, lalu segera membukakan tirai yang menutupi jendela besar itu. Kini, sepenuhnya sinar itu dapat ia rasakan, "Hah... Tenang sekali rasanya kalau bisa melihat pagi indah begini. Badai itu harus kukasih pelajaran nanti!" Tak berubah, tak ayalnya seorang anak kecil, Sakura bertingkah laku kekanakan -namun hal itulah yang membuat mereka berdua melelehkan air mata bahagia, perjuangan mereka tak sia-sia.

"Pagi yang indah, Saku-chan," ujar Yoshiki, "apa kau bisa bergerak?" Sakura mencoba menggerakan tangannya.

"Syukurlah bisa," jawab Sakura. Ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkannya ke udara, lalu di cobanya untuk turun dari kasur. Misaki langsung mencegatnya, "Eh? Kaa-san?"

"Kau masih belum pulih. Sebaiknya tetap di kasur saja," ujar Misaki lembut.

"Tapi, Kaa-san, aku ingin jalan-jalan," ujar Sakura, "aku bosan disini, Kaa-san. Gak bisa lihat pagi ini." Cepat sekali gadis merah muda kita ini bosan di dalam ruangan yang di desain khusus dengan jendela besar memperlihatkan secara jelas pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Kau, kan, bisa lihat lewat jendela," sahut Misaki. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak mau! Aku ingin ke balkon RS saja, Kaa-san," ujar Sakura. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk turun dari kasur. Kaki kirinya turun terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti dengan kaki kanan. Setelah dirasa tak apa-apa, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan memain-mainkan kakinya, "tuh, kan, tak ada apa-apa!" Misaki langsung menuntunnya.

"Kau boleh ke balkon," ujar Misaki, "bersama kami." Sakura tersenyum lega. Yoshiki menghabiskan tehnya, lalu beralih ke arah bubur yang tak lagi mengepul di meja laci sebelah tempat tidur yang kini berantakan setelah ditinggalkan oleh empunya.

"Bagaimana dengan sarapanmu, Saku-chan?" tanya Yoshiki.

"Bawa saja, Yoshiki. Kita makan di balkon, dengan Sakura."

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam berlambangkan khas klan Uchiha tersamitkan di depannya, terparkir di halaman Konoha Gakuen. Sang empunya telah meninggalkan mobil itu disana, tak ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik di sekitarnya. Di lorong koridor, para wanita menjerit tertahan melihat 2 orang pemuda berperangaian sama yang berjalan dengan tenang melewati mereka. Bisa dipastikan, mereka akan menjadi _trade mark_ baru Konoha Gakuen. Mereka berjalan melewati para wanita tersebut, menuju ujung lorong koridor yang menyampirkan ruangan besar bertuliskan Ruang Kepala Sekolah, yang merupakan ruangan _neraka_ tersendiri bagi para siswa.

"Sasuke Uchiha," ujar sang kepala sekolah berambut perak panjang, "pindahan dari Kiri, ya?" Pemuda berambut mencuat belakang di seberangnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan, "Sebelumnya di kelas 3, mungkin bisa masuk ke kelas _itu_."

"Kelas apa maksudnya, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Itachi, sang kakak dari sang rambut cuat, kepada kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Jiraiya, "Khusus?"

"Tentu saja khusus," jawab Jiraiya seraya tersenyum kecil, "kelas _itu, _kelas 1-1 sampai 12-1 adalah kelas dengan jumlah murid paling sedikit di Konoha Gakuen yang rata-rata satu kelas bisa menampung 50 orang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Itachi lega, lalu melirik ke arah adiknya yang masih bertampang biasa, "bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ikut saja," jawabnya ringan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku seragam yang telah ia pakai mulai hari ini, seragam Konoha Gakuen; kemeja putih lengan panjang, rompi biru kotak-kotak dan celana panjang biru donker, "apakah belum saatnya masuk?" Jiraiya menggeleng.

"Saat masuk masih setengah jam lagi," jawab Jiraiya setelah mengerling jam dinding hijau yang menempel di ruangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.15, "kau boleh berkeliling dahulu sebelum masuk kelas." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lebih baik langsung ke kelas saja," ujarnya, "Itachi, apa kau masih ada urusan disini?"

"Tak ada, terima kasih banyak Jiraiya-sama," ujar Itachi seraya membungkukkan badannya. Setelahnya, ia langsung pamit mengajak Sasuke keluar dari ruangan yang dipenuhi debu dari buku-buku tebal ngeh milik Jiraiya. Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang kembali tertutup, Itachi melepaskan pegangannya dengan Sasuke, "sebaiknya kau tak mencari masalah lagi di sekolah barumu."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, bukan?" Sasuke bergegas berjalan membelakanginya, "Aku ingin ke kelas."

"Kau sudah tahu kelasnya dimana?" tanya Itachi heran. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku sudah lihat denah sekolah ini di ruangan kepala sekolah." Untuk kali ini Itachi tampak kagum dengan ketajaman indra penglihatan adiknya itu, "Sampai jumpa nanti." Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Itachi, lalu lenyap dari pandangannya setelah membelok ke arah kiri. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mendengus tak percaya. Untuk kali ini, ia sangat percaya adiknya bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih _manis_ dibandingkan dulu. Ia pun bergegas pergi menuju mobil sedan hitam yang setia padanya, terparkir di halaman Konoha Gakuen yang luas.

Sasuke berjalan sepanjang koridor dengan tampang datar. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, sedangkan tasnya ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya. Para wanita menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas, sedangkan para laki-laki hanya memandang kagum ke arahnya. Pemandangan biasa bagimu, heh, Sasuke?

"Tch," decaknya kesal. Ia melihat kelasnya, kelas 3-1, dari kejauhan. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang tampak senyap tersebut, dan menemukan hanya ada 5 orang yang tampak serius belajar disana. Kelas ini terdapat 20 bangku, dan mungkin Sasuke merupakan penghuni kursi paling terakhir. Ia berjalan menuju bangku terakhir di barisan paling kiri menghadap jendela. Orang-orang tadi, 3 laki-laki dan 2 wanita, hanya tetap terpaku pada buku mereka. Benar-benar bukan tipikal kelas idaman bagi Sasuke.

"Hei, kau." Akhirnya ada suara menyahut kedatangan Sasuke, yang kini tengah menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau murid baru?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Siapa?" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia langsung mengambil duduk di bangku _miliknya_, memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya perlahan dan menatap orang yang bertatapan jengkel itu dengan datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Balkon RSU Konoha tampak lengang. Hanya ada sesekali suster yang datang dan para penjenguk yang sekadar ingin beli minuman dan _snack_. Keluarga Haruno tengah sibuk menikmati pemandangan di bawah mereka, mengawasi kegiatan-kegiatan rutin hari Senin pagi para penduduk Konoha.

"Buka mulutmu, Saku-chan," perintah Yoshiki. Sakura menut saja, dan membuka mulutnya seraya menggumamkan huruf 'A' tak jelas. Yoshiki memasukkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan lidah Sakura langsung bereaksi dengan meletakkannya ke atas sederet gigi miliknya yang tampak tak sabar untuk segera mencerna -meski ia tahu hal itu akan percuma, "anak pintar."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, huh!" sahut Sakura dengan suara dibuat sesebal mungkin. Misaki menikmati hembusan angin pagi dan sinar matahari yang terik menusuk-nusuk matanya yang kini telah hampir membentuk segaris lurus, "pagi ini panas sekali, ya, Kaa-san?" Misaki mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"

"Ba- APA KAU BILANG?" tanya Misaki yang kini telah kembali sadar, "Kau masih sakit, Saku-chan!" Sakura menekuk wajahnya.

"Tapi, pagi ini cukup hangat bila dinikmati bersama di pantai, kan, Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura membujuk ibunya, "Tou-san juga jarang bersama kita..."

"Masih ada lain waktu, bukan, Sakura?" sahut Yoshiki. Ia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura, "Nanti kita ke pantai bersama setelah kau sembuh." Yoshiki mencubit pelan hidung putrinya, "Lalu kita akan mengajak anak itu bersama kita."

"Si-Siapa, Tou-san? Tou-san ingin ajak Ino?" tanya Sakura antusias. Yoshiki tersenyum.

"Bukan hanya Ino, tapi juga _anak itu_..." jawab Yoshiki dengan nada usil. Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

1 detik, ia masih memiringkan kepalanya...

2 detik, ia memundurkan kepalanya dan meluruskan kepalanya kembali...

3 detik... "ORANG _ITU_?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Misaki seraya tertawa iseng, "Sudahlah, lebih baik lanjutkan makannya."

"Buburnya sudah habis," jelas Yoshiki, "lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar."

"Aku bosan di kamar!" sahut Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Misaki menggenggam tangannya, lalu menuntunnya menyandar ke pagar balkon besi RS.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan ada pergantian kamar," ujar Misaki, "Saku-chan bisa tetap disini selama 10 menit, tetapi di waktu berikutnya kita harus bersiap berganti kamar." Sakura mengangguk, dan memulai menikmati 10 menit sisa miliknya. Rambut merah muda sebahu miliknya berkibar ditiup angin.

"Kaa-san," ujar Sakura, "Saku ingin melihat orang _itu_. Saku ingin berterima kasih padanya." Misaki mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Misaki pun mengikuti arah gerakan lirikan mata putrinya yang tertuju pada satu gedung sekolah bertingkat, Konoha Gakuen, "Kalau kangen ke Konoha Gakuen, kamu bisa kesana 3 hari lagi." Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Serius, Kaa-san?" Wajahnya berbinar-binar, matanya berkilat tanda ia sangat gembira sekarang. Misaki mengangguk, lalu Sakura langsung menyerbunya dengan pelukan hangat, "Terima kasih, Kaa-san!"

"Ada syaratnya," ujar Misaki seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, "tanpa pelajaran yang membuatmu kelelahan."

"Aku tahu."

* * *

Sang surya kini telah tampil prima, ia tampil di atas kepala penduduk Konoha yang tengah hilir mudik di jalanan sekarang. Waktu tengah hari telah tiba, dan saat bagi penduduk Konoha yang sibuk di hari Senin untuk pulang ke rumah, singgah, dan bertemu dengan orang-orang tercinta. Sasuke menutup hari sekolahnya dengan helaan nafas berat, kelas ini sungguh menjadi kelas yang serius. Ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Pikirannya melayang dengan balon udara warna merah muda, melintasi langit Konoha yang biru muda, mengawasi burung-burung gereja yang terbang, lalu sampai pada kamar UGD RSU Konoha.

"Kerjamu cukup tanggap juga," sahut suara dari belakang Sasuke. Sontak ia menoleh, dan sosok itu tersenyum padanya, "namaku Hyuuga Neji."

"Ah, trims," ujar Sasuke pelan, "aku harus pulang sekarang. Tak keberatan?" Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua lavender miliknya ia sembunyikan. Rambut cokelat panjangnya ia urai.

"Hari ini aku ada kegiatan klub karate," ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke di bangku miliknya, "sampai jumpa."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "dasar. Kali ini pasti Itachi akan menjemputku dengan mobilnya itu." Kebiasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya -yang dulunya sebuah tanggung jawab menjadi sebuah hobi tersendiri bagi Itachi. Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan kelas superior yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

Itachi telah siap di halaman Konoha Gakuen. Ia menyampirkan kunci mobil di telapak tangannya. Sasuke langsung masuk ke sedan hitam miliknya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sudah siap untuk hari ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, "Kita akan makan di luar saja." Sasuke ragu untuk mengangguk. Banyak sekali macam pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya dengan pesat. Itachi melihat dari balik kacamata hitamnya, lalu langsung melintas dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sasuke, pikirkanlah kata-kata yang harus kau sampaikan nanti, karena gadis merah muda itu menunggumu di ruangan dengan sabar.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**AN: AUTHOR KESEL BANGET SEKARANG! UDAH SUSAH-SUSAH AUTHOR BIKIN INI FIC, EH TERNYTA ADEK AUTHOR MATIIN KONEKSINYA, JADI FIC UNTUK DI -SAVE- HILANG BEGITU SAJA! aku harus ngetik ulang! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KESAAAAL! PADAHAL AKU UDAH CAPEK BANGET TADI NGETIKNYAAAAAA! #Author kesel tingkat dewa  
**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update dikarenakan saya harus mempercepat alur dan tak terbiasa untuk hal ini, dan hal ini saya kerjakan selama 3 jam setelah dari perjalanan pulang.  
**

**Saatnya balas review ==  
**

**karikazuka:** Ah, terima kasih banyak X9 Soal chap kemaren aku bikin singkat karena ngantuk #alasan payah #plak Nice banget yah aku bisa hilangin typo :3 Soal ending mungkin happy ending ehehe ^^ Masih mungkin, lho! Thanks for review!

**harappa: **eheheh thanks ya ^^ Aku berusaha bikin Sasuke gak OOC #ternyata malah parah OOCnya == #plak Sedikit arena curhat author, ehehe X3 Trims for review, un!

**cherrysakusasu: **Ah gapapa ^6^ Chap ini dia udah sadar kok *o* Hehe, trims for review!

**Wikimasta: **namaku kags atau Nna, hehe ^^ panggil aja sesukamu :9 Huaa thanksthanks, soal itu karena author sedang banyak waktu luang karena sebelum anget-angetnya UAS nanti. Soal SasuSaku itu emang author bikin agak lambat alur ceritanya dan sedikit melenceng dari genre romance karena author gak suka langsugn tembak X9 Ahahah, thanks for review!

**Thanks for reviews! Review, onegaai?**

**060512 -rewrite -kags  
**


	7. Chapter 7 : Confuse

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Confuse**

Kala siang itu di mobil sedan hitam Itachi yang melaju kencang di jalanan Konoha menampilkan sesosok pemuda raven yang tengah berjengit melihat tingkah laku Uchiha sulung yang tengah mengemudi seraya tertawa-tawa sendiri. Ada apa gerangan? Oh, lihatlah itu.

"Kau sedang menertawakan apa, Baka aniki?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tak langsung menjawab, malah menaikkan kecepatan kendaraan mereka, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka? Kau ini bisa menyetir atau tidak, sih!"

"Diam saja, Sasuke," ujar Itachi di sela tawanya, "setelah ini akan ada kejadian _epic_ yang akan kau saksikan." Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas, pikirannya terbawa melayang jauh menuju langit dan mendarat di sebuah ruangan UGD yang bahkan tak diketahui apakah sang pemilik masih berada disana atau tidak. Ia bingung, harus katakan apa nanti?

"Kalau yang kau katakana tadi benar-benar _epic_," ujar Sasuke ringan, "aku akan memberikanmu jus tomat terakhir yang tersisa di kulkas." Itachi langsung mendengus.

"Kalau taruhannya cuma begitu saja, sih, tidak seru!" sahut Itachi, "Bagaimana kalau selama satu minggu aku akan memberimu puasa tomat?" Tch, aku sungguh tak suka ini, batin Sasuke. Ia menggeram pelan, namun akhirnya mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum bangga, kali ini misinya untuk menghentikan kebiasaan makan tomat milik adiknya akan terselesaikan dalam waktu seminggu, setidaknya hal itu akan membuat Itachi dapat berhemat untuk tak membeli jus tomat kotak yang selalu saja dibeli oleh Sasuke setiap mereka terpisah. Sasuke tak akan pernah berpisah dengan tomat, dan Itachi sadar itu, hal ini akan menjadi hal yang luar biasa! Sejarah!

"Setidaknya kau bisa menghemat biaya pengeluaran selama seminggu, Sasuke," gumam Itachi seraya tertawa kecil namun penuh kejahilan. Sasuke melirik ke arahnya.

"_No way_! Aku akan mengalahkanmu duluan!" timpal Sasuke tak kalah _beringas_, "Aku akan membuatmu mati kutu bila tak ada kejadian _epic_ yang bisa kau tunjukkan padaku nanti."

"Kita lihat saja, Sasuke." Itachi menyeringai kecil. Kecepatan kendaraan mereka telah membawa mereka menuju depan gedung RSU Konoha yang tampak semakin luas dibandingkan kemarin, setidaknya bagi Sasuke yang hatinya kini jauh lebih lapang. Itachi dan Sasuke keluar dari mesin hitam mengkilap milik Itachi, lalu berjalan melalui lorong masuk rumah sakit yang menampilkan cucuran minyak kemerahan yang mengucur deras dari bibir bawah para gadis yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Dasar populer.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Itachi pada sang resepsionis saat mereka sampai di meja resepsionis, "Dimana ia sekarang?" Sang resepsionis menunjuk ke arah ujung lorong putih-hijau di sebelah kanan Itachi, menunjuk ke arah pintu eboni putih yang bersematkan nomor 10 dari kuningan yang tertempel di depannya. Itachi mengangguk, lalu langsung berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke bingung, dan kebingungan ini membuatnya terperosok jauh semakin dalam ke dalam kebingungan itu sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana nanti; di satu sisi ia harus menjaga imejnya dan di satu sisi lain ia harus tetap berkesan khawatir pada gadis itu. Ia bisa saja bertingkah malu-malu mau yang ditunjukkan setiap orang padanya –terutama para gadis fansnya, namun ia menolaknya! Ia akan tampak bodoh, apalagi dengan pertanyaan cuaca-hari-ini-indah-ya-? yang biasa diucapkan oleh kumpulan orang bodoh membosankan.

"Mau langsung masuk bersama," ujar Itachi saat mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kayu tersebut, "atau aku duluan saja?" Sasuke langsung menjawab cepat.

"Kau mau membuat adikmu ini mati berdiri di hadapan para gadis yang menggelinjang seperti itu, hah?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah salah satu gadis yang mengerang kesakitan saat satpam berusaha menjauhkannya dari pintu ruang 10, dan gadis itu meronta brutal. Sepertinya kekuatannya melebihi laki-laki, contohnya Sasuke, mungkin?

Mereka mengetuk pintu pelan, yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Sasuke masih terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu yang wajar ia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan pintu seperti ini. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda tua yang langsung menyambut mereka dengan sumringah, Misaki Haruno, ibu Sakura.

"Ah, kalian datang!" serunya girang. Ia melebarkan pintu masuk, mempersilahkan Uchiha bersaudara itu untuk menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam ruang nomor 10 yang dominan berwarna hijau dan putih tersebut, "Saku-chan~ Mereka datang!"

"Siapa, Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke dan Itachi menyibakkan tirai tebal warna hijau muda dan kelambu tipis putih di sekitar tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura tampak lebih baik sekarang, dalam benak Sasuke, mengingat ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Sakura yang sekarang. Ia menyadarinya, gadis itu tinggi, rupawan dengan wajah tirusnya, hidung mancung, kulit putih, rambut merah muda yang mencolok, lalu mata emerald hijaunya yang berkilau indah –tak lupa kesan pertama yang Sasuke dapatkan saat melihat dahi lebar milik Sakura, ia tergolong anak yang cerdas.

"Ah, ini dia yang menolongmu kemarin!" Misaki menggamit lengan Sasuke, "Dan mereka bersaudara!" Itachi tersenyum kecil, Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Te-Terima kasih banyak," ujarnya pelan seraya tersenyum lebar. Matanya membentuk garis lengkungan kebahagiaan, "aku berhutang budi padamu. Oh iya, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sakura membuka matanya, melirik Itachi yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Benar," jawab Itachi, "kita pernah bertemu, namun tidak saling bicara, di acara pementasan dramamu tahun lalu. Aku nonton, lho!" Sakura tersenyum girang. Semangatnya kembali menguar memenuhi atmosfir di ruangan 10 tersebut. Sasuke mengira Sakura adalah sosok yang anggun, mungkin hal itu akan ia tarik suatu saat. Sasuke mengira hari itu adalah hari paling serius yang akan ia hadapi, dan hal itu tak mau ia rasakan! Ia bukan pribadi yang suka hal-hal serius seperti itu, _guys_! Itachi menyikut rusuk si Bungsu Uchiha dengan pelan.

"Kau ini! Katakan sesuatu padanya!" bisik Itachi keras. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran, heran melihat tingkah laku sang kakak pada adiknya yang _tak biasanya_ ia lihat, namun ia lebih memilih untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke dan memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura memperhatikan dirinya, Sasuke memiliki wajah tampan, kulit pucat halus bagai porselen, rambut yang –err, terkesan _macho_ oleh _hiasan_ di belakangnya –kalau model angkat belakang seperti pantat ayam adalah mode jaman sekarang, mungkin hal itu bisa dikatakan keren bagi Sakura. Ia manggut-manggut sendiri, _mungkin rambut itu mode baru. _Satu hal yang membuat Sakura heran, benarkah Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya kemarin?

Ia membayangkan dalam mimpinya, orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah orang berkepribadian lembut, halus, peduli sekitar dan baik hati –dan semua hal itu sepertinya Sakura harus tarik dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia bahkan dingin terhadap kakaknya! Tapi, apa boleh buat, ia harus berhutang budi kepada seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Siang terasa amat terik, dan hal itu membuat 3 teman kita melenguh menahan panas dan keringat yang mengucur deras. Mereka tengah _nongkrong_ di pos satpam Konoha Gakuen, dan apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Bukankah mereka bisa langsung pulang saja kalau hari panas?

"_Ngapain_, sih, kita nungguin si pirang norak dan teman-temannya itu?" tanya si gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine_ yang tengah mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya, "Panas, nih!" Gadis berparas anggun bermata lavender di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"A-Apakah tak se-sebaiknya ki-kita duluan sa-saja?" usul gadis lavender, "Na-Nanti mereka me-menyusul saja." Gadis cepol dua di sebelahnya lagi langsung menggeleng menolak.

"Setidaknya kita harus setia kawan dengan mereka," ujarnya lalu melirik ke arah gerbang Konoha Gakuen, "nanti kita pergi bersama. Sakura pasti menunggu kita!"

"Lagipula Sakura juga tak kemana-mana, bukan?" lanjut si gadis cepol. Pirang dan lavender hanya mengangguk, namun tak henti-hentinya keringat membasahi tubuh mereka. Di gerbang Konoha Gakuen, telah hadir 5 orang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari _gymnasium_ Konoha Gakuen. Tas biru tersampir di bahu mereka masing-masing, tas biru kecil berisi buku-buku tulis. Buku-buku teks mereka ditaruh di dalam loker, yang tersedia di masing-masing kelas. Para gadis yang menunggu di pos pun sontak langsung berlari ke arah para pemuda itu, dan langsung memasang wajah horor.

"KALIAN KIRA KAMI MENUNGGU DISINI BERAPA LAMA, HAH?" pekik si gadis pirang, "PANAS, TAHU!"

"Ups, sori," ujar sang pemuda pirang, "sori, Ino. Kami tadi disuruh sama Kakashi-sensei untuk bantu-bantu susun bola basket." Si gadis pirang bernama Ino tadi pun menyungut kesal, "Lain kali janji, deh, gak bakal lama. Oh iya, kita mau ke RS sekarang?"

"Ya iyalah! Memangnya kau mau kapan, hah, Naruto?" seru gadis cepol dua yang menggertak kesal kea rah sang pemuda pirang yang tampak bodoh, Naruto.

"Stop," sahut suara bariton di sebelah Naruto. Mata lavendernya mendelik tajam, "sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Kalian ingin membuat hal ini tak terjadi selamanya?"

"Baiklah, Neji," ujar gadis cepol dua kepada sang suara bariton tadi. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis lavender, yang merupakan sepupu dari Neji, "ayo, Hinata!" Hinata sang gadis lavender hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti gadis cepol dua dan seluruh rombongan mereka berjalan menuju halte bus.

"PANAS BANGET, SUMPAH!" umpat Ino kesal, "TENTEN, _TAU_ BEGINI, LEBIH BAIK KITA _NUNGGU_ DULUAN!"

"Iya, nih!" sahut Tenten, sang gadis cepol dua, menggerutu kesal bersama Ino yang tengah menunggu di halte bus yang lengang. Bus tak kunjung datang, yang datang hanya bus yang tak menuju tujuan mereka kali ini. Ino mengerang kesal.

"Haduh, su-sudahlah, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan," ujar Hinata lembut, "ki-kita akan se-segera cepat me-menemukan bisnya."

"Tuh, makanya contoh Hinata! Dia bisa lembut, lah kalian kasar _banget_ jadi _cewek_!" sahut Naruto, yang dibalas cibiran pedas dari Ino dan Tenten, sementara Hinata hanya senyum malu-malu.

"Kau mau cari mati, Naruto?" tanya Neji dari arah belakang Naruto. Aura hitam keluar dari punggungnya. Kiba, yang satu-satunya pemuda bersama anjing putih di dekatnya, Akamaru, langsung memisahkan mereka berdua sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih _gawat_.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Neji!" Ah, sepertinya Naruto sekarang telah terkena demam Hinata, bukan begitu?

"Lalu?" tanya Neji, lagi. Kiba langsung menghalanginya.

"Hei, kalian berdua ini! Bertengkar hanya karena Hinata, merepotkan sekali!" sahut Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi hanya diam _menikmati _angin sepoi yang terkadang membuatnya menguap lebar di halte bis, "Itu bisnya!" Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah _body_ bis warna merah yang melaju menuju halte bis yang mereka duduki sedari tadi. Ah, penderitaan, pergilah sudah!

"YEEEAAY!" seru Ino dan Tenten girang. Hinata yang telah biasa dengan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Kelima pemuda yang ada di belakang mereka pun sontak berdiri melihat bus itu telah berhenti di hadapan mereka. Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk pertama, diikuti Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan satu lagi yang paling tak boleh ditinggalkan, Lee. Meski sedari tadi ia diam, entah karena apa, semangat masa muda miliknya selalu berkobar kalau mengingat soal Sakura.

Semangat masa muda, kali ini temanya itu, ya?

* * *

"Lalu," ujar Sakura tanpa menghilangkan raut ceria di wajahnya, "apakah Itachi-nii juga suka drama seperti itu?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," jawab Itachi, "kalau aku tak suka, mana mungkin aku memberikanmu _standing applause_ untukmu dan klub dramamu yang memukau itu." Sakura tersipu malu, dipuji seperti ini adalah hal simple, namun mungkin tidak bagi Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak mau menonton kami waktu itu, Itachi-nii," ujar Sakura, "drama kami bahkan terasa monoton bagiku." Sakura merendah. Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Kalau akting memukaumu itu bisa dikatakan monoton, mungkin aku akan setuju denganmu," timpal Itachi. Sasuke hanya menimpali sesekali daritadi, ia masih kagum dengan kekuatan Sakura yang dapat pulih hanya dalam waktu 24 jam kurang.

"Ah, Sasuke juga di Konoha Gakuen, kan?" tanya Sakura langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mengangguk kikuk, "Kelas berapa?"

"3-1," jawab Sasuke singkat, "kau?" Langka sekali, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertanya sampai sebegitunya. Biasanya, kalau ia suka dengan suatu hal, ia akan mencari tahunya sendiri dengan kemampuan _stalker_ andalannya.

"3-2, satu tingkat dibawah 3-1," jawab Sakura, "tapi tak menutup kemungkinan di kelas 4 nanti aku akan masuk 4-1, lihat saja." Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Berhati-hatilah Sasuke." Itachi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan angkuh, "Kalau kau tak berhati-hati bisa saja Sakura merebut posisimu." Sasuke mengangguk, seirama dengan suara ketukan pintu.

"Biar bibi saja yang buka," ujar Misaki yang sedari tadi menyingkir dari ketiganya yang tengah berbincang asik, "wah, kalian datang juga!" Misaki tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan rombongan berambut aneh itu masuk ke dalam ruang 10 dimana Sakura tengah berbicara dengan Uchiha bersaudara yang tampak heran dengan semua anggota di rombongan yang langsung berteriak lantang; kecuali orang yang mereka kenal, hanya 2, Hyuuga bersaudara.

"SAKU-CHAN~ KAMI DATANG!" seru Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Kiba dan Lee yang bersemangat. Akamaru menyalak menyahut mereka yang tengah _menyerbu_ gendang telinga Sakura.

"KALIAAAAN!" seru Sakura seraya menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging keras, "Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau juga, baka!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto keras, "Dasar biang keributan!"

"A-Aduh, sakit Sakura-chan," ringis Naruto. Ia memegangi kepala kanannya yang memar, "jangan di kepala, dong! Kepalaku ini berharga!"

"Berapa, heh? Paling juga seribu dapat dua kepalamu itu, Naruto!" ejek Tenten. Naruto langsung membuang muka.

"Dasar kalian semua ini!" sahut Shikamaru, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Semua di dalam ruangan itu, tak terkecuali Uchiha bersaudara, tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah.

"Kalian baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Sakura. Kedelapan orang tersebut mengangguk, "Kok, tidak pulang dulu? Panas, _nggak_?" Tenten dan Ino langsung mengangguk gamblang, sedangkan Hinata geleng-geleng kepala sendiri dengan tingkah Ino dan Tenten.

"Hah… Kalau panas tak usah di paksakan, kalian ini!" sahut Sakura. Sisi keibuannya mulai keluar, "Bagaimana kalau kalian sakit? Hanya demi ke RS demi menjengukku, panas-panas begini? Haduh… Kakashi-sensei akan memarahi kita bila 9 orang tak hadir di kelas!"

"Yah, kami, kan, _nggak_ paksain diri, Saku-chan," ujar Naruto, "kami senang hati melakukannya, kok!" Naruto nyengir bebas, diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya. Mata Sakura berbinar.

"Akhirnya semangat masa mudamu kembali lagi, Sakura-nee!" sahut Lee dengan mata berapi-api dalam komik –dan sayangnya ini bukan komik. Ia langsung tersenyum lima jari, sedangkan Sakura tertawa kecil. Ino dan Tenten langsung mendekatinya, lalu melirik ke arah Uchiha bersaudara yang sedari tadi tersenyum kecil –namun entah bagi Sasuke terasa sebagai seringaian.

"AH! BENAR! INI DIA! SASUKE UCHIHA DARI KELAS 3-1, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU KEMARI!" sahut Tenten antusias. Maklumlah, putri gosip, keturunan Ino yang ratu gosip.

"A-Ah… Soal itu… Ia yang menyelamatkanku waktu badai kemarin," ujar Sakura lembut, "aku sungguh berhutang budi padanya." Tenten manggut-manggut.

"Jadi berita si Ino itu benar, toh," ujar Naruto dan Kiba. Akamaru langsung bergelayut di bahu Kiba.

"Eh? Berita apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Semuanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Kupingnya bergerak-gerak ke atas ke bawah. Hoho, Sasuke, apakah itu cara tersendiri?

"Ehm, lama tak bertemu," ujar Itachi kepada Ino, Neji dan Hinata yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia membalas senyum mereka, "bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Syukurlah, keadaan kami masih baik-baik saja, Itachi-san," jawab Neji sopan, "bagaimana bisa kalian berada disini?"

"Ehm, so-soal itu, apakah Neji-nii ti-tidak mendengar ka-kabar ha-hari ini?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke memperhatikannya sekilas. Rambut indigo sepinggang, mata lavender yang sayu anggun, lalu postur tubuh yang kian tinggi dan molek, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke terperangah juga. Itachi yang menyadari hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Bungsu Uchiha satu ini. Sasuke memperhatikan lagi arah tatapan lavender Hinata, yang hinggap di sesuatu yang _kekuningan_ berpendar.

Nah, Sasuke, siapa yang kau pilih?

Bunga sakura yang misterius atau mutiara lavender yang selalu menatap ke arah _cahaya_nya sendiri?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Chapter ini kubuat di tanggal 8! Untung saja aku sedang dikasih waktu luang sekalian buat tugas B Inggris X9 Saatnya balas review!**

**harappa:** ah, makasih, un! Untung aku masih sempat buat update :3 Yosh, chapter ini udah ketemu tapi belum masuk romance huhu TT^TT Hipotermia penyakit kedinginan yang bisa mengakibatkan sel darah pecah dan keluar darah dari spot-spot tertentu #bener gak, nih? #untung di Indonesia gak ada salju #plak -_- Thanks for review!

**Minamoto Sayaka: **gak ketinggalan, kok! Makasih uda menyempatkan diri yaaa X3 Hm, di chap ini udah ketahuan, kan? Makasih udah di fave juga ='3

**karikazuka: **nih ku update lagiiii X9 Huehehehe Thanks for review!

**Thanks for review! Review, onegaai?**

**080512 -kags**


	8. Chapter 8 : Pertemuan Keluarga

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for my birth at 090512 in 13****th**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Pertemuan Keluarga**

Hari berlalu terlalu cepat bagi Sakura yang tak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan begitu cepat. Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya begitu membuat hari pertama sadarnya menjadi lebih bersemangat. Lembayung senja memisahkan waktu berharga Sakura dan kini Sakura hanya melewati senja sampai malam dengan keluarga kecilnya yang tenteram –setidaknya dengan adanya ibu dan ayahnya.

"Kaa-san," panggil Sakura, "kapan kita ke pantai? Saku sudah sembuh, beneran!" Misaki menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau belum benar-benar sembuh," ujarnya, "nanti 3-4 hari lagi, kita ke pantai."

"Yaah, membosankan!" Sakura menghela nafas bosan, "Kalau begitu lebih baik Saku _nggak_ usah dirawat di RS saja, Kaa-san! Atau, izinkan Saku sekolah!"

"Tidak sampai besok," jawab Yoshiki seraya menutup tirai jendela ruang 10, "besok kau aka nada _medical check-up_ yang akan rutin kau jalani seminggu ini. Lebih baik besok lusa saja."

"Benarkah, Tou-san?" Mata Sakura berbinar gembira. Misaki langsung menghadang mereka.

"Heh, kalian ini! Setidaknya 3-4 hari lagi!" sanggah Misaki.

"Tapi, Ibu, nanti Sakura jadi bosan di sini. Ayah saja bosan." Yoshiki dan Sakura tertawa kecil. Misaki mendengus kesal. Sakura langsung berusaha membujuk Misaki.

"Ayolah, Kaa-san… Saku bosan disini…"

"Kalau bosan nanti ibu bawakan mainan dan yang lainnya!" sahut Misaki jengkel.

"Yah, Kaa-san! Aku, kan, bukan anak kecil lagi!" rengek Sakura.

"Haduh… Kalian ini sama saja berdua!" sahut Misaki, "Sama-sama cepat bosan!"

Dan dihadiahi dengan cengiran kecil dari Sakura dan Yoshiki. Ruang 10 menjadi ruang yang penuh perdebatan keluarga Haruno yang katanya _tenteram_ itu.

* * *

Lain pihak, keluarga Uchiha yang hanya ada Uchiha bersaudara di salah satu rumah di distrik Uchiha, tengah merencanakan pertemuan antar keluarga Uchiha – Hyuuga yang akan diadakan malam nanti.

"A-Aku akan sa-sangat senang ka-kalau Itachi-nii dan Sa-Sasuke-kun mau da-datang ke rumah ka-kami," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah Uchiha bersaudara yang tengah berada di hadapannya dan Neji di depan RSU Konoha.

"Baiklah, nanti kami akan kesana," ujar Itachi mengambil keputusan, "lagipula sudah lama keluarga Uchiha tidak bertemu dengan Hyuuga, aku rindu dengan paman Hizashi." Neji mengangguk, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memandang sebal ke arahnya. Ada apa gerangan? Simpel, Sasuke hanya kesal karena Neji berakting sok tak kenal padanya di sekolah tadi, dan Neji bahkan tahu seluk beluk keluarganya!

"Oke, nanti malam kami tunggu." Neji berpamitan dengan keduanya, "Selamat sore." Kedua Hyuuga itu pun pergi dari hadapan Uchiha bersaudara yang menyahut sopan.

"Nah, Sasuke," ujar Itachi saat Neji dan Hinata telah menghilang di balik pintu mobil sedan perak yang menghampiri mereka di depan RS, "bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang dan bersiap-siap untuk acara pertemuan keluarga?"

"Aku tak mau menghadirinya," ujar Sasuke, "acara seperti itu selalu saja membosankan, kau tahu."

"_Well_, aku tahu," jawab Itachi. Ia melempar-lemparkan kunci mobilnya ke udara, "tapi tak ada salahnya kau berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tampaknya mereka akan menerima dengan sangat baik, lagipula ini hari keempatmu di Konoha."

"Membosankan, ck," gumam Sasuke. Itachi beranjak menuju parkiran mobil di RS, lalu terdengar suara 2x klakson mobil yang menandakan kunci mobil telah dibuka secara otomatis dengan tombol di kunci mobil yang dipegang Itachi. Sasuke menyumpah akan memukul kepala kakaknya saat pulang nanti, ia mau menjaga imejnya di depan umum, "mana kejadian _epic_ yang kau janjikan, huh, Itachi?"

"Lah, justru tadi itu kejadian _epic_ yang aku janjikan, Sasuke." Sasuke tak terima, "Bagaimana pun aku melihat senyum di wajahmu itu tadi saat gerombolan _berisik_ itu mengajakmu ikut _berisik_ seperti mereka." Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa malunya, "Masih mau menyangkal kalau kejadian tadi bukan hal _epic_, huh, Sasuke?" Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya dan menolak, namun hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya berdesir nyaman dan hangat, mengingat semua kejadian yang katanya _epic_ bagi Itachi tadi –meskipun ia mengaku kejadian tadi tidak sebegitu memalukannya juga.

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Aku lelah." Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri diskusinya dengan Itachi. Langsung Itachi masuk ke dalam sedan hitamnya, diikuti senyum licik di wajahnya. Sepertinya Sasuke akan dapat puasa tomat mulai hari ini –dan hal ini membuat Itachi berlonjak dalam hati karena ia tak perlu lagi _bergumul_ dengan tomat-tomat pembelian adiknya dengan uangnya. Sekali lagi, _adiknya membeli, dengan uangnya_. Miris.

"Kau sudah siap dengan _tuxedo_ yang akan kau kenakan nanti, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke saat ia tengah memakai _seat belt_nya dengan nada gembira, "Dan telah siap untuk puasa tomat?" Sasuke langsung menoleh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku belum bilang hal tadi itu kejadian _epic_, kan!"_ Meskipun hal tadi bukan hal yang begitu memalukan dibandingkan waktu itu_, sambung Sasuke dalam hatinya. Itachi tertawa.

"Dasar licik, awas saja kalau kau tak mau puasa tomat, akan ku sebarkan foto senyumanmu tadi di RS!" ancam Itachi dengan nada jenaka. Sasuke tak kuasa menahan keketusan yang ia pendam di RS tadi.

"APA? KAU MEMFOTOKU TADI?" seru Sasuke kesal, "HAPUS, CEPAT!" Itachi tertawa semakin gembor.

"Tak mau," jawab Itachi, "aku masih ingin menyimpannya jadi kenang-kenanganku, Sasuke." Tepat kali ini, Sasuke merona merah seraya membuang mukanya ketus, "Akan kutunjukkan ke kedua orang tua kita." Sepertinya kata orang tua masih tabu di telinga Sasuke, yang kini langsung menatap Itachi tajam, "Dan oh iya, mungkin aku akan menunjukkannya ke Sakura! Ia akan tergila-gila padamu, Sasuke!" PUTS!

"Hei, kau gila, hah?" seru Itachi setelah Sasuke menaruh kotak tisu plastik warna merah di mobil Itachi ke kepalanya dengan keras, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai bangga.

"Kau yang memancingku, Itachi." Dan mobil pun berderu, "Setidaknya aku tak akan puasa tomat, _NEVER_!" Itachi mulai mengendarai mobilnya seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Menyedihkan sekali," ujar Itachi, "seorang Uchiha teguh pada pendirian dan tak pernah ingkar janji."

"Dan aku merasa bukan Uchiha, tegaskan itu." Dan suasana mulai mencekam. Itachi melirik sepenuhnya ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyadarinya, "Menyetirlah dengan benar, Itachi. Jangan melirik ke arahku."

"Kalau kau bukan Uchiha," ujar Itachi langsung kembali fokus ke jalanan, "lalu apa gunanya marga Uchiha di belakang namamu itu?"

"_Nothing_, hanya hiasan, mungkin."

"Kau kira kedua orang tua kita mempertahankan marga itu untukmu apa, hah? Kalau mereka mau, bisa saja mereka membunuhmu!"

"Mereka memang membunuhku," jawab Sasuke dingin, "dengan semua perilaku mereka yang bahkan tak menganggapku ada."

* * *

"Kaa-san!" sahut Sakura, "Ada bintang jatuh!" Balkon RSU Konoha lengang kembali, dan di hari itu kedua kalinya Sakura mengajak kedua orang tuanya ke balkon yang menghidangkan pemandangan indah di hadapannya, "_Make a wish_, ah…" Sakura menutup matanya, lalu menggumamkan doa-doa ringan, beserta harapannya, seraya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada –seolah memberikan kehangatan dan _ritual_ tersendiri saat berdoa.

"Kau minta apa?" tanya Misaki saat putrinya telah mengendurkan jalinan jari-jari kedua tangannya dari depan dada, "Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh!"

"Tidak, kok, Kaa-san!" sahut Sakura cepat, "Aku hanya minta cepat sembuh!"

"Untuk cepat ke sekolah, _ne_?" tanya Yoshiki. Sakura mengangguk, lalu melirih ke arah Misaki yang menggeram pelan ke arah mereka berdua yang tampaknya telah mengerti situasi Misaki yang tengah _mendidih_ saat ini.

"Kalau aku sudah sembuh," ujar Sakura, "aku ingin ke pantai, bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san~"

"Tentu saja," sahut Yoshiki seraya melirik ke arah Misaki yang berusaha menstabilkan dadanya yang naik turun, "Ibu kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat bahu, lalu Misaki langsung menyerobot.

"Sama saja, kalian ini…" gumamnya pelan, "kau haus tidak, Saukra-chan?" tanya Misaki mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura menggeleng.

"Sudah minum di kamar tadi, Kaa-san," jawabnya, "lebih baik kita duduk saja disini, aku bawa _mochi _yang dibawakan Ino tadi dari kamar."

"Ino baik sekali, ya," ujar Misaki lalu mencicipi salah satu _mochi _yang dibawa Sakura di dalam kantung baju biru kehijauan yang ia kenakan, "enak! Cobalah, Yoshiki!" Yoshiki mengangguk, lalu mencoba _mochi _tersebut, dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Ino beli dimana, ya? Ayah mau bawa nanti untuk kerja!" puji Yoshiki. Sakura tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu malam itu menjadi lebih indah dibanding malam sebelumnya yang hanya diisi kecemasan oleh suami-istri Haruno –yang kini telah menghembuskan nafas lega karena kemampuan putrinya yang dapat sembuh dengan cepat.

* * *

"Selamat datang," ujar Hinata saat Sasuke dan Itachi telah berada di atas undakan rumah keluarga Hyuuga, "akhirnya ka-kalian datang." Ia tersenyum keibuan. Itachi mengangguk sopan, lalu mendahului Sasuke yang masih memandangi Hinata dari bawah ke atas. Nampak anggun dan santun, meski hanya memakai kimono nila lembut bercorak bunga Sakura yang membuatnya nampak indah, lalu rambut yang digerai. TUNGGU! Bunga Sakura yang membuatnya nampak indah –kalimat ini membuatnya harus berpikir 2x karena hal ini membuatnya bingung sendiri. Siapa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini? Sosok Hinata atau sosok _corak bunga sakura_ di kimono Hinata?

"Ma-Masuk, Sasuke." Hinata merona malu saat Sasuke melihatnya intens, dan langsung mengikuti Sasuke yang masuk dengan langkah kikuk ke dalam rumah khas keluarga Hyuuga –menenangkan, jauh dari kata berantakan, dan beraroma lavender dengan gaya rumah khas tradisional Jepang.

Di ruang pertemuan khas keluarga Hyuuga, telah hadir Hizashi Hyuuga yang duduk dengan sopan, di sebelahnya ada Neji yang memandang datar ke arahnya, lalu Hanabi Hyuuga yang masih kecil. Di sebelah kanannya ada Hinata yang duduk dengan anggun seraya menuangkan teh, dan di sebelah kiri Hanabi ada Itachi yang tersenyum kecil. Sasuke duduk dengan sopan di dekat Itachi, seraya menerima teh dari Hinata. Cangkir tembikar cokelat itu pun terisi dengan air teh hijau pahit yang disukai oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi," izashi membuka pembicaraan, "bagaimana kabar kalian dan keluarga di Kiri?"

"Baik," jawab Itachi santai, "keadaan bisnis sedang menanjak sekarang." Sepertinya Sasuke benar, pertemuan keluarga ini akan berisi hal-hal yang membosankan seperti bisnis dan keluarga –serta keuangan. Selalu saja.

"Uhm, aku permisi ke toilet," ujar Sasuke sopan. Hizashi mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan putrinya untuk menuntun Sasuke menuju toilet, Hinata.

"Membosankan," celetuk Sasuke saat mereka berasa telah jauh dari ruang pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga, "aku sangat tidak suka pertemuan keluarga yang hanya mempertemukan para pebisnis seperti itu." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hal se-seperti itu akan kita pe-pelajari nanti di kelas 4," ujar Hinata, "se-sebaiknya kita bersabar." Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum, lalu berbelok ke arah kiri setelah melihat intruksi Hinata –ke arah toilet, sementara Hinata hanya berdiri menunggu –masih dengan gaya anggunnya.

"Sepertinya pertemuan keluarga kali ini akan menguras banyak stok kebosanan dan kesabaran," gumam Sasuke saat di depan toilet. Ia bersiap untuk masuk, saat didengarnya suara mencurigakan.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

BOOM! CRAAAASHH!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Author lagi galau, karena kebegoan Author, di chap 7 gak ada garis pembates ==" Gomene minna, dan hari ini tepat hari ultah Author #nari-nari gaje #ditimpuk Chap ini lebih pendek TT^TT Dan selanjutnya aku akan buat side-story yang pertama, tentang kejadian _epic_ di ruangan 10 X9 wohohooo~  
**

**Ah, saatnya balas review! X3**

**Minamoto Sayaka:** Wah, tergantung dengan ide Author :3 #dihajar Sebenarnya saya gak suka SasuHina #maaf bagi para SasuHina FC, tetapi Author mau masukin mereka biar _epic_ kayak kata Itachi X3 Udah tuh, requestnya udah aku publish X9 Thanks for review!

**harappa: **mutiara lavender(mata Hinata) yang menatap _cahaya_(rambut Naruto yang menyala-nyala menyilaukan-?-)nya sendiri, kira-kira begitu maksudnya #Author bego, gak tau arti dari fic sendiri #dihajar Nah, setelah ini mungkin akan lebih _mendebarkan _hueheheh X3 Thanks for review!

**karikazuka: **kok gak tega XO Ficku jelek ya *bowed* Soal itu udah aku cari tahu, dan emang bener. Maaf atas kebegoan Author kupluk ndeso ini ==v Thanks for review!

**Luthfiyyah Zahra ft Hotaru no Hikari Animelovers (saya gabung, ya): **wah saya juga suak pair GaaSaku! Dan kebetulan ide itu terlintas -nanti dibicarakan lagi #Dan kau tahu, ide itu muncul saat Author sedang pulang sekolah naik ojek -dengan elitnya #dihajar X3 Tentu saja, karena _main idea_nya kan memang mereka :3 Silahkan fave fic abal saya ='3 Wah makasih udah rapihh yah XC Harus itu! SasuHina emang harus dibikin nyesek! #digampar SasuHina FC Thanks for review!

**Okeh, thanks for reviews! Saatnya mengerjakan side-story yang akan disambung nanti chapter 9 huhu X9 Harap tidak kcewa karena Pertemuan Badai tidak kuteruskan ke chapter 9 (terhalang side-story) yaaa Xp Review, onegaaai?**

**090512 -kags in her birthday 13th  
**


	9. Side Story 1 : Epic Or Fail?

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side-Story 1 : **_**Epic or fail?**_

Di ruangan 10 RSU Konoha suasana menjadi sangat santai dibanding kemarin. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara dengan santai bicara dengan sang pasien yang bersemangat –meski hanya Uchiha sulung yang banyak bicara, sih. Sang Uchiha bungsu hanya menggumam singkat sesekali, itupun kalau ada topik yang dianggapnya menarik. Ketenangan itu pun dikejutkan dengan gebrakan pintu ruang 10, yang di dekatnya telah bergumul serombongan teman-teman si gadis _pink_.

"SAKU-CHAN~ KAMI DATANG!" seru Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Kiba dan Lee yang bersemangat. Akamaru menyalak menyahut mereka yang tengah _menyerbu_ gendang telinga Sakura.

"KALIAAAAN!" seru Sakura seraya menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging keras, "Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau juga, baka!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto keras, "Dasar biang keributan!"

"A-Aduh, sakit Sakura-chan," ringis Naruto. Ia memegangi kepala kanannya yang memar, "jangan di kepala, dong! Kepalaku ini berharga!"

"Berapa, heh? Paling juga seribu dapat dua kepalamu itu, Naruto!" ejek Tenten. Naruto langsung membuang muka.

"Dasar kalian semua ini!" sahut Shikamaru, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Semua di dalam ruangan itu, tak terkecuali Uchiha bersaudara, tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah.

"Kalian baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Sakura. Kedelapan orang tersebut mengangguk, "Kok, tidak pulang dulu? Panas, _nggak_?" Tenten dan Ino langsung mengangguk gamblang, sedangkan Hinata geleng-geleng kepala sendiri dengan tingkah Ino dan Tenten.

"Hah… Kalau panas tak usah di paksakan, kalian ini!" sahut Sakura. Sisi keibuannya mulai keluar, "Bagaimana kalau kalian sakit? Hanya demi ke RS demi menjengukku, panas-panas begini? Haduh… Kakashi-sensei akan memarahi kita bila 9 orang tak hadir di kelas!"

"Yah, kami, kan, _nggak_ paksain diri, Saku-chan," ujar Naruto, "kami senang hati melakukannya, kok!" Naruto nyengir bebas, diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya. Mata Sakura berbinar.

"Akhirnya semangat masa mudamu kembali lagi, Sakura-nee!" sahut Lee dengan mata berapi-api dalam komik –dan sayangnya ini bukan komik. Ia langsung tersenyum lima jari, sedangkan Sakura tertawa kecil. Ino dan Tenten langsung mendekatinya, lalu melirik ke arah Uchiha bersaudara yang sedari tadi tersenyum kecil –namun entah bagi Sasuke terasa sebagai seringaian.

"AH! BENAR! INI DIA! SASUKE UCHIHA DARI KELAS 3-1, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU KEMARI!" sahut Tenten antusias. Maklumlah, putri gosip, keturunan Ino yang ratu gosip.

"A-Ah… Soal itu… Ia yang menyelamatkanku waktu badai kemarin," ujar Sakura lembut, "aku sungguh berhutang budi padanya." Tenten manggut-manggut.

"Jadi berita si Ino itu benar, toh," ujar Naruto dan Kiba. Akamaru langsung bergelayut di bahu Kiba.

"Eh? Berita apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Semuanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Kupingnya bergerak-gerak ke atas ke bawah. Hoho, Sasuke, apakah itu cara tersendiri?

"Ehm, lama tak bertemu," ujar Itachi kepada Ino, Neji dan Hinata yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia membalas senyum mereka, "bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Syukurlah, keadaan kami masih baik-baik saja, Itachi-san," jawab Neji sopan, "bagaimana bisa kalian berada disini?"

"Ehm, so-soal itu, apakah Neji-nii ti-tidak mendengar ka-kabar ha-hari ini?" tanya Hinata. Neji hanya menggeleng pelan, dasar tidak peka akan suasana sekolah, "Ha-Hari ini ada be-berita kalau Sakura-chan diselematkan oleh Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Oh," sahut Naruto kencang, lalu menarik badan Neji ke belakangnya, membuatnya kini nyaris bersentuhan dengan Sasuke, "kau tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura-chan, kan? Kalau macam-macam awas saja!"

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Sasuke, "bahkan ia tak sadar waktu itu." Naruto menganga, "Heh, kau tak tahu kabar itu?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

"Tidak. Dan aku sama sekali tak mau tahu kalau ceritanya Sakura-chan bersama dengan orang sombong sepertimu, Uchiha!" sahut Naruto. Entah apa yang ada di dalam badannya, yang jelas kini semangatnya berkobar untuk menampar pipi mulus sang Uchiha.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian buat keributan begini, hah?" seru Sakura dengan aura hitam yang mengerubunginya, "JA-NGAN-BE-RI-SIK!" Telinga Naruto dijewer oleh Sakura yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya, sedangkan Neji menahan Sasuke yang melotot ke arah Naruto. Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, sepertinya biang onar akan kembali.

"A-Aduh, sakit, Sakura-chan!" ringis Naruto, "Tadi kepalaku, sekarang telingaku, nanti apa lagi!" Tenten dan Ino tertawa.

"Makanya jangan bikin onar, Naruto!" sahut Ino, "Di sekolah, kan, cuma kamu yang suka bikin onar!" _Dan sebentar lagi akan ada biang onar nomor 2 di Konoha Gakuen, Tenten. Bersiaplah._

"Meskipun begitu, aku mau melindungi Sakura-chan, tau!" jawab Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, sementara Ino melirik ke arahnya, melihat apakah Hinata kecewa atau tidak. Sepertinya Hinata telah kebal dengan semua adegan _mesra_ Naruto dan Sakura yang merebak ke seluruh Konoha Gakuen –dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. Hanya saja Naruto yang tidak peka. Ck.

"Woi! Katanya mau jenguk, kok malah jadi Sakura yang _nggak_ kelihatan sakit, sih!" seru Kiba. Akamaru menyalak, "Sakura _nggak_ apa-apa?"

"Iya, Kiba," jawab Sakura. Teman-temannya pun membantu Sakura untuk berdiri, menopang tubuhnya yang hampir tumbang, "eh?"

"Kau masih sakit, _forehead_!" sahut Ino di belakang tubuh Sakura. Ia menopang tubuh belakang Sakura dengan kedua lengannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan dengan kedua lengan Lee di hadapannya.

"Trims, Lee," ujar Sakura seraya melemparkan senyum keibuannya. Neji langsung melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto. Apa urusan kita belum selesai?" tanya Neji dengan suara rendah. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ti-Tidak, Neji. Ma-maaf bukan maksudku tadi untuk mendorongmu." Neji memotongnya.

"Dan kau mendorongku tadi, masih mau bilang kalau bukan maksudmu?" tanya Neji sarkastik. Naruto menengguk ludah. Hinata langsung melerainya.

"He-Hei, ka-kalian ini!" seru Hinata mengabaikan rona merah di pipinya, "Ja-Jangan bertengkar!" Neji mengangguk pelan, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Itachi dengan datar. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia masih bergetar, dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Di dalam benaknya, Neji benar-benar menyeramkan. Bagaimana ia dan Hinata bisa dekat kalau Neji menghalanginya seperti itu?

Tunggu!

Kalau Naruto tidak peka, mengapa ia tahu ia dan Hinata bisa dekat? Simpel, Naruto _move on_ dari Sakura, beralih ke Hinata. Ia suka dengan keibuan dan keanggunan Hinata, yang hampir sama dengan Sakura –bukan berarti ia menyamakan dirinya dengan Sakura!

"Hah… Kalian ini, selalu saja!" seru Sakura. Ino dan Tenten mendekat ke arahnya.

"Heh, gimana rasanya diselamatkan oleh Pangeran Konoha Gakuen?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah. Menyenangkan pasti!" sambung Ino. Mereka berdua tertawa, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bengong.

"A-Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sakura, "Aku hanya diselamatkan, dan tidak lebih, apakah kalian telah tertular virus lebay Naruto dan Lee?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Lee yang kini tengah berpandangan masam ke arah Neji dan Sasuke bergantian seraya berbisik pelan. Dasar.

"Enak saja!" sabet Tenten, "Masa aku disamakan dengan alis tebal!"

"Siapa alis tebal, Tenten?" seru Lee yang mendengar seruan Tenten yang cukup kencang, dan Tenten pun merona malu karena ketahuan Lee –yang memang berails tebal. Lee, bercerminlah!

"Bercerminlah dahulu, Lee!" ujar Ino, "Lihat alismu, tebal atau tidak?"

"Jahat sekali!" sahut Lee. Ia pun melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengeluarkan _sesuatu_ dari tasnya, "Kau bawa apa?"

"_Video games_." Naruto langsung menyalakannya. Lee melihat ke arahnya dan berambisi untuk meminjamnya.

"Aku menyesal tak bawa _video games_ ke sekolah! Ah! Aku pinjam, ya, Naruto!" sahut Lee. Sakura langsung mencubit lengan kedua sahabat _lebay_nya.

"KALIAN INI KESINI UNTUK MENJENGUK ATAU BERMAIN _VIDEO GAMES_, HAH?" seru Sakura. Mau tak mau, Ino dan Tenten tertawa keras meilhat reaksi Saukra-Lee-Naruto yang saling _menempel_ bak keluarga. _Well_, pertengkaran kecil begini sudah biasa di Konoha Gakuen, terutama kelas 3-2.

"Sudah, sudah, merepotkan sekali!" Shikamaru baru angkat bicara setelah bangkit dari tidur pendeknya di sofa nyaman sebelah Itachi. Neji duduk di sebelah Itachi, berbincang santai bersama Itachi tentang keluarga Uchiha-Hyuuga yang telah lama tak saling bertemu.

"Kalian setelah ini mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu, tapi masih jam segini, _mending_ kita ke balkon saja!" usul Tenten. Semuanya setuju, karena balkon merupakan spot paling asyik di RSU Konoha.

"Bolehkah, Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura kepada Misaki dan Yoshiki yang tengah duduk diam memperhatikan semuanya seraya tersenyum kecil. Misaki tampak ragu, namun Yoshiki langsung mengangguk gamblang, "YEAAAH! AYO KITA KE BALKON!"

"Kau mulai bersuara besar, Sakura," sahut Kiba yang dibalas _getokan_ hangat dari sang _lady blossom_, "duh!"

"Ups, sori." Sakura langsung tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi mendahului teman-temannya yang menyusul di belakang. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali masuk ke ruangan, "Mau ikut?"

"Aku bahkan tak mengenal kalian," jawab Sasuke datar. Itachi menyikut lengannya pelan, "aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ikut saja," ujar Itachi, "pendekatan di sekolah baru!" Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Atau kau mau puasa tomat?" Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung menggeleng cepat. Ia lalu melirik Sakura.

"Baiklah aku ikut," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang, "tapi kalau aku tak bicara, jangan salahkan aku."

"Baiklah!"

* * *

"BALKOOONNNN!" seru Naruto dan Lee. Akamaru langsung turun dari bahu Kiba, berlari sambil menyalak keras di balkon yang sepi. Untung saja, kalau tidak, akan ada banyak tatapan intimidasi dari para orang tua yang tak setuju dengan mereka. Sakura langsung menyusul seraya berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dan Lee yang telah berada di ujung balkon, di dekat pagar besi yang menjorok ke depan.

"Berisik, kalian ini!" seru Sakura, "Anginnya kencang, ya!" Angin berhembus kencang sekali hari itu, namun tak mengurangi terik matahari yang mengenai mata mereka –sehingga mata mereka menjadi segaris berwarna warni. Ino, Tenten dan Kiba ada di belakang mereka, sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di bangku kayu panjang di dekat pagar besi. Suasana tampak canggung, bagi Sasuke, yang bahkan tak mengenal mereka. Hanya saja, ia sesekali memandang ke arah Neji.

* * *

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji padanya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Kau heran bagaimana bisa aku disini?" Sasuke tak bergeming, "Aku bersama adikku, Hinata."

"Jadi kalian bersaudara?" tanya Sasuke. Neji mengangguk, sedangkan Shikamaru langsung mendongak menatap langit, "Kalian Hyuuga, ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji, "kau lupa aku? Aku yang tadi siang!"

"Oh maaf, aku benar-benar lupa," ujar Sasuke tak niat. Ia masih ingat, masih sangat ingat saat pemuda itu datang padanya –dengan memperkenalkan diri. Tch.

"Heh, Shikamaru," ujar Neji, "kenapa tak ajak Sabaku bersaudara itu kesini?"

"Mereka merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru, "Temari dan Kankurou sedang menjemput adik mereka di bandara."

"Oh iya? Siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Gaara," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Neji mengangguk kecil, "tumben sekali Neji, kau ikut inata ke tempat Sakura. Ada niat terselubung apa?" Neji langsung menoleh cepat.

"Tak apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa kalau Hinata bersama Naruto akan menjadi hal yang _berbahaya_," jawab Neji, masih dengan nada _overprotective-namun-dingin_ miliknya.

"Kau ini, Neji. Kau tak mendengar rahasia umum Konoha Gakuen?" tanya Shikamaru sinis. Sasuke langsung melebarkan daun telinganya mendengar percakapan Shikamaru dan Neji, "Hinata itu suka Naruto." DEG!

"Aku tahu, dan aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto membuatnya _sengsara_! Lihat saja dia itu, dasar serampangan!" jawab Neji. Sasuke berjengit mendengarnya, jadi benar apa yang ia simpulkan tadi. Hinata memang suka si pirang itu, dan Sasuke merasa ia akan mendapat tantangan baru. Sasuke, kalau kau memang suka Hinata, kenapa tak langsung ambil saja? Bukankah akan lebih mudah? Naruto hanya anak serampangan pembuat onar –jangan lupa, ia sama denganmu!

"Ah, _overprotective_mu keluar lagi," ujar Shikamaru, "oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang diam-diam ketahuan oleh Shikamaru mendengar percakapan mereka. Siapa yang tidak bisa dengar, kalau percakapan itu terjadi di sebelahmu sendiri!

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke, "kelas 3-1 Konoha Gakuen. Kau ketua kelasnya, bukan?"

"Benar. Namaku Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya malas, "Sepertinya kau kenal Sakura sejak lama?"

"Tidak. Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin," jawab Sasuke. Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya, "kau tak dengar berita _itu_?"

"Oh, soal penyelamat Sakura itu? Jadi, itu kau?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke menggumam kecil.

"Hn, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, selamat pangeran, kau menjadi _trending topic_ di Twitter." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Apa pendengaranmu kurang jelas?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, sudah biasa baginya menjadi _trending topic_ di Twitter di Kiri. Tapi, bagaimana kalau hal itu disebabkan oleh orang lain, Sasuke?

* * *

"Dari sini memang indah sekali pemandangannya, ya!" seru Tenten, "Jadi ingat masa kelas 1 dulu!"

"Benar!" sahut Ino. Ia tersenyum senang, melihat pemandangan indah terhampar di depannya. Biasanya, remaja akan cepat bosan bila hanya memandang pemandangan seperti ini –dan mereka tidak! Bahkan mereka bermaksud mengabadikan momen mereka di kamera.

"Lee! Tolong fotokan aku dan teman-teman, dong!" Naruto menyodorkan kamera digital ke arah Lee yang mengangguk senang.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Lee. Ia pun bergegas mundur, bersiap memfoto Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Sakura dan Kiba yang kini berpose di belakang pagar besi yang pendek. Akamaru ikut berfoto, ia duduk di atas kepala Kiba, "SIAP? 1-2-3-KYAAAA!"

Apa yang terjadi gerangan?

Saat Lee ingin memfoto, ia ingin mencari _angle _yang tepat. Maklum, fotografer professional. Ia pun semakin mundur, berusaha mencakup sebanyak-banyaknya objek ke dalam kamera. Namun naas, ia menginjak tomat lembek, lalu terjatuh ke kolam air di balkon.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura panik saat Lee telah berusaha berdiri dari kolam. Sekujur tubuhnya basah, tak terkecuali kamera Naruto.

"KAU APAKAN KAMERAKU, LEE?" seru Naruto histeris. Ia langsung melepaskan pegangan Lee pada tangannya, beralih ke kamera digital miliknya yang disodorkan Lee.

"Woi! Dasar! Tolong bantu aku dulu, Naruto!" seru Lee. Kiba langsung menolongnya, "Trims sob!"

"No prob." Kiba berjalan menuju Naruto yang mencoba menyalakan kamera digitalnya dengan kesal, "Ada masalah tidak?"

".Menyala." jawab Naruto dengan nada rendah, lalu melihat ke arah Lee yang bergidik ngeri, "KAU HARUS BENARKAN LAGI KAMERA INI!"

"EH? AKU, KAN, TIDAK SENGAJA NARUTO!" seru Lee tak kalah keras dari Naruto yang menunjuk ke arahnya. Sakura melerai keduanya.

"HEI KALIAN INI! NANTI AKU YANG PERBAIKI. TAK USAH BERTENGKAR!" lerai Sakura. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mengambil kameranya, "Sini!" Rombongan Shikamaru pun langsung datang, bersamaan Ino dan Tenten yang kaget dengan suara-suara keras bersahutan dari mereka bertiga.

"Nah, lho. Nah kau Lee… Nah kau Lee…" nyanyi Tenten. Dasar kompor.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Tenten-san!" ujar Lee, "Maaf, Naruto." Ia menunduk lesu.

"No prob, sob. Sakura mau perbaiki nanti." Naruto mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Lee. Setidaknya, hal ini membuatnya semakin tenang, mengingat Lee adalah sahabatnya yang paling mirip dengannya –sifat, bukan fisik, "Ya, kan, Saku-chan?"

"Tentu," jawab Sakura. Ia tersenyum lega melihat Lee dan Naruto, namun ada yang ganjil. Dimana Hinata? "Dimana Hinata? Kalian lihat dia tidak?"

"A-Aku disini, Saku-chan," jawab Hinata saat ia muncul dari balik pintu kaca balkon, "aku ta-tadi ada urusan de-dengan Itachi-nii." Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Oh, yasudah. Kau tidak melihat kejadian tadi, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba. Hinata menggeleng pelan, "SAYANG SEKALI!"

"Eh, me-memangnya aku kelewatan apa?" tanya Hinata heran. Ia melihat ke arah tomat penyet hasil karya Lee tadi, "He? Tomat?"

"Bukan tomat biasa, tomat penyet!" sahut Kiba disambut tawa keras dari Naruto, Lee dan Sakura, "Itu hasil karya Lee yang tadi terjatuh ke kolam waktu mau foto-foto." Hinata tertawa kecil. Sasuke melihat ke arah tomat penyet yang tergeletak lemah di bawah Kiba. Penindasan tomat!

"Tch," gumam Sasuke tak suka. Neji melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau tak suka kalau Lee terjatuh ke kolam, atau kau tak suka tomat itu menjadi penyet gara-gara Lee?" tanya Neji tepat sasaran. Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

"Ah, kalian ini merepotkan sekali," gumam Shikamaru, "tomat itu dibeli dan dimakan." Sasuek diam-diam setuju akan hal ini, "Tidak bagus untuk diinjak seperti itu." Sasuke mengangguk dalam hati –sayangnya tak bisa, "Bagusnya dilemparkan begini saja!" Shikamaru melemparkan tomat penyet itu ke arah Naruto yang tak bisa mengelak. Hancurlah sudah semua kata-kata setuju dalam hati Sasuke. Tomat malang, batinnya.

"WOI! TOMATNYA JANGAN DILEMPARIN!" seru Naruto. Tomat itu sukses mengenai rambut pirangnya, dan membuat perpaduan warna kuning-merah di atas kepalanya, "TOMATNYA KOTOR!" Sontak semuanya tertawa kecuali Neji yang hanya tersenyum dan Sasuke yang mendengus kesal. Pelajaran nomor 1; jangan mainkan tomat di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Biarin, Naruto! Seni yang bagus!" _puji_ Sakura tulus. Hinata tertawa mendengarnya, membuat Naruto bersemu merah melihatnya. Sasuke kebetulan melihat hal itu, dan menemukan 2 buah tomat yang tengah menatap Hinata.

"KEREN, SHIKAMARU! AKU MAU MINTA KE KANTIN, MASIH ADA TOMAT LAGI, _NGGAK_, YA?" sahut Tenten keras. Sasuke mendengus kesal, hancurlah sudah populasi tomat di dunia ini kalau digunakan sebagai mainan seperti ini. Mau makan apa Sasuke?

"_NGGAK_ BAKAL DIKASIH!" sahut Ino di sela tawanya melihat wajah Naruto yang mendengus sebal, "Tomat, kan, _nggak_ gratis, Tenten! Bayar, dong!"

"Gak modal Tenten _mah_!" sahut Sakura usil. Tenten melirik ke arahnya kesal.

"Woi! Siapa bilang aku gak modal!" tanya Tenten kesal. Balkon penuh canda tawa hari itu, dan penuh dengan tomat –jangan lupa, air yang bercipratan.

"NIH, MAU LAGI?" tanya Lee saat Naruto basah kuyup saat ia guyur air balkon.

"GAK!" seru Naruto. Yang lain juga ikut kena, termasuk Sasuke yang dilempar oleh Sakura.

"Cobalah untuk bersatu dengan mereka, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura lembut, "atau kau mau berkenalan dengan mereka?" Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya, sebelum disambung oleh Sakura, "TEMAN-TEMAN!"

"Yaa?" tanya semuanya kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pertanda menyuruh merapat.

"KALIAN INI BIKIN BALKON KOTOR SAJA!" ceramah Sakura mengikuti gaya Nenek Chiyo, ketua karyawan pembersih Konoha Gakuen yang sering marah-marah melihat mereka mengotori lantai koridor. Maklumlah, perkumpulan kelas 3-2 adalah perkumpulan Naruto yang sering buat onar. Tak heran, semuanya tertawa melihat Sakura yang melebih-lebihkan gaya Nenek Chiyo, "Sudah, ah! Mau kenalan, _nggak_, sama mereka, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Namaku Tenten!" sahut Tenten seraya menyabet tangan Sasuke cepat sebelum Sasuke menyetujui perkenalan mereka, "Kelas 3-2! Aku dengar kau dari kelas 3-1? Sama seperti Neji dan Shikamaru, dong!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Dan ini Akamaru." Kiba menyodorkan anjing putih ke hadapan Sasuke, "Woof!"

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki," ujar Naruto dengan kilat berbahaya di matanya, "pelindung Sakura-chan."

"Ceh, apanya yang pelindung?" sahut Ino kesal. Ia sangat mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura –yang bahkan belum mencapai tahap serius, "Mengesalkan sekali! Oh iya, Sasuke, kau sudah tahu aku kan?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Baguslah!"

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata menjabat tangan Sasuke lembut seraya tersenyum manis, "Lama tak jumpa, apakah kau masih ingat aku?"

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke. Ia pun berpaling. Lama-lama melihat senyum Hinata bisa membuatnya sama seperti 2 buah _tomat berdirii _itu.

"Namaku Lee," ujar Lee bersemangat. Ia menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan erat, yang membuat Sasuke berjengit kesakitan. Kekuatannya besar, ya? "Kelas 3-2."

"Nah, semuanya sudah kenal, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke tengah memain-mainkan jari tangan kanannya yang berdenyut kencang setelah _dijabat_ oleh Lee.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Semua orang disitu hanya tersenyum menghadap ke arahnya, "ada apa?"

"_Nothing_," jawab Ino, "bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar Sakura lagi? Soalnya udah sore, nih!" Lembayung senja mulai tampak, "Nanti orang tua Sakura mengira kita menculiknya."

"Bodoh, kau, _pig_!" sahut Sakura senang, namun tampak kecewa saat matahari kekuningan telah menyemburkan sinar jingganya, "Baiklah, kita kembali."

"Tapi," sambung Sakura saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju pintu kaca, "jangan ribut di perjalanan, mengerti?"

* * *

"Huaaah! Saatnya pulang, Sakura-chan," ujar Tenten, "kami sangat ingin kau kembali ke sekolah!"

"Tentu, secepatnya!" jawab Sakura dari atas kasur putih ruangannya. Semua orang berdesakan, "Aku akan sangat senang kembali ke sekolah."

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto, "Nanti kami kembali lagi."

"Kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Secepatnya!" jawab Ino. Ia pun menarik Naruto yang ingin menjawab 'nanti-malam' ke Sakura, lalu diikuti oleh ucapan pamit dari yang lainnya –kecuali kedua Hyuuga dan Uchiha bersaudara yang masih tetap berada di dalam kamar.

"Nah, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata lembut, "istirahatlah de-dengan tenang. Maafkan kami kalau mengganggu ta-tadi."

"Tak masalah, Hinata. Aku sangat senang," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis. Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata dan Sakura yang tengah saling berpandangan gembira. Itachi melirik ke arahnya, lalu membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

Ternyata,

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menarik seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

CKREK!

**SIDE-STORY 1 END**

**TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: pegel! Ngetik 10 page dan 3105 words hanya untuk side-story yang mengecewakan ini! TT^TT Gomene minna TT^TT Gak nyangka, Pity dibilang bagus ~ X3 Arigatou! Thanks juga buat yang ngucapin kemarin~  
**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**harappa:** thaaanks~ :DD Gak galau? Wah, itu masalah yang sangat sangat sangat gak bisa Authro tinggaling #miris Iya dong harus ada X3 Wah kalau soa romantis, apakah ini bisa disebut _romantis_? TT^TT Soalnya aku ingin buat adegan serunya XP Gomene... Thanks for review!

**karikazuka: **waaah thanks~ :) Iya 13 tahun ==a Epic itu kayak _interesting_, menarik. Udah di italic, kok! Hehe X9 Thanks for review!

**Thanks for review! And, RnR, onegaaai?**

**100512 -kags  
**


	10. Chapter 9 : Malam Kembalinya Badai

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Malam Kembalinya Badai  
**

"KYAAA!" jerit Hinata seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tertunduk, memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam lutut sedalam-dalamnya yang ia bisa untuk meredam suara letusan keras dari arah luar. Sasuke langsung terkejut mendengar Hinata yang berteriak kencang setelah suata letusan tadi.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Semburat panik tak bisa Sasuke hindari, "Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" Hinata menggeleng lemah, masih dalam posisinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" gumam Hinata. Terdengar isak tangis pelan setelahnya, "Su-Suara apa itu…"

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke. Ia pun bergegas menuju ruang pertemuan keluarga, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menstabilkan jantungnya yang hampir meledak.

"ADA APA INI?" pekik Sasuke saat ia melihat ruang keluarga Hyuuga yang telah porak poranda dengan banyak sekali senjata tajam yang tertancap di dinding dan lantai kayunya yang sesekali berderit saat diinjak, "ITACHI! DIMANA KAU, BAKA!"

Sasuke berlari mencari-cari sosok mimpi buruk rambut panjang –bagi Sasuke, di ruang keluarga Hyuuga. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Deru angin lembut membelai rambutnya, menyadarkannya, bahwa pintu kertas yang menghadap kebun belakang rumah keluarga Hyuuga tengah terbuka lebar. Kain putih menyerebak masuk melambai-lambai, menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Segera ia berlari menuju pintu kertas itu, mencari keberadaan nyawa.

"Tak mungkin…" gumam Sasuke. Kebun itu pun ikut porak poranda. Tatanan kebun yang rapi menjadi berantakan. Bonsai-bonsai yang terhias dan terjajar rapi berjatuhan dan terpotong-potong di bagian yang tak menentu, "HINATA!" serunya. Ia hanya bisa mencari Hinata sekarang, lalu menenangkan pikirannya –tapi tak mau! Ia harus mencari kakaknya!

"ITACHI! ITACHI! DIMANA KAU, ITACHI?" pekik Sasuke panik. Raut wajahnya telah mengindikasikan puncak kepanikan seorang Uchiha. Ia menggeretakkan giginya kesal, mencari ke seluruh penjuru kebun belakang rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang seperti diterpa puting beliung, "Tak ada… Hosh… Tak ada…" gumam Sasuke kelelahan.

"Sasuke-kun! To-Tolong aku..!" seru suara pelan di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke sontak menoleh, dan menemukan Hinata tergapar lemas di tatami ruang pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga.

"KAU KENAPA?" tanya Sasuke dengan lantang. Ia langsung berlari menuju ruang pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga yang berantakan. Air teh membasahi lantai tatami. Dilihatnya Hinata yang terbaring lemah.

"To-Tolong aku… Sa-Sakit…" ujar Hinata, "To-Tolong bantu Itachi-nii, Ne-Neji-nii dan Tou-san…" Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, sinar lavender itu kian meredup.

"Sial!" gerutu Sasuke. Ia langsung menggendong Hinata, lalu menyumpah serapah dalam hatinya, "Oh, sial! Aku belum tanya ke Hinata dimana si baka itu berada!"

"Di… Diru-ruang bawah ta-tanah, Sasuke…" gumam Hinata yang langsung membuat Sasuke merona malu. Berarti Hinata mendengarnya tadi? Ugh.

"Baiklah. Kau beristirahatlah!" ujar Sasuke. Ia menggendong Hinata dengan kedua lengannya yang mengangkat tubuh Hinata, lalu berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah keluarga Hyuuga –yang ia ketahui dari tur singkat yang diberikan Neji saat pertama kalinya mereka berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke melangkah tergesa, membawa Hinata dengan cemas tingkat tinggi. Ia biarkan lengan kanan Hinata menggontai bebas, sedangkan lengan kirinya di taruh di atas dada. Hinata telah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ssh… Dimana, sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Ia berhenti di persimpangan jalan, mengingat-ingat tur singkat yng diberikan Neji padanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ah, ia ingat, "Kanan!" Sasuke berlari, terus berlari mengabaikan beban di kedua lengannya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan saat mendekati tangga yang menjurus ke bawah, membawanya ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang remang-remang. Suasananya masih sama seperti dulu, misterius. Bau aroma terapi tak lagi menguar seperti di ruangan keluarga Hyuuga lainnya. Sasuke menatap lemas saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana, 3 orang yang dicarinya, dan 2 orang yang menjelma masuk ke dalam mimpi buruknya.

"Kami datang, Sasuke-kun…"

"!"

* * *

"Aku mengantuk!" seru Sakura, "Aku ingin tidur, Kaa-san!"

"Tidurlah," ujar Misaki, "tidurlah sampai kau puas. Ini rumah sakit."

"Eh, Kaa-san." Sakura menoleh ke arah Misaki, "Apakah biaya perawatanku sudah dibayar?" Misaki membulatkan matanya. Pantas saja Shizune seperti terburu-buru lewat di hadapannya saat ada Tsunade di dekatnya. Mungkin karena ia lupa membayar?

"A-Ah, soal itu, Kaa-san lupa. Besok Kaa-san bayar kok," jawab Misaki tenang, "ya, kan, Yoshiki?"

"Apa?" tanya Yoshiki setelah selesai merapikan tempat tidur yang akan ia dan istrinya tempati nanti.

"Sakura belum bayar biaya perawatan, tahu!" Misaki menjitak pelan kepala Yoshiki, "Kau lupa, hah?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat!" jawab Yoshiki seraya meringis kesakitan. Baru pelan saja sudah begitu, bagaimana kerasnya? "Hanya saja aku belum punya waktu untuk membayarnya –jika aku harus menempel denganmu selama 2 hari ini."

"Jadi kau tak suka menempel denganku?" tanya Misaki.

"EH? Bukan!" sahut Yoshiki cepat. Dikibas-kibaskannya kedua telapak tangan miliknya seraya memasang cengiran bodoh, "Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, Yoshiki?" tanya Misaki.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san, Tou-san," lerai Sakura. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mendadak suasana di ruangan 10 menjadi kembali tenang, "besok, kan, bisa?"

"T-Tentu saja," timpal Yoshiki, "nanti besok Ayah bayarkan." Sakura tersenyum lega melihat kedua orang tuanya tak kembali bertengkar, "Lebih baik Sakura sekarang istirahat." Sakura mengangguk.

"Ah, Kaa-san, bisakah hari ini aku dengar dongeng?" pinta Sakura kepada Misaki yang duduk di samping tempat tidur, "Aku sudah lama tidak dengar dongeng dari Kaa-san." Misaki mengucak-ucak puncak kepala Sakura.

"Dasar, lebih baik kamu tidur saja sana," ujar Misaki. Sakura merengut sebal.

"Sekali saja, Kaa-san."

"Baiklah." Misaki mengalah, "Bagaimana kalau ceritanya tentang asal usul bunga?"

"Tentu saja aku suka hal seperti itu, Kaa-san!" seru Sakura. Ia pun bersiap mendengar dengan tenang dan menjadi pendengar yang baik, "Mulai ceritanya!"

"Kau tak sabaran sekali, ya, Sakura?" Misaki tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu melirik Yoshiki yang telah duduk di samping tempat tidur tambahan tempat ia dan Misaki tidur 2 hari belakangan ini, "Yoshiki, tidurlah duluan."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, dasar udang-udang busuk!" seru Sasuke kesal. Ia menaruh tubuh Hinata dengan lembut di lantai ruang bawah tanah kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang remang-remang. Di hadapannya telah berdiri 2 orang yang sangat ia kenal, yang satu perempuan dan yang lain laki-laki. Perempuan itu berambut merah sedangkan sang laki-laki berambut putih dengan taring menghiasi mulutnya. Perempuan itu tampak memiliki kecerdasan tinggi dilihat dari kacamatanya –pendapat orang awam.

"Oh, kau sangat kasar belakangan ini pada _teman_mu, Sasuke-kun," ujar sang wanita, "kami kembali, dan sambut kami." Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Untuk apa aku menyambut kalian, hah? Kalian tak punya otak untuk memikirkan semuanya dengan matang untuk datang kesini?" ujar Sasuke lantang. 3 orang di belakang mereka hanya diam memperhatikan perkelahian Sasuke dengan mereka.

"Kami tentu saja sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, Sasuke," jawab laki-laki rambut perak, "bukan begitu, Karin?"

"Tentu saja," gadis di sebelahnya yang dipanggil Karin langsung menampakkan senyum penuh kemenangan, "kali ini kami yang akan menang, Sasuke."

"Tch," decak Sasuke, "apa mau kalian?"

"Kami hanya ingin memelukmu, sebagai tanda kembalinya kami," jawab Karin, "boleh tidak, Sasuke-kun?"

"Menjijikkan!" ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau kasar sekali," ujar si laki-laki rambut perak, "persis seperti dulu. Apakah Konoha tak membuatmu merasakan perubahan, huh? Lebih baik kembali ke Kiri!"

"Tak usahlah, Suigetsu," ujar Karin, "kalau ia tak mau ke Kiri, kita akan membawa _Kiri_ kesini."

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab si rambut perak bernama Suigetsu, "Sasuke, bagaimana kesanmu disini?"

"Lepaskan dulu mereka." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Neji, Itachi dan Hizashi yang terduduk lemas di belakang Karin dan Suigetsu. Mereka diikat dengan kencang, "Kalau tidak, aku tak akan _berbasa-basi_ lebih lama lagi denganmu."

"Ceh, sudah sombong kau sekarang, Sasuke," ujar Suigetsu dengan nada meremehkan, "ingatkah dulu bahwa kami yang mengangkat pamormu?"

"Tch." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah keduanya, "Mau apa kalian? Katakan saja dengan jelas!"

"Hanya ingin membuat _adegan_ perjumpaan manis denganmu," jawab Karin, "lalu kami akan bawa _Kiri_ ke Konoha, jelas?"

"Kau mau tinggal di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Karin menoleh ke arah Suigetsu, "Kalian telah keterlaluan! Jika kalian ingin menemuiku bisa dengan cara baik-baik!"

"Kami sudah lama tak datang ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga." Suigetsu berjalan ke arah Hinata, "Lagipula gadis Hyuuga ini tampak sangat manis."

"Jangan sentuh Hinata!" geram Sasuke. Ia menepis kasar lengan Suigetsu yang hampir menyentuh wajah Hinata, "Kalau saja kau menyentuhnya, kau akan MATI!"

"Mati?" tanya Suigetsu, "Apakah wanita itu punya kekuatan halus?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tak punya, mana mungkin wajahnya bisa semanis itu, Suigetsu," sahut Karin.

"Oh, maaf saja, itu kecantikan alami." Sasuke menimpali, "KALIAN MAU APA SEBENARNYA? Apakah ledakan tadi adalah hasil karya kalian, hah?"

"Bukan," jawab Suigetsu tenang lalu berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke, lalu menyentuh dagunya pelan. Sasuke masih menandang tajam ke arahnya, "itu hasil karya Deidara."

"Deidara?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Batu obsidiannya membulat sempurna, "Kau gila? Kau menyewa perakit bom di Kiri untuk meledakkan seluruh Konoha?"

"Tidak seluruhnya," jawab Suigetsu, "hanya untuk sekarang. Nanti, lihat saja nanti, mungkin akan jadi seluruhnya."

"Kau benar-benar biadab, Suigetsu!" sahut Sasuke. Karin datang padanya.

"Bukankah kau juga dulu seperti itu, Sasuke?" tanya Karin dengan bisikan lembut. Ia menatap Sasuke intens, "Kami yang mengajarimu akan hal itu, hm, Sasuke?"

Mereka tak menyadari, di setiap ucapan kata yang mereka bertiga katakan, Itachi, Neji dan Hizashi telah saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Dimulai dari Itachi, lalu Neji dan yang terakhir Hizashi. Itachi tampak terkejut mendengar kalimat tanya dari Karin untuk adiknya.

"Akhirnya kalian sadar juga," ujar Suigetsu seraya melirik ke arah ketiga sandra yang telah terbebas, "bagaimana? Apakah ikatan talinya kurang kencang? Oh, Karin, kau sungguh tak berbakat!"

"Kau yang mengajariku, Suigetsu." Karin mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Suigetsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya 2 Uchiha dan 3 Hyuuga telah tersadar," ujar Sasuke lalu menatap Suigetsu lebih tajam, "kau mau coba mati?" Suigetsu melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau bergurau?" tanya Suigetsu, "Bahkan kami dapat mengalahkan mereka bertiga."

"Dan kau tak bisa mengalahkan kami berdua, bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada puas saat Hinata telah terbangun dari tidurnya, "Bangun, putri tidur!"

"Hee? Dimana Neji-nii dan Tou-san?" tanya Hinata. Suigetsu mendelik tajam ke arahnya, membuat Hinata menenggak ludahnya sendiri –namun setelahnya ia berhasil menahan dirinya, "Ha-Halo, Suigetsu-san."

"Halo juga, Hinata-chan," jawab Suigetsu. Hinata tersenyum dibalik remang, "bagaimana kabarmu di Konoha?"

"Menyenangkan," jawab Hinata. Sasuke melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau kenal mereka?"

"Sangat."

* * *

"Ceritanya dari pegunungan Alpen," ujar Misaki memulai ceritanya. Sakura mendengar dengan khidmat di sebelah Misaki, "ada seorang pangeran yang ingin sekali pergi ke bulan. Ia selalu melihat ke arah bulan setiap malam."

"Lalu, seorang putri datang," ujar Misaki, "ia berasal dari bulan. Pangeran dan putri saling jatuh cinta, lalu saat tahu sang raja bulan tak mengizinkan mereka bersama, mereka berpisah."

"Selesai?" tanya Sakura memastikan, "Pendek sekali ceritanya!"

"Tentu saja belum." Misaki melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sang putri memberikan bunga yang melapisi bulan dengan warna lembutnya –sebagai kenang-kenangan bagi sang pangeran. Sang pangeran pun merawat bunga itu dengan penuh cinta."

"Lalu, itulah ceritanya mengapa bunga bisa sampai di dunia," sambung Sakura, "mudah ditebak." Misaki tertawa kecil, lalu seketika itu hujan deras mengguyur. Suara halilintar mengejutkan pendengaran Sakura yang langsung terlonjak memeluk ibunya dengan erat, "Kaa-san… Aku… Aku takut…"

"Ada Ibu disini…" gumam Misaki seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura yang tengah bergetar hebat. Sakura menangis mendengar suara halilintar yang bersahutan, yang memutar lagi memorinya tentang hari badai kemarin. Hari dimana ia mendapatkan yang terburuk. Hei, Sakura, apakah Sasuke juga merupakan yang terburuk?

"Badai… Aku –YA! Aku ingat semuanya, Kaa-san!"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingat mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke waktu itu."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: DI CHAP KEMARIN BANYAK SEKALI ****MISSTYPO(S)**** YANG DIKARENAKAN KELALAIAN AUTHOR T^T HADEUUHHH ~_~ Maaf bagi yang kurang suka dengan side-storynya kemarin TTv Romancenya nanti kapan-kapan kuselipin yaa X( Sekarang genrenya jadi mengarah ke Crime ~.~ Tapi, akan ada permainan kata "badai" di chapter depan hohoho XD**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**harappa:** hoho soal romance maaf ga bisa nyempil T^T Muehehe mengecewakan yah side storynya kebanyakan typo == Thanks for review!

**karikazuka: **waah makasi ^o^ Side-storynya jelek TT^TT Thansk for review!

**Thanks for reviews!**

**110512 -kags  
**

**dedicated for : Gita's Birth in her 14th age  
**


	11. Chapter 10 : Akhir Badai

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Akhir Badai**

DEG!

"Bagaimana… Bisa?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ia bingung sekali waktu itu, dan seakan langit menjawab kebingungannya dengan badai yang lebih menderu besar. Angin bertopang dagu memainkan hemilir dedaunan pohon, membuat suara kecil gesekan ranting dengan atap rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuuga terdengar samar.

"Me-Mereka itu," jawab Hinata, "adalah tetanggaku wa-waktu di Kiri."

"Dan hanya Hinata yang kenal kami," lanjut Karin. Suigetsu mendengus, "ada apa?"

"Tak apa," jawab Suigetsu. Ia berjalan menuju Itachi, "hanya saja aku tak menyangka –dengan rumah sedekat itu bahkan mereka tak mengenal kita."

"Setidaknya putri Hyuuga masih kenal kita," ujar Karin, "bagaimana selanjutnya, Suigetsu?"

"Kita harus dengar dulu penjelasan dari 2 Uchiha di depan kita," ujar Suigetsu, "nah, kalian sudah siap?"

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menjelaskan semuanya dari awal," jawab Suigetsu. Sasuke berjengit heran.

"Soal apa?" tanya Sasuke. Suigetsu kembali mendengus kesal.

"Kau berpura-pura tak tahu, heh?" tanya Suigetsu. Ia mencengkeram bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, camkan itu!" sahut Sasuke dengan beringas.

"Hoo, seorang Uchiha yang tingkat intelejensinya tinggi sepertimu bisa lupa juga," timpal Karin. Ia mendekati Hinata, "kalau kau tak mau bicara, kami akan buat Hinata yang memberikan cerita yang _sesungguhnya_ ke kami."

"Cerita apa, rambut merah biadab?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman Suigetsu, lalu menoleh ke arah Karin yang tengah melihat Hinata dengan tatapan menantang. Sejenak, Hinata merasa tak apa-apa, namun setelah 5 detik berikutnya, Hinata merasa kalau ia tengah ditelan badai sekarang, "Berani kau lakukan _sesuatu_ pada Hinata, akan kubunuh kau!"

"Dia siapamu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek, "Bukankah ia adalah tetangga _kami_ waktu itu –bukan begitu, Suigetsu?"

"Tentu saja, Karin," sahut Suigetsu. Ia melirik Itachi, Hizashi dan Neji yang terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa –karena hal ini sangat jauh dari daya tampung nalar mereka, "dan ia tak ada hubungannya denganmu, bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Kau bicara apa, Suigetsu!" Sasuke melirik tajam ke Karin, "Berhenti menatap Hinata dengan tatapan seperti itu!" Karin tertawa mengejek.

"Kalau kau tak lakukan hal yang sama, tak mungkin aku lakukan hal ini," jawab Karin seraya tersenyum licik, "lagipula Hinata-chan, kan, sahabatku! Terserah aku, dong, mau _ngapain_ ke dia!"

"Tch," decak Sasuke, "Hinata tak akan pernah satu level dengan biadab sepertimu yang beraninya membuat kekacauan dari balik layar."

"Kau mau menantangku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Karin dengan suara menggoda. Lidahnya ia main-mainkan keluar mulutnya, membuat kesan _sexy_ yang menguar dari tubuh rampingnya. Ia mulai mengikat rambut panjang merah miliknya menjadi ekor kuda, lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau memang biadab!" geram Sasuke. Ia telah bersiap menghadiahkan sebuah tinju kalau saja Suigetsu tak menghalanginya, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau hanya berani dengan wanita, ceh?" tanya Suigetsu, "Kau jadi lebih pengecut sekarang."

"Lebih baik jika dibandingkan menjadi seorang biadab seumur hidup!" sahut Sasuke. Hinata melirik ke arahnya, lalu kembali ke Karin yang kini tengah memegang rambut indigonya. Rasa takut mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan beringas, "Kalau berani kau sentuh ia dengan tangan kotormu itu, kau akan membayarnya dengan nyawamu!"

"Aku takut…" gumam Karin dengan nada mengejek. Ia pun menggenggam rambut Hinata lebih kuat, lalu menariknya, "Apakah sekarang kau ingin membunuhku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"_Nuts_," decak Sasuke, "dasar tidak berguna."

"Kau…" geram Suigetsu yang mulai naik darah. Dicengkeramnya kerah baju Sasuke, sedangkan Karin malah semakin kencang menarik rambut Hinata.

"Akh! Ada apa ini se-sebenarnya-AKH!" rintih Hinata. Sasuke melejit kaget melihatnya, lalu dibantingnya Suigetsu.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berlari menuju Hinata yang kini hampir dibanting oleh Karin menggunakan rambut Hinata –kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang cepat untuk menggigit tangan Karin.

"Gigimu masih kuat seperti dulu, ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Karin tersenyum jahil, sedangkan Itachi terbingung-bingung mendengarnya. Apakah Sasuke sudah pernah berciuman dengan gadis itu?

"Tch, kau pernah aku gigit, ya?" tanya Sasuke heran, "Bukankah kau selama ini hanya mengejar-ngejarku?"

"Eh," Karin membuang muka, "sekarang _nggak_, dong!"

"Lalu kau tahu gigiku kuat darimana?"

"!"

**oOo**

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Misaki setelah mendengar cerita Sakura, "Maafkan Kaa-san, ya, Sakura. Kalau saja waktu itu Kaa-san mencegahmu…"

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san. Tak usah salahkan keadaan," sahut Sakura, "itu karena Saku yang memaksakan diri keluar rumah."

"Kalau memang pemuda Uchiha itu yang menemukanmu pertama kali," sahut Misaki seraya menenangkan anaknya yang ketakutan akan suara petir yang menggelegar, "apa ia jodohmu, ya?"

"Kaa-san!" sahut Sakura, "Aku sudah bilang, hal ini hanya ke-be-tu-lan!" Misaki tertawa kecil.

"Di dunia itu tidak ada kebetulan," ujar Misaki pelan, "yang ada hanya garis takdir yang ditakdirkan Kami-sama." Sakura terpana sejenak mendengar kalimat tadi, lalu kembali ke raganya semula.

"Hah… Kaa-san, dengar, aku sedang tak ingin menjalani hubungan apa pun kecuali aku temui teman masa kecilku itu!" sahut Sakura keras kepala. Misaki berdesah pelan mendengar seruan anaknya.

"Kau sudah menunggunya selama 8 tahun, Sakura," ujar Misaki pelan, "bagaimana kalau kau coba membuka hati? 8 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat."

"Lihat saja nanti," gumam Sakura, "Saku akan temukan orang itu. Harus." Misaki geleng-geleng kepala dengan sifat keras kepala milik suaminya yang menurun ke Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura. Kau itu sudah remaja, bukan anak kecil lagi," gumam Misaki. Sakura tetap keras kepala dan bersitetap menunggu _cinta pertama_nya. Hah… Indahnya _cinta pertama_, ya, Sakura?

"Aku mengantuk." Sakura menguap kecil, "Boleh aku tidur, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Misaki seraya tersenyum kecil, "oyasumi."

"Sebelumnya," ujar Sakura, "bolehkah aku minta peluk Kaa-san sampai tertidur?" Misaki terkejut mendengarnya. Sudah lama Sakura tak meminta hal ini –dan Misaki langsung mengangguk senang. Ia tersenyum manis sekali ke anaknya, lalu mengelus-elus belakang kepala Sakura. Direngkuhnya tubuh anaknya itu.

"Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya nanti," bisik Misaki, "perkenalkan dengan Kaa-san, ya?"

BURST!

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia pun mencoba untuk tidur, mencoba tak menghiraukan rona merah di pipinya dan bisikan-bisikan lembut ibunya. Mencoba untuk terlelap di malam penuh badai. Hujan mengguyur deras, aromanya pun menyeruak masuk lewat ventilasi. Misaki tersenyum menatap wajah lembut anaknya, lalu mengecup dahinya pelan agar Sakura tak terbangun.

"Kaa-san serius, lho, Sakura."

**oOo**

Sasuke merasa _feeling_nya benar kali ini, benar-benar tepat. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah _orang lain_. Ya, orang lain!

Ia melangkah pelan menuju Karin, lalu menamparnya kuat-kuat. Karin menangis tertahan.

"Kau bukan Karin…" geram Sasuke. Ia melihat selembar bening kecokelatan yang terlempar dari luar kacamata bingkai hitam Karin, "Sejak kapan kau pakai _contact-lens_, huh?"

"Ka-Karena mataku min, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Karin setenang mungkin. Semakin ditariknyalah rambut Hinata tadi, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. Sasuke menepis tangan Karin kasar.

"Kau bukan Karin!" desis Sasuke, "Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Mata Karin berubah menjadi hitam obsidian milik Sasuke. _Karin_ pun tersenyum tertahan ke arah Sasuke, lalu melepaskan janggutan tangannya ke rambut Hinata.

"Kalau aku bukan Karin," ujar _Karin_, "siapa aku?" tanya _Karin_ dengan nada menantang. Suigetsu menghampirinya. Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau juga bukan Suigetsu!" seru Sasuke seraya memukul betis Suigetsu. Suigetsu langsung terpental jauh, "Sejak kapan Suigetsu yang selalu mendaki gunung mempunyai betis yang lemah seperti itu, hah?"

"Katakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya!" pekik Sasuke. Itachi, Hizashi dan Neji saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk pelan. Mereka tersenyum kecil, lalu menikmati _pertunjukan_ di hadapan mereka. Sasuke berdecak pelan, lalu mencoba berpikir.

"Kalau kalian bukan Suigetsu dan Karin," ujar Sasuke, "siapa kalian?"

"Itulah yang harus kami tanyakan sebenarnya, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar _Karin_ dengan sombong, "bagaimana, hm? Tak bisa menjawab?" Sasuke menelitinya sekali lagi. Lalu, ia mendelik kea rah _Suigetsu_ yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

Diam-diam…

Sasuke tersenyum dalam remang. Bukan senyum yang biasanya, senyum mengerikan semengerikan iblis dalam neraka. Ia murka, murka sekali. Akhirnya ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian…" gumam Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, diikuti Hinata yang dirundungi rasa bersalah, "Tega."

"Yang tega itu, kau atau mereka?" tanya Itachi lalu menepuk bahu adiknya, "Berterima kasihlah dengan mereka."

"_Tentu_ saja, Itachi." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Karin mempunyai mata yang normal karena selalu makan sayuran dan mempunyai mata kecokelatan. Yang dipakai oleh_nya_ tadi adalah warna _hazel_."

"Suigetsu memiliki taring yang lebih panjang dari_nya_," sambung Sasuke, "lagipula taring itu kelihatan jelas seperti palsu. Ia selalu naik gunung tiap hari Rabu, katanya untuk mengenang kematian kedua orang tuanya yang tewas tertimbun gundukan salju gunung. Tak mungkin betisnya bisa selemah itu."

"Kau sangat perhatian dengan teman-temanmu itu, Sasuke," sahut Itachi. Kedua _Karin_ dan _Suigetsu_ tadi bertepuk tangan. Mereka mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Selamat," ujar _Karin_ seraya tersenyum lembut, "kau lulus."

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke bosan.

"Untuk ujian singgah di Konoha." _Suigetsu_ berdiri tegak, lalu memukul bahu Sasuke main-main, "Ayah rasa, ayah bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang disini."

"Tentu saja, Ayah," sahut Itachi. _Karin_ berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Tak sakit, kan, Hinata? Maafkan Tante, ya…" ujar _Karin_ seraya memegang rambut Hinata dengan lembut, "Nanti kita ke salon saja, ya?" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau untuk membantu, aku sangat senang," jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. _Karin_ mengusap-usap rambut Hinata dengan selembut mungkin. Sasuke berdecih keras saat ia ketahuan memalukan klannya sendiri di hadapan dua tetinggi ini. Dua tetinggi yang sangat tak ia sukai, Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

"Bagaimana bisa Ayah dan Ibu mendapat info sedetil itu untuk Sasuke?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Hinata telah kembali ke pelukan Hizashi, sementara Neji mendekat ke arah Itachi. Ia kagum dengan kekompakan akting suami-istri tetuah Uchiha ini.

"_Gampang_," jawab Mikoto, "Suigetsu dan Karin itu, orangtuanya adalah teman kami dulu –jadi sebenarnya mereka adalah suruhan kami." Mikoto tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Sasuke mendengus kesal, wanita ini…

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Sasuke berjalan bosan menuju ke atas. Ia tentu saja sudah tahu bahwa Karin dan Suigetsu adalah anak sebatang kara –tetapi tak tahu bahwa orang tua mereka adalah teman lama kedua tetuah Uchiha itu. Itachi mencegatnya.

"Berhubung ayah dan ibu sudah disini," ujar Itachi tajam, "kita lanjutkan acara pertemuan Hyuuga-Uchihanya."

"Tapi ruangannya..?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Kau tak tahu sihir ilusi?" tanya Itachi geli, "Kau, kan, mempelajarinya saat kelas 2."

"Hn." Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tak pernah masuk pelajaran sihir yang dipimpin oleh Yorouka-sensei yang pemarah.

Mereka ber-7 pun berjalan ke atas menuju ruang keluarga Hyuuga yang tampak rapi seperti pertama kali Sasuke masuki tadi. Sasuke mengucek matanya pelan, merutuki Itachi yang telah mempermalukannya kali ini. Sasuke mendengus, kembali mendengus, membayangkan hari ini mungkin bukan hari yang membosankan –selama ada badai.

Yap, selama ada badai.

Bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, badai merubah seluruh hidupnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: capek banaaar baru pulang lomba Tutur Cerita Rakyat Se-SUMSEL tadi xUx Untung tadi Author bego, jadi gugupnya kelewatan #apa bagusnya coba? ==a**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update~**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**harappa: **gore? #lebay Aku paling gak bisa bikin gore TT^TT Jadinya malah koplak ini TT^TT Gomeneee itu emng sengaja aku persingkat karena waktuku yang juga singkat ==a Thanks for review, dattebayo!

**Luthfiyyah Zahra: **okeokeee X3 Wah kita seumur XDD Nanti sabar sabar X3 Bakalan ada yang lebih nyesek! Muehehe :p Wah di fav :'3 Thankssss !

**Thanks for reviews! Review, onegaai?**

**15/16(?)0512 -kags**


	12. Chapter 11 : Hari Baru Kejutan Baru

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 : Hari Baru Kejutan Baru**

"YEEEAAAY! Akhirnya kembali ke sekolah!" seru Sakura girang saat ia telah sampai di sekolah tercintanya, Konoha Gakuen. Lonjakannya tak membuat ia terlihat seperti orang yang kesakitan kemarin dan meringkuk lemas di ruang UGD RSU Konoha. Seluruh orang menatapnya dengan biasa, biasa dengan sikap Sakura yang selalu menarik perhatian. Ck.

"Akhirnya kau kembali!" sahut Tenten dari dalam kelas. Sakura melangkah mantap memasuki ruangan kelasnya, kelas 3-2, yang kini telah mulai ramai. Tenten dan Ino menyerobot Sakura duluan, tak memberinya celah untuk masuk.

"Hei! Hentikan! Aku ingin masuk!" seru Sakura yang mulai sebal, "Kalian terlalu merindukanku, ya?"

"Kau terlalu berharap," sahut Tenten seraya mendengus sebal. Ino merenggangkan pelukannya dari Sakura, "kami hanya ingin kau lihat kejutan hari ini."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan alis kanan yang bertaut ke atas, "Ada masalah apa?"

"Si pangeran Uchiha itu sekolah hari ini –dan katanya ingin menemuimu! Kyaa! Kemajuan besar, _forehead_!" timpal Ino gembira, lalu menjabat tangan Sakura dengan kencang.

"Ma-Maksudmu apa?" _Great_, Sakura sudah satu perjuangan dengan Hinata sekarang –tergagap tanpa tahu apa maksudnya. Ino dan Tenten tersenyum jail dari balik wajah berseri mereka, lalu dengan sigap menarik lengan Sakura menuju bangku Sakura, "_What the hell is this_? Kalian mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Taruh saja barang-barangmu di laci meja," suruh Ino lalu men_deathglare_ Sakura, "jangan meronta."

"Kalian mau apa, sih?" seru Sakura. Naruto yang menggebrak masuk pun menyipitkan pandangannya saat melihat Ino dan Tenten menarik-narik Sakura dengan –umm, sedikit kasar.

"KALIAN APAKAN SAKU-CHAN, HAH?" pekik Naruto berlebihan, "KALAU SAMPAI SAKURA CELAKA, AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN, INGAT ITU!"

"Diam dulu, kepala ramen!" sahut Ino kesal, "Kami sedang membuat Sakura menjadi seorang _hime_ yang sesungguhnya!" Naruto terbelalak, lalu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"_Hime_?" tanya Naruto antusias. Ia telah siap berdiri di samping Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Sakura mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya seraya memberontak dari kekangan Tenten dan Ino, "Kalian mau meriasnya?" Ino langsung memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah? Haduh…" keluh Ino. "Sudahlah. Saku-chan, ikut kami ke koridor. Mau?" Sakura manggut-manggut. Tak mengerti apa yang Ino dan Tenten rencanakan. Tenten tersenyum usil ke arah Ino.

"Ino," panggil Tenten, "aku akan sangat senang jika sang _ouji_ mau bertemu dengan sang _hime_. Waah!" Tenten kembali mengayal.

"Kau terlalu mengayal, Tenten." Ino tertawa kecil. Ditariknya lengan Sakura menuju koridor, tempat dimana madding berada. Disana suasana sangat ramai mengingat ini masih pagi sebelum masuk sekolah. Sakura melirik sekelilingnya, para gadis memandangnya dengan iri sedangkan para lelaki mengedip-ngedip suka ke arahnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merinding.

"Kita mau kema-Eh?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Ino dan Tenten yang terperangah kaget. Disana ada 2 _ouji_ yang dikelilingi para wanita. "Ino… Tenten…" Sakura merunduk.

"Kau mau ketemu Saku, kan, Sasu?" tanya Ino kepada Sasuke, salah satu _ouji_. Sasuke tak bergeming. Di sampingnya, seseorang berambut merah bata menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat pemuda _ouji_ itu menepuk kepalanya yang merunduk tadi. "Tadaima." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, yang membuat gadis-gadis disana mengerang iri pada Sakura.

"Ha-Halo, Gaara-kun." Sakura menyapanya dengan gugup. Langsung saja ia sembunyikan wajahnya dari Gaara dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepatunya. "Uhm, apa kabar?"

"Kau tidak bilang okaeri?" tanya Gaara. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Langsung ia menengadah, memperhatikan Gaara dengan saksama. "Aku bilang tadaima, Sakura."

"Okaerinasai, Gaara-kun!" Sakura langsung memeluknya erat. Ekspresi bahagianya tak dapat disembunyikan. "Kemana saja kau, hah?"

Gaara tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak kemana-mana, _hime_." BLUSH!

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _ouji_!" seru Sakura. Ino dan Tenten saling pandang. Mungkinkah…?

"Hei, hei!" sahut Ino. "Jangan mengacuhkan _ouji_ yang satu lagi, Saku-chan." Sakura menoleh ke Ino. "Si Sasuke."

"Oh iya! Aku lupa, Sasuke-kun." Sakura nyengir kuda. "Apa kabar?"

"Hn. Baik." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Sakura memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Imut sekali.

"Jangan bicara singkat padat dan jelas begitu dong, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura sebal. Gaara mengucak-ucak rambutnya gemas. "Hei!"

"Sekarang kau makin imut saja, Saku-_hime_." Gaara memujinya dengan tulus. Sakura terperangah mendengarnya. Cuping hidungnya melebar. "Aku serius."

"Yah, anaknya siapa lagi," Sakura membanggakan kedua orang tuanya, "Yoshiki dan Misaki Haruno gitu, lho!" Gaara tertawa kecil. Kedekatan mereka hanya dipandang miris oleh para gadis _fangirls_nya _ouji_-_ouji_ tersebut.

"Hei, hei, Saku-chan," ujar Tenten, "Sasu-kun juga, katanya mau ngomong?" Ino mengerjap jahil ke arah Sakura. Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang bingung menatapnya.

"Disini ramai," gumam Sasuke, "nanti kutemui kau di atap setelah pulang sekolah. Mengerti?" Dan Sasuke pun pergi, lenyap di lautan _fangirls_nya yang bergelimpangan. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke bersikap begitu?

"Kau mau ke atap nanti, ya, Saku-chan?" tanya Gaara.

"Tumben tak memanggilku _hime_ lagi," ketus Sakura lalu tertawa kecil, "iya."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kau temani aku ke ruang administrasi?" tawar Gaara. Ino dan Tenten langsung menyodorkan Sakura ke belakang tubuh mereka.

"Hei! Kau ini mau merebut pasangan _ouji_-_hime _kesukaan kami, ya?" pekik Ino. Tenten mengangguk setuju.

"_Ouji_ dan _hime_ tak boleh terpisahkan! Sasuke dan Sakura tetap _number one_!" ujar Tenten dengan gaya khas tomboynya. Kalau mau memilih, Sakura akan berteriak sekarang daripada dilihat oleh para gadis yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Sangat mengganggu.

"Hei, hei, kalian ini." Gaara mencoba menenangkan. "Siapa _ouji _dan _hime_ yang kalian maksud itu? Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka… jadian?"

"Hampir! Dan kami akan berusaha membuat mereka jadian!" seru Ino lantang. Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Kau ini!" pekik Ino, "Kau tak mau kami selamatkan, ya?"

"Selamatkan dirimu dulu sebelum menyelamatkanku Ino," bisik Sakura, "lihat sekelilingmu." Ino memandang sekeliling, melihat kumpulan manusia menatap sinis ke arah mereka. Ino mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kurasa… kau benar, Sakura."

**oOo**

BRUKK!

"Go-Gomen…" Kedua insan itu saling bertabrakan di hadapan tangga. Si pemuda dengan si gadis. Mereka sama-sama tergagap. Sang pemuda memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, gomen. Aku agak ceroboh." Pemuda itu nyengir kuda. Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun," Hinata merasa bahwa pipinya merona hebat sekarang, "ma-mau kemana? Kok buru-buru, sih?" Hinata langsung mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan lalu menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Mau ke ruang _gym_," jawab Naruto, "hari ini ada latihan _dodge ball _satu klub." Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Oh, baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu, sa-sampai bertemu nan-nanti, Naruto-kun." Hinata pamit, lalu berjalan pelan menuju ruangan kelasnya. Naruto kehilangan sosok Hinata saat Hinata berbelok ke kiri menuju kelas. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nggak bisa, ya…" gumamnya, "Padahal tadi itu _sweet moment_!" Ia melangkah pelan menuju _gym indoor_ sekolahnya.

"Kalau saja aku tadi-AH!" Naruto tersandung sesuatu. Sebuah buku. Buku tebal berwarna hitam pucat dengan tulisan putih rapi di atasnya. Naruto ternganga lebar membaca judulnya.

Buku itu…

"NARUTO!" pekik seorang gadis dari ujung lorong Naruto berada, "CEPAT KE _GYM_ ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Hiee! Baiklah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto membawa buku itu ikut serta ke _gym_, sementara sang pemilik duduk gelisah di dalam kelas.

"Aduh… Buku itu mana, ya?" tanya Hinata dalam hati tak mau mengganggu pelajaran Asuma-sensei. Di sebelahnya, Tenten meliriknya pelan.

"Kenapa, Hinata-chan? Kamu pucat," ujar Tenten, "mau ke UKS?" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"A-Aku tak apa-apa, Tenten-chan," dusta Hinata. Dibalik senyuman lembut yang ia beri ke Tenten, masih berkecamuk perasaan gelisah yang membuncah di hatinya.

"Na-Nanti aku izin ke toilet saja, deh…"

**oOo**

"_Ouji_," panggil Sakura kepada Gaara yang berada di belakang bangkunya, "kenapa kau harus masuk ke kelasku juga, sih…" Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Lho? Kenapa, _hime_?" tanya Gaara _innocent, _"Ini juga, kan, _nggak_ ganggu pelajaran Sakura-chan." Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Tapi, kan, _nggak_ perlu sekelas dan duduk di belakangku juga, _ouji_! Ukh!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Rona merah di pipinya ia sembunyikan dengan buku tulis yang sedari tadi di coretnya.

"Kau mau mengusirku, _hime_?" tanya Gaara dengan nada intens. Langsung Sakura menyerobotnya.

"BUKAN, KOK!" Semua orang refleks menatap ke arahnya. Kelas menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya, termasuk dengan Asuma-sensei yang kini diam memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Asuma, "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah di depan kelas." Sakura menunduk malu.

"Aduh… Habislah aku…" gumamnya pelan. Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung melirik tak setuju ke arah Gaara, lalu kembali lagi ke Sakura.

"Saku," panggil Ino, "aku _nggak_ suka kamu dekat-dekat dengan orang lain kecuali si Sasu-_ouji_."

"Sst, Ino…" Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke depan bibir _peach_nya, "_Ouji_ yang ini dan _ouji_ yang itu _nggak_ ada hubungan spesial denganku, kok…"

"Kalau benar apa katamu, lantas apa yang membuat kalian saling memanggil _ouji_ dan _hime_?" tanya Ino dengan nada menginterogasi. Sakura melirik jendela kelas.

"Entahlah…" gumam Sakura, "Semua mengalir begitu saja, Ino. Itu sudah kebiasaan."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: maafkan daku karena chap ini pendek banget TT~TT Chap ini intinya masukin Gaara ke kehidupan Saku (hidup Gaara! X3) karena author suka banget sama Gaara yang imut imut gimanaaaa gitu XDD Ahahah, gimana chap ini? Agak sinetron, ya? ==" Gomen minna-san T^Tv Author tengah sibuk mempersiapkan fic-fic lain, dengan fandom lain yaitu Vocaloid dan Eyeshield 21! Ahahah X3 Hope you all like that~**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**Sasusakulove : **nah, itu juga yang bikin author puyeng(?) karena author gak bisa bikin _lovey dovey_ buat sekarang ==" Nanti mungkin baru author buat _lovey dovey_nya Saku-chan X3 Thanks for review!

**Yoo : **huahahah! Itu juga yang bikin fic ini ancur, misteriusnya pecah jadi humor TT3TT Ini udah ketemu X) Thanks for review!

**harappa : **huwee aku yang telat nih anggit-chan(?) ~.~ Huehehe mungkin juga ;3 Selama otakku masih berjalan dan matahari masih bulat(?) akan banyak ide-ide gila muncul di otakku X3 #plak Thanks for review, sista! :D

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink : ** saya juga suka kucing! Tapi gak suka pink ==v Huehehe #gaknyambung Temen saku waktu kecil? Siapa yaaaa? #sokmisterius==" Ah, berhubung author suka jalan cerita yang ngalir bareng misteri, jadi itu masih ra-ha-sia, sindy-san! Ahahah XD Wah di fave :'3 Thanks for review and fave!

**Thanks for reviews! Sori telat update ==v Review, onegaai?**

**200512 -kags**


	13. Side Story 2 : Sasuke's HCL

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Side-Story 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side-Story 2 : Sasuke's Heart, Courage and Love**

Sejak lama, Sasuke selalu mengikuti langkahnya. Ialah, pujaan hati Sasuke. Setiap malam Sasuke selalu memikirkannya, selalu terfikirkan tepatnya. Ia bingung, seberapa cinta ia dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Apakah benar selama ini ia tengah jatuh cinta?

Semenjak ia menyadari perasaan itu, ia selalu mengajak pujaan hatinya itu datang ke rumah. Meski kadang pujaan hatinya itu tak bisa datang karena alasan ekonomi ataupun alasan tak masuk akal lainnya, Sasuke selalu berusaha keras untuk menjemputnya ke rumah dan bercumbu dengannya.

Setiap hari, sesempat mungkin ia mencumbu pujaan hatinya itu. Mesra sekali. Sampai Itachi pun berjengit heran melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu kini. Ia, terus terang, sangat senang jika Sasuke sudah punya pujaan hati sendiri. Itu akan membuatnya mudah mengancam Sasuke jikalau ia punya masalah dengan Itachi.

Sasuke selalu tergila-gila dengan pujaan hatinya. Bermimpi dan merenung di pinggir lapangan. Ia selalu ingat memori-memorinya bersama pujaan hatinya itu.

Pernah waktu itu, Sasuke berjalan di tengah badai untuk menjemput pujaan hatinya dari supermarket. Ia menunggu dengan tabah bersama teman-temannya. Wajah pujaan hatinya yang kemerahan semakin pekat merona merah di balik badai. Rambut _jade_ lembut miliknya pun melambai-lambai angin.

Pernah juga waktu itu, Sasuke memperjuangkan cintanya pada pujaan hatinya daripada mengikuti Itachi _training camp_ ke kebun sayur. Entah sampai kapan, Sasuke semakin terpaut pada pujaan hatinya kini. Ia merasa kecanduan.

Yang paling mengesankan, Sasuke pernah hampir mengorbankan jiwanya demi pujaan hatinya itu. Pujaan hatinya terjatuh dari jurang dekat wilayah _training camp_ yang kali ini ia ikuti tanpa Itachi. Sasuke merasa sangat sedih. Ia bahkan sampai meronta-ronta tak mau pulang pada Itachi yang menjemputnya. Karena kasihan, Itachi membiarkan Sasuke melompat ke dalam jurang yang dalam dengan bantuan seutas tali.

"Kan, kau bisa cari yang lain, Sasuke!" seru Itachi waktu itu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ia jauh lebih indah dari yang lain!" tekad Sasuke sudah bulat. Ia pun melompat ke dalam jurang yang gelap.

Di ujung kegelapan jurang, Sasuke menemukannya. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, lalu melompat ke arahnya. Karena Itachi tak waspada, akhirnya Sasuke terjerembab masuk ke dalam jurang.

"Kau dengar aku tidak, Sasuke?" pekik Itachi panik waktu itu. Segera ia panggil bantuan untuk menyelamatkan adik dan adik iparnya itu. Akhirnya, Sasuke bisa dinaikkan. Ia memeluk pujaan hatinya itu erat-erat. Pujaan hati Sasuke itu mendingin dan kotor semenjak dari jurang. Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena tak bisa menjaga pujaan hatinya agar tetap aman dan selamat.

Ah... Betapa Sasuke sangat merindukan sosok itu sekarang. Rasa cinta dan rindunya bahkan mengalahkan rasa takutnya pada Itachi. Ia pernah memberanikan diri bicara pada Itachi untuk menjemput pujaan hatinya itu lalu kembali lagi ke rumah. Itachi tentu saja menolak, karena badai salju tengah turun deras.

Sasuke nekat. Itu yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sasuke langsung keluar lewat jendela, berjuang melawan badai salju demi menemui pujaan hatinya. Hatinya telah tertambat erat pada pujaan hatinya. Mata obsidian hitamnya seakan memerah setelah melihat rona wajah pujaan hatinya itu. Gemas sekali rasanya. Pipinya yang _chubby_ itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dipegang Sasuke. Cuaca menjadi sangat dingin di luar. Salju turun perlahan-lahan, namun semakin lama semakin menderas.

Sasuke terseok berjalan menuju supermarket. Ia harus cepat sebelum ketahuan Itachi, bisa-bisa nanti Itachi merecokinya di rumah. Ia hanya mengenakan jaket hitam dengan garis merah dan celana training hitam. Kaus putih yang terselubung di dalam jaketnya ia tampakkan dengan membuka seperempat bagian risleting jaketnya.

Nafas hangat dan memburu pun ia rasakan. Tubuhnya kaku, seakan mati rasa.

"Kau ini manusia kutub, Sasuke. Kau pasti tahan salju." Sasuke teringat perkataan Itachi waktu mereka mendaki gunung salju di Kiri. Benar juga, kalau memang ia manusia kutub, untuk apa ia tak tahan berjalan di atas salju begini? Ah, Sasuke merasa sebagai pengecut.

Akhirnya ia sampai. Ia benar-benar sampai di penghujung acara langkah terseoknya sedari tadi. Diliriknya supermarket yang tengah terbuka lebar itu, dan segera ia masuki. Ia sangat tahu, pujaan hatinya itu senang sekali bergumul dengan teman-temannya di kios tempat sayur dan buah. Sasuke memantapkan hatinya, lalu alasannya karena telah lama tak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Ia melangkah gontai menuju kios sayur dan buah. Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Sasuke terperangah melihatnya. Ia semakin indah saja sekarang. Ronaan pipinya semakin pekat, membuat Sasuke tak sabar ingin mencumbunya sekarang juga.

Ia berjalan mendekat.

1 langkah...

5 langkah... _Slow motion_ dimulai...

10 langkah dan kini Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya. Dinginnya supermarket dan pengaruh dari badai salju di luar tak membuat hatinya membeku untuk sang pujaan hati.

Disentuhnya perlahan pipi pujaan hatinya itu, lalu dikecupnya pelan. Ia ingin sekali mencumbunya nanti di rumah. Bibir dinginnya melekat erat di pipi pujaan hatinya itu, yang semakin merona merah.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu, ya..." gumam Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Pujaan hatinya hanya diam saja. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sekali lagi Sasuke menciumnya.

Datanglah seorang pegawai supermarket ke hadapan Sasuke. Ia terperangah melihat Sasuke mencium pujaan hatinya di kios sayur dan buah. Segera Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari pujaan hatinya tersebut, namun terlambat. Terlanjur, pegawai itu mendekat ke arahnya seraya tersenyum. Sasuke merasa pipinya terbakar sekarang, malu sekali karena ketahuan mencium pujaan hatinya di depan umum.

"Umm... Ada baiknya Anda melakukannya di pojokan sana." Pegawai itu menunjukkan kafe dekat kios sayur dan buah. "Anda akan merasakan nikmatnya, Tuan." Sasuke bergegas pergi dari sana bersama pujaan hatinya, namun dicegat oleh pegawai tadi.

"Sepertinya, Tuan sangat jatuh cinta kepadanya," ujar pegawai itu, "bagaimana kalau sekarang Anda menciumnya lagi?" Sasuke tetap diam. "Ayolah."

"_As your wish_." Terang saja, Sasuke sangat senang dapat mencium sepuasnya pujaan hatinya kini. Namun, ia masih tetap malu. Pegawai itu pun tetap menatapnya dengan biasa. Pegawai itu berambut merah bata dan mata _jade_. Berbanding terbalik dengan pujaan hati Sasuke.

"Tetapi, kau itu laki-laki. Aku tak mau melakukannya di depan laki-laki." Sasuke cemburu. Pemuda pegawai itu tertawa kecil. Pria di hadapannya ini sangat protektif ternyata.

Sasuke langsung mencium pipi pujaan hatinya itu singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya jauh dari pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin pegawai itu melihat wajah salah tingkah miliknya. Pemuda pegawai itu berpikir geli seraya mendengus menahan tawa. Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya yang pura-pura tak tahu itu. Ia geram bila semua orang menganggapnya aneh bila bercumbu dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Pemuda itu berbatin geli seraya tertawa menggeliat dalam hati, tak mau membuat Sasuke tersinggung.

'_Bagaimana seorang pria dingin dan keren seperti itu mencium dan jatuh cinta pada sebuah tomat?'_

**Side-Story 2 : FINISH**

**OMAKE**

"Sasuke!" pekik Itachi setelah melipat rapi korannya. Kedua orang tua mereka tengah pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Lama tak dapat jawaban, ia langsung heran. Ia berjalan menuju tangga, memasuki kamar Sasuke, dan mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Itachi mencarinya dengan dongkol.

"SASUKE!" pekik Itachi seraya mencari-cari sosok adiknya dengan rambut cuat khas miliknya. Nihil, tak ada dimanapun. Itachi menghela nafas berat. Ia pun berjalan melewati dapur, dan melihat sebuah tirai berjuntai keluar seraya terbuka tutupnya kusen jendela itu dengan kuat seiring angin membawanya. Tangan Itachi terkepal keras.

"Dasar kepala batu! Awas saja ia kalau kembali ke rumah! Akan kuhabiskan semua tomat dalam kulkas!"

**-Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Side-Story ini aku buat biar ngilangin stress setelah membaca fic-fic sebelumnya yang agak berat. Ahahah, humornya garing, ya? ==v Maafkan daku, tapi daku cuma mau ngehibur aja, kok! X9 Arigato buat yang udah baca sampai chapter sedemikian banyak. Huwaah! Menyenangkan sekali rasanya! XDD Maafkan otak Author yang kini rada-rada error karena . Ehehe, bagaimana side-story Sasuke kali ini? Menyenangkan? Mendebarkan? X3 Oh iya, latarnya aku ambil pas Itachi-Sasuke di Kiri sebelum Sasuke pindah ke Konoha. Latar waktu pas badai salju, dan latar suasananya tentukan sendiri #slapped.**

**Review kubalas di chap depan yaaa sekalian dengan review yang ini~ Jaa~ XD  
**

**200512 -kags  
**


	14. Chapter 12 : Tentang Rasa

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12 : Tentang Rasa**

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi nyaring ke penjuru Konoha Gakuen. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto dan Kiba berjalan keluar dari kelas diselingi dengan Naruto dan Kiba yang bertengkar –dan selalu dipisahkan dengan jitakan Sakura di masing-masing kepala.

"Aw! Sakura-chan, ittai!" Ini ringisan dari Naruto dan Kiba yang ketiga kalinya setelah dijitak oleh Sakura yang tersenyum puas ke arah mereka.

"Makanya jangan ribut kalian ini!" sahut Ino. "Nanti Madam Jidat marah-marah ke kita." Tenten dan Ino tertawa keras, diikuti Kiba dan Naruto. Sakura? Mengumpat dalam hatinya akan meninju tepat di ulu hati Ino sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Hei!" sahut Naruto, "Jidat-jidat begitu, Sakura-chan pintar, tahu! _Nggak_ macam kalian, udah tingkat 3 tapi _nggak_ tahu bahasa inggrisnya gomen!"

"_Ngawur_ kau, Naruto!" Tenten membungkuskan lipatan jari-jarinya hingga membuat Naruto memiliki cepol dua seperti Tenten, bukan di belakang tapi di depan, tepat di dahi.

"Udah, ah! Nanti ke kantinnya _nggak_ jadi!" ujar Ino diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang kesal dengan Naruto-Kiba-Sakura-Tenten yang sedari tadi bertengkar hanya karena Naruto dan Kiba.

"Tadi ke _gym_ kenapa, Nar?" tanya Sakura di sela perjalanan, "Dipanggil karena buat masalah lagi atau semacamnya?"

"Ih, mentang aku dicap _trouble maker_ sama anak-anak klub majalah jadi dibawa-bawa deh!" ujar Naruto kesal, "Aku diikutkan lomba _dodge ball_ lawan sekolah lain nanti."

"Bagus, dong!" seru Sakura senang. "Akhirnya kau ikut lomba juga." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum menyemangatinya. "Ganbatte!"

"Arigato, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto. Cengiran rubahnya ia tunjukkan, membuat guratan tiga garis di kedua belah pipinya melengkung ke atas. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Padat. Kalau ibarat Naruto, sepadat jalinan mi ramen.

"Kalau begitu," ujar Ino, "bagaimana kalau sang tuan _dodge ball_ ini mentraktir kita makan di kantin untuk perayaannya sebagai anggota tim inti _dodge ball_, hm?" Kiba dan Tenten mengangguk antusias.

"Mau banget, tuh! Udah mulai menipis, nih, dompetku, Nar! Kasihan!" dukung Kiba. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tuh, Sakura sama Tenten _aja_ setuju, kok!"

"Weits, belum, kok!" bela Naruto. Ia menoleh ke Sakura yang heran melihat mereka. "_Nggak_ setuju, kan, Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kalau semuanya setuju, aku setuju saja." Bagai petir di siang hari, Naruto jatuh terjungkal ke depan. Kiba tertawa puas mendengarnya. Tiga wanita tadi?

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto. Ck."

"Makanya jangan kepedean dulu, Nar!"

"Lho? Kok pada ketawa?" Yang terakhir pasti Sakura, yang kini tengah kebingungan melihat teman-temannya tertawa.

"Ternyata," bisik Tenten ke Ino, "Sakura yang pintar bisa lemot juga. Pantas saja dia _nggak_ masuk ke kelas 3-1." Ino manggut-manggut. Berita baru, batinnya.

"Kalian _ngomongin_ Sakura-chan, ya?" tanya Naruto ke arah Ino dan Tenten dengan pandangan curiga. Sakura makin heran, sedangkan Kiba malah tergelak.

"Kiba gila, ah! Ketawa _mulu_!" sahut Naruto. "Kapan makannya ini? Lapar!" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang mengerang-erang minta diisi. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hari ini giliranku ambil di kantin," ujar Sakura, "mau pesan apa?"

"Sakura-chan masih keibuan seperti dulu, baik lagi!" Kiba dan Naruto bergumam riang.

"Aku pesan ramen saja!" ujar Naruto. Sakura mencatat dalam ingatannya. "Minumnya jus jeruk."

"Aku pesan salad saja, terus makanan anjing untuk Akamaru di kelas." Lho? Pantas saja Akamaru tak menyalak-nyalak sedari tadi. Biasanya, Akamaru akan melerai Naruto dan Kiba saat bertengkar dengan gigitan di kedua tangan mereka –bisa dibayangkan?

"Aku pesan kamabako sama Tenten." Ino mewakilkan Tenten yang tengah berbincang dengan Kiba mengenai Akamaru.

"Jadi, Akamaru kau tinggal di kelas?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. "Siapa yang jaga nanti?"

"Tenang," ujar Kiba santai, "Akamaru itu anjing pintar, mana mungkin hilang!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" gumam Naruto. "Aku akan membuat Akamaru menjadi anjing yang bodoh!"

"Anjing yang bodoh, ya. Aku tidak sudi Akamaru setingkat denganmu, Nar!" sahut Kiba. Tenten dan Ino tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Kamu _nyamain_ aku sama anjing bodoh?" tanya Naruto tersinggung. "Kalau aku anjing, kau apa, dong? Rubah?"

"Hei, yang cocok jadi rubah itu kau, Nar!" sahut Ino. Sakura hanya memejamkan mata sejenak melihat riuh rendah di kantin yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya, lalu…

GEBRAK!

"BERHENTI!" Sekali gebrak, Sakura sudah membuat seisi kantin terdiam. Bagaimana tidak terdiam, kalau gebrakannya itu sampai terdengar ke lantai 3 Konoha Gakuen? "Kalau ribut lagi aku tak segan-segan akan menggebrak tanah." Sakura tersengal-sengal. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Habis sudah kekuatannya untuk sekali gebrak. Mungkin Sakura akan banyak makan setelah ini.

"Kyaa! Nanti akan ada gempa bumi, dong!" sahut Ino ngeri. "Bisa dibayangkan…" Tenten manggut-manggut, di dalam pikirannya terlihat Konoha hancur berserakan hanya karena gebrakan Sakura. Sakura tahu, itu menyebalkan dan berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah kekuatannya.

"Udah, aku mau beli makan!" ujar Sakura lalu meninggalkan meja nomor 15 langganan _trouble maker_ kelas 3-2. "Yang ribut _nggak_ aku belikan makan!"

"Yaah, Sakura-chan pelit!" rengut Naruto. Sakura memukul bahunya. "Aw!"

"Hanya bercanda, rubah!" ujar Sakura. "Mana tega aku melihat wajah-wajah orang tua kalian yang marah-marah karena anaknya _nggak_ makan di kantin hari ini?" Air muka Naruto berubah ceria. "Mungkin aku hanya akan membawa yang tidak ribut saja. Yang ribut? Ambil sendiri."

Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang bersungut-sungut seraya tertawa lepas. Seisi kantin bergidik ngeri saat sang _hime_ tengah berjalan menuju kantin. Ino dan Tenten merasakan aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh belakang Sakura, dan hal itu sudah jadi hal biasa bagi mereka yang sering melihat Naruto dan Kiba bertengkar.

"Satu masalah _clear_," gumam Sakura seraya tersenyum puas. "Ayame-san, aku ingin ramen dan dua kamabako. Lalu, salad dan semangkuk krim sup. Minumnya jus jeruk dua, jus wortel satu, jus apel satu dan jus tomatnya satu."

"To-Tomat?" tanya Ayame, pekerja kantin, memastikan, "Ya-Yakin, Sakura-san? Bu-Bukannya Sakura-san sangat tidak suka to-tomat?" Ayame melihat ke arah langit, memastikan langit tak runtuh menumpahkan badai lagi hari ini. Cukup banyak badai dalam tiga hari ini. Lalu, ia kembali memandang Sakura lurus. Sakura kini tengah heran memperhatikan sikapnya yang aneh.

"Hm, hanya ingin menyembuhkan mataku yang mulai rabun sekarang, Ayame-san." Seisi kantin yang sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan Ayame-Sakura terbelalak kaget. Sakura… makan tomat? "Ada apa, sih, Ayame-san? Kok semuanya jadi aneh hari ini?"

"Ng, _nggak_ kenapa-kenapa, kok. Mungkin hanya baru pertama kali dengar Sakura-san minum jus tomat," jawab Ayame seraya mempertahankan senyum sopannya, "bukannya ini pertama kalinya?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya minum jus tomat juga bergizi?" tanya Sakura heran. Ayame bergeming. Ia tetap tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Ada jus tomatnya?" Ayame berbalik lalu berjalan ke dapur, lalu kembali lagi.

Ayame menggeleng. "Jus tomat semuanya sudah dipesan oleh anak kelas 3-1." Ayame menjawab, "Bagaimana dengan jus lain, Sakura-san?" Sakura mengepul.

"_Nggak_ mau! Aku maunya jus tomat!" seru Sakura keras kepala. "Siapa, sih, yang _udah_ pesan jus tomat sebegitu banyaknya?"

"Tuan Uchiha di meja nomor 34 itu, Sakura-san." Ayame menunjuk ke arah barat tubuh Sakura. "Ia memang maniak tomat." Sakura membelalak mendengarnya.

"U-Uchiha?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Ayame ke meja nomor 34, tempat sang tuan Uchiha dan salah satu lagi temannya. Temannya yang berambut sama sepertinya, hitam eboni, namun tidak mencuat seperti miliknya. Mereka sontak mengundang mata yang menatap percakapan Sakura-Ayame menjadi menatap ke arah mereka yang anteng-anteng saja sedari tadi.

Sakura geram. Ia menghampiri meja itu. Ayame ingin menahannya, namun terlambat.

"Kau!" ujar Sakura, "Aku tahu kau maniak tomat, tapi jangan habiskan tomatnya!" Sakura menyentuh bahu belakang si Uchiha, dan memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke yang ditemuinya tadi pagi, datar. "Uchi.. ha?"

"Hai."

**oOo**

"Ino, Tenten, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Lama _banget_, sih, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto. Ino dan Tenten mengangguk seraya melihat ke arah Sakura yang menggeram. Mereka menatapnya dengan bosan, namun kedua _ouji_ di hadapan Sakura mengundang perhatian mereka.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju toilet, lalu melihat sekilas ke belakang. Ino dan Tenten memandang penuh takjub ke arah meja nomor 34 yang ditempati sang _ouji_. Naruto bahkan jijik untuk mengakuinya.

"Tch!" desisnya pelan. Ia berbalik lalu berlari menuju toilet sekolah yang tak jauh dari kantin. Ia teringat dengan buku hitam pucat bertuliskan nama Hinata di atasnya dengan rapi. Buku harian, lebih tepatnya. "Oh iya, buku Hinata-chan masih di aku." Naruto menepuk dahinya. Dasar pikun.

Rencananya, istirahat ini Naruto ingin memberikannya ke Hinata. Namun, teman-temannya langsung menariknya –tepatnya Kiba yang mencekik lehernya lalu membawanya bergumul dengan para _trouble maker_ di kelas 3-2. Sakura ikut termasuk? Entahlah, yang jelas predikat pintarnya itu diikuti dengan cap _trouble maker_ karena ikut rombongan Naruto yang _menakjubkan_. Hinata juga ikut diseret oleh rombongan klub majalah sekolah.

"Hinata-chan selalu sibuk, ya…" gumam Naruto, "Coba saja kalau ia tak sibuk, aku pasti bisa mengembalikan-"

BRUKK!

"A-Aduh, gomen!" seru gadis yang menabrak Naruto, lagi. Ketiga kalinya Naruto mendapatkan _kontak fisik_ menyakitkan hari ini. Benar-benar hari sialan, batinnya kesal. "Kau ta-tak apa-apa?" Suara lembut ini.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Ia berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk celana hitam kotak-kotaknya yang kotor. "_Nggak_ apa-apa, kok."

"A-Ah, ma-maaf, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata seraya menunduk malu. Wajahnya merona berat. "A-Aku masih banyak sekali urusan. Se-sekali lagi maaf." Hinata kembali melewatinya. Melewati Naruto yang mengangguk sekilas. Ia menganga, memperhatikan kesibukan Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis itu memang selalu sibuk. Ia memang idaman para calon suami, termasuk dirinya yang ingin sekali memiliki gadis Hyuuga itu. Wajahnya yang terbingkai rapi dengan mahkota indigo, permata lavender yang berkilau sayu serta senyum lembut melelehkan miliknya hanya sejumput keindahan fisik milik Hinata Hyuuga yang dapat dijabarkan oleh Naruto.

Intinya, ia sangat menyukai Hinata dengan caranya sendiri, menubruknya berulang-ulang.

Hanya itu cara Naruto menyentuh Hinata, hanya dengan kontak fisik menyakitkan itu.

"Padahal," gumam Naruto. Ia mulai berjalan sambil menunduk, "aku ingin menceritakan semuanya dan mengembalikan buku hariannya." Naruto memegang saku kanan celananya yang cukup menampung buku besar itu. "Apakah ia sesibuk itu, Kami-sama?"

Naruto bertekad lagi dalam hatinya. Ia hanya bisa melakukan satu, selalu memasang senyum gembira.

Karena, hanya senyum itulah yang bisa ia berikan untuk Hinata.

Dan, hanya senyum itulah yang membuat hati Hinata terpaut dengannya –dan ia tak tahu akan hal ini.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: hari ini aku update 2 fic sekaligus, dan itu sangat melelahkan, **_**you know**_**? Ahahah #ketawa garing Saatnya balas review! #malas-malasan**

**harappa: **hahaha memang bukan, ai! XDD Lihat saja nanti siapa temen masa kecilnya Saku Ah, soal _hime-ouji_ itu aku kebayang kalo GaaSaku itu sering main kerajaan pas kecil #kayak Author yang sering main sama tetangga Author dulu #berharap dipertemukan #amin Hahaha, gak maksud bikin Sasuke OOC di side-story 2, ai. Itu hanya yang terpikirkan #angel smirk #slap Thanks for review!

**Luthfiyyah Zahra: **hohoho, douitamasihte, Zahra-san ^o^ Dengan senang hati akan kutambahkan adegan GaaSaku yang lebih nyesek hahaha XD

Sasuke: Maunya sih aku cium Sakura

Sakura: *blush*

Sasuke: Tapi karena ulah Author bego jadi begini

Author: *slapped by SasuSaku* Th-Thanks for review!

**Thanks for reviews! Review, onegaai?**

**240512 -kags**


	15. Chapter 13 : Bahasa Dewa Sakura

"WOI! GILALO YAK! GUE CINCANG MAMPUS DAH LO!" Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura meneriakkan kata-kata itu di samping telinga sang tuan muda Uchiha yang menatapnya datar, lalu pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Ia menarik napas, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Uchiha," panggilnya, "kenapa kau ambil semua persediaan jus tomat di kantin, hm?"

"Karena suka." Kurang ajar! Batin Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, yok kita ma-" "KAGA MAU! GUE MAU JUS TOMAT!" Sakura memotong perkataan Tenten yang ingin memisahkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sontak Sakura diperhatikan oleh seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Eh! Sompret! Kenapa lu nginjekkin kaki gue!" Sakura menoleh ke kanan, bertemu dengan Karin yang protes dengan wajah _genit_nya. Sakura mendecih kesal, lalu melirik ke arah bawah. Bukannya mengangkat kaki, ia malah semakin menginjak kaki Karin. "Anjrit! Ngapain lo nijek-nijek kaki gue! Sakit, bego!"

"Rasain!" seru Sakura bangga. "Makanya jangan nyari gegara sama gue."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertemuan Badai**

**Naruto **_**belongs to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 13 : Bahasa **_**dewa**_** milik Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ra! Ra! Sakura!" Ino meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Sakura. Sakura meliriknya tajam. "Hoi! Kenapa kau?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sakit?"

"Kaga!"

"Lah itu belajar bahasa _dewa _gitu darimana?"

"Dari mak gua. Gaul kan mak gua?" Ino langsung meleleh. "Kenapa? Eh, Ino! Jangan ngeleleh dong! Ah, lebeh deh gue! Gajadi, deh!"

Tenten dan Kiba langsung syok melihat perubahan drastis dalam tubuh Sakura. Tenten pun menyangka kalau Sakura memang sakit.

"Ra, lo kemasukan apaan sampe bisa bahasa begituan?" tanya Kiba ceplas-ceplos. Sakura meliriknya tajam, lagi-lagi, lalu sempat menyematkan tamparan telaknya di dahi Kiba.

"Udah, ah! Oh iya, Uchiha." Ia berpaling ke Sasuke. "Gue gak mau tau, lo balik sekolah ini ke atap buat ngasih ke gua jus tomat! Titik! Gapake tapi-tapian! Kalo lo suka tomat, lo harus bisa berkorban, dong!"

"Sumpah, kaga nyambung ini lama-lama si Sakura." Ino mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Tenten. "Belajar darimana, coba? Dari maknya? Wets gila maknya gaul, cuy."

"Lo kali yang gila! Mana ada mak-mak yang bisa ngajarin anaknya sebegitu cepet bahasa gaul! Mungkin gegara dia kebentur palanya waktu sakit kemaren, makanya jadi berubah begeto!" timpal Kiba. Sakura menoleh ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan mereka. "Oi! Ra! Lo mau kemana?"

"Gue males makan. Lo semua aja yang makanin tuh. Nanti gue bayar." Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih syok.

"Um… Gue mau nanya." Ino membuka pembicaraan. Kantin kembali dipenuhi riuh rendah anak-anak. "Apaan?" tanya Tenten tidak sabaran.

"Siapa yang bakal bayarin makanan segini banyak?"

**oOo**

"KAMPRET! KESEL GUE!" gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan kencang meninggalkan kantin tanpa tahu tempat yang dituju. "APAAN DAH ITU ANAK-ANAK NGANGGEP GUE ANEH! TERUS KENAPA BAHASA GUE? INI DIAJARIN MAK GUE TERCINTAH TAU!"

-err, lupakan Sakura yang kini jadi _out of character_ di cerita ini-

"ALAMAK! GUE LAPER! LUPA BAWA BEKAL! MAMPUS DAH! MAK, GUE LAPER MAK!"

-err, ralat, Sakura _sangat out of character _disini. Ia merogoh rok abu-abunya, berharap ada beberapa lembar uang yang bisa ia gunakan. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan ia hanya menemukan sapu tangan dengan tisu bekas.

"KAMPRET! KAGA BAWA DUIT LAGI!" Ia menyumpah serapah dengan kerasnya sepanjang perjalanan. Ia membelok ke kanan, belokan sebelum perpustakaan lalu-

BRUKK!

-Sakura membayangkan dirinya akan melihat tampang tampan ala komik-komik shoujo dengan dirinya yang berada di bawah dan sang pria akan menolongnya dengan uluran tangan. Namun, Sakura malah semakin kesal melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"AAAAA! PANTAT GUE YANG TEPOS KESAKITAN!" Sakura sudah _overload _lebay disini. "Eh, Gaara-kun?" Sakura berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor.

"Eh? Kok Sakura sekarang ngomongnya beda, ya?" Sakura meleleh. "Ah. Maaf, ya, tadi ketabrak."

"Iya gapapa," ujar Sakura sambil nyengir. "Gaara-kun, hari ini aku ke rumahmu boleh?"

"Kapan?"

"Balik sekolah."

"Ok. Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Bawain _file_nya Genma-sensei banyak banget tadi." Sakura tersenyum senang. "Dah, Sakura."

"Jaa, Gaara-kun!" Akhirnya dia gak manggil gue hime lagi! Sakura meloncat-loncat girang di lorong belokan, sebelum ia kini kembali ke sosok anggunnya dan berjalan menuju tangga atap. "Ngapain deh gue daritadi lari-lari akhirnya cuman ke atap doang?"

"Lo sih bego!" Suara cempreng mendekati Sakura. "Gimana sama si _ouji_ itu, hm?"

"Ino-pig! Lo ngapain kesini?" tanya Sakura balik. "Eh, lo semua udah bayar kantin belom?"

"Udah! Sialnya lagi, gue jadi bokek mendadak bayarin itu semua anak rakus! Abis duit gue buat belanja balik sekolah ini, lo harus tanggung jawab! Gue gak mau tau!" Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Gue kaga bawa duit ke sekolah. Lupa." Ino menepuk dahinya.

"Kurang ajar lo semua!" seru Ino kesal. "Ah nyesel gue gak ngikut lo kemari!"

"Lah ini buktinya lo disini ama gue, ngikutin gue. Lo _stalker_ ya?" tanya Sakura narsis. Ino langsung memukul pipinya main-main. "Sakit bego!"

"Lo sih!" Ino mencengkeram erat kerah leher Sakura. "Ra! Lo harus bantuin gue, harus!"

"Apaan lagi, ha?" tanya Sakura malas. Ino langsung berbisik dengan suara keras, membuat Sakura geli.

"Comblangin gue sama _ouji_ gadungan lo itu, plis?"

**oOo**

"Sakura sekarang udah bisa bahasa _dewa_, ckck." Gaara berjalan pelan menuju kelas dengan tampang bingung. Di depan kelas, Naruto dan Kiba sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi riang dengan sapu dan pel. Ia tak peduli, lebih baik ia duduk di sudut kelas dan baca buku yang dibelikan kakaknya.

"Hoi!" Ia menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan Lee. "Gak bareng Sakura?"

"Sakura lagi sibuk." Gaara menjawab singkat. "Kenapa?"

"Boleh duduk di sebelah?" Gaara mengangguk namun kini Lee tak jadi duduk setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"YAH LEE CEMEN! KAGA BERANI MAJU KE DEPAN! MANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA LO ITU, HA!"

Lee yang panas langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Gaara yang bingung melihatnya. Ia membuka buku setelah mengangkat bahu, membuka buku novel dari kakaknya yang seorang novelis.

"Hei!" Gaara terkejut lagi. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat sosok Sakura yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mempersilakan Sakura duduk. "Diem aja, nih? Ga ngikut-ngikut mereka ke depan?" Gaara bergidik ngeri.

"Yah, aku akui memang anak-anak yang ke depan itu semuanya rada-rada, sih…" timpal Sakura. Gaara yang konsen dengan bukunya kini menutup bukunya dan konsen ke Sakura. "Boleh gak, nih, aku nanti ke rumah Gaara-kun?"

Gaara mengangguk. Tentu saja. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga denganmu nanti. Kau juga sudah lama tidak bertemu kedua orang tuaku, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Kebetulan kedua orang tuaku ada, tuh."

"Wah! Bagus, tuh!" Sakura berujar riang. "Gak sabar deh, mau ke tempat Gaara-kun~" Gaara tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oh iya, Gaara-kun, aku ada cerita, nih." Gaara selalu siap mendengarkan. "Tadi si Ino, tau kan si Yamanaka kuncit tinggi tapi rambutnya gak pendek-pendek itu?" Gaara mengangguk. Ino Yamanaka, tentu saja ia tahu ratu gosip itu. "Nah, dia suka sama Gaara-kun~! Cie!"

JLEB!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Chapter ini hanya sebagai penyegaran dan chapter kembalinya daku ke dunia PB –nangis terharu- akhirnya ada cerita lagi nyantol di hatiquu~~**

**Sakura : MAMPUS DAH INI AUTHOR KELEWATAN HIATUSNYA**

**Naruto : Tau nih**

**Karen : Keluar deh bahasa **_**dewa**_**nya si Sakura –sweatdropped**

**Sakura : INI BAHASA GAUL, TAU! MAK YANG NGAJARIN! MAK KUH TERCINTAAAH! #nari-nari gaje**

**All-Saku : -sweatdropped-**

**Yosh! Balas review!**

**celubba non login : **iia gapapa Arisa-lion-chaaaaan~~~ *meluk-meluk ala uke-seme #dihajar* Nih nih chapter 13 jadi kayak… kayak… kayak apaan tau dah! Ancur lebur abis WB! Udah mau masuk, ini si Saku udh mau ke rumah si Gaara-koiii~~~ #plak Thanks for review~

**Guest : **ini guestnya sama ato nggak yak? Hadeuh –ayan- aku satuin aja deh X9 Wohoho iya nih tomat tomat tomaaaaat~~~ Nah, itu belum bisa janji yaaa~~~ #plakbughduagh Thanks for review!

**Akhirnya update dengan kegilaan lain! Fuh! Hutangku tinggal Lemon Tea Candy, Mamori's Entries, Las Noches no Egao, Love Experiments sama apaan lagi tau –lirik2- Maaf ya kalo misalnya chapter-chapter kemaren kebanyakan deskripsi –nyadar pas udah baca ulang, mataku jadi juling semriwing(?)- chapter kedepan mungkin updatenya nambah seret karena udah kelas IX #nyipit-nyipit #dor**

**RnR? 220712**


End file.
